Never Leave Your Partner Behind
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: After Joker breaks loose, Arkham security guard Marjorie Wilde has to team up with Batman in order to survive the night. This wouldn't be so bad if Bruce Wayne wasn't her ex...OCxBatman/Bruce Wayne...complete!
1. Welcome to the Madhouse

Never Leave Your Partner Behind

The usual disclaimers; copyrights go to whoever owns them.

I was trying to come up with good fanfic ideas for Arkham Asylum/City when I remembered something. In the adaptations of Tim Burton's _Batman_, he has a different love interest in each film and three things usually happen.

One, they find out who Batman is. Two, Bruce Wayne and love interest are seen together in the last scene of the movie (implying that they've decided to be a couple, except Catwoman, but she and Bruce are important in the scene). And three, they're never heard of or discussed again in the sequel (except in Vicki Vale's case and even then it's only for a couple of lines before Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne have an intense make-out session in _Batman Returns_). So what would happen if he ran into one of his exes? And what if said ex was a normal girl (aka not super villainesses or anti-heroines) and knew he was Batman?

So without further ado, I present Marjorie Wilde and enjoy.

P.S. Yes I know Mr. Freeze's transformation happened well before this point in the game. But I've retconned it so this is before it happens. The time period between _Arkham Asylum_ and _Arkham City_ is when he turns into Mr. Freeze. I've always wondered what he was like before he became the anti-hero we all know and love

* * *

><p><span>Welcome to the Madhouse!<span>

"You look tired, Marjorie." Dr. Victor Fries commented as he prepared the formulations. We were in Arkham Asylum's Medical Facility Lab. He was studying the terminal disease that affected his wife, Nora. In return for preparing antidotes for the various toxins and poisons that Arkham's more notorious inmates cook up, Warden Sharp allowed Dr. Fries to use the lab for his research. Because he was a family friend of ours, I checked in on him as often as I could. I knew Nora would want to make sure he was ok and wasn't working himself to death.

"Tell me something I don't know." I moaned and rubbed my eyes. First time all day that I've had a break. It had been a really busy month for everyone. We were overcrowded and recently experienced cutbacks. Half the security officers had been let go. To keep up with the pressure, everyone had been working eighteen-hour shifts. "First, Officer Burton's body washes up in Gotham Bay, leaving us without a Head of Security. Then Blackgate burns down. And now Joker's out and causing trouble in Gotham." I slumped down on the bench by the door.

"It could be worse," Dr. Fries commented as he typed notes in the handheld computer he had invented. "Congratulations on your new position by the way."

"Thanks," I said. I was still stunned by the sudden announcement this afternoon. "I'm going to make sure that nobody can get out of this place without my permission."

Dr. Fries nodded. "You're just like Sam…" I looked away when he said Sam's name. It had been two years since the Scarecrow killed my twin brother during an attempted escape here at Arkham. He was a faithful and loyal police officer to the end. Instead of remaining with the GCPD, I vowed to do all I help protect Gotham from Arkham's inmates and transferred over to Arkham. I was glad I made my decision. I liked my coworkers and some of the inmates didn't cause trouble. But it had come at a high price…

Dr. Fries flinched when he saw my reaction. "Forgive me, Marjorie. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok," I shrugged my shoulders before deciding to change the subject. "How is Nora?" She was being kept in the University Hospital; her main doctor, Dr. Rex, is one of Dr. Fries' colleagues. He maintained the cryogenic tube Dr. Fries had put her into. It was a desperate attempt to buy Nora time until a cure could be found.

Dr. Fries softly smiled, a rarity. "She's good. Or rather, as good as she can be. Dr. Rex put on that playlist you made for her when I was coming in. I talked to her, complained about the washing machine breaking down on me." I chuckled when he said that. "Call it weird, but I think she can hear."

"I don't doubt you." I laughed. "As soon as she wakes up, the first thing she's probably going to say is 'do you have enough clean clothes'?"

Dr. Fries chuckled and rested his hand on my shoulder. His touch was cool like his light blue eyes. "Marjorie, thank you." My cellphone buzzed. "Wonder who that could be."

I looked at Caller ID. It was Warden Sharp. "He better have a good excuse." I answered it. "This is Wilde."

"Margie, the Joker has finally been apprehended and is on his way back. I need you at Intensive Treatment. _Now_." He hung up before I could protest. He knew I _hated_ being called Margie.

"Good news, Ronald McDonald's coming home." I grumbled. "I'm sorry, Dr. Fries, but I have to leave."

"That's ok. The reaction was a dead end anyway." Dr. Fries took the computer chip out of his handheld computer. "Put this up in the safe please."

"Will do." I took it and walked over to the safe built into the pea soup green tiled wall. Inside, files were stuffed to burst, but the red and white striped tin box where we stored the electronic data was gone. "Huh, where is it?" I began pulling out files.

"Where is what?"

"The box with the notes, it's missing." I had now emptied out the safe. But the box hadn't resurfaced. "Dr. Fries, you did see me put it in here yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, nor did I take it home with me." Dr. Fries groaned in frustration, running his fingers through his thick gold-brown hair. "Six months of research…gone!"

Absentmindedly, I put the chip in my pants pocket. "Don't worry, we'll find it." I promised. "Now that I have unlimited access to the security tapes, I'll look over the footage of the safe. One of the doctors probably took it by accident." But part of me wasn't sure. The staff _knew_ how important this was to both Dr. Fries and me. That's why it was in a bright red and white tin box, so they wouldn't miss it. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Have a good night, Marjorie." Dr. Fries said.

I made my way through the maze of corridors to the outside. Rain splashed on the rocky surface of the island. Gotham's lights glowed on the other side of the bay. The air smelled of salt water, refreshing compared to the stale and sterile air of the Medical Facility. The familiar Bat Signal waved against the fleecy blanket of rainclouds.

"Hey, Wilde!" Aaron Cash waved his hook hand as he hurried up the stairs. The faithful guard was covered with a plastic poncho, an umbrella hanging from his arm. I liked Cash. He was funny and yet dedicated to his job. Following closely behind, also in a poncho was Frank Boles.

I wish I could say that Boles' scarred face and cloudy glass eye hid a dedicated and gentle soul. I didn't like him. Now that I think about it, nobody did. He was a punk, often breaking rules and disrespecting authority. Often I smelled bourbon on his breath and caught him drinking sloppily out of a silver hip flask. How in the world he managed to keep his job, I will never know. Now that I was Head of Security, I promised myself I would have a thorough review once everything had calmed down. And Boles would be the first one gone.

"Hiya Cash, nice weather we're having." I smiled.

"At least one of us is enjoying it," Cash said. "Warden sent us to make sure you were on your way."

"Yeah, sorry about that little delay. So let's get going."

"With pleasure," Cash tossed me the umbrella. "Here, take this."

"Let's go," Boles growled and started walking towards the security doors that connected Arkham West (location of both the Medical Facility and Penitentiary) with Arkham North (home of Intensive Treatment). I fumbled the umbrella open and hurried to keep up with Boles and Cash. We were silent as we made the trip.

The heavy steel doors unlocked and let us go through. In front of Intensive Treatment, I saw the police cars flashing red and blue lights. Commissioner Gordon, a weathered man with graying hair stepped inside. "They've already processed Joker?" I asked as we took shelter under the awning of the building.

"Hmn? Nah. Clown ain't here yet." Boles took off his poncho, shaking it dry and getting me wet.

"Watch it, Boles." I said, closing the umbrella. "So if he's not here, who is bringing the clown?" Although I had a damn good feeling…

Like before, the steel doors of Intensive slid back and opened for us. Warden Sharp stood there proudly, his stout body leaning on the cane.

"The Batman, who else?" Cash rolled his eyes and went inside.

Joy…I put the umbrella by the door and made sure my Beretta handgun was ready. Two years had gone by since we'd last spoken to each other. My decision to become a security officer at Arkham helped bring our relationship to an end. I had always managed to be somewhere else when he was on the island. And whenever I saw his face on the TV or on the tabloids, I looked away. Now I couldn't avoid him.

That was because I knew who Batman was. Yes, I used to date Bruce Wayne.

* * *

><p>"Stand back, fool! I've got a bomb!" Joker muttered in the seat next to Batman. "Oh, right." He giggled, tapping his gloved fingers together. "Hey Bats, these are too tight! Can you be a doll and loosen them for me?' Joker held up his handcuffed wrists. "I'll be a good little boy." He cackled lightly.<p>

Batman said nothing as he turned the Batmobile around a sharp corner. They were now outside the city limits, it was a straight road to Arkham from here. A green road sign marked the halfway point. Batman knew what it said. "Arkham". He also knew what was on the yellow and black sign beneath that. "Hitchhikers may be escaping inmates."

The gates were ahead. Flanked by two stone angels with lanterns, the wrought iron gate matched the Gothic exterior of the buildings. Batman wasn't somebody who scared easily. But there was something very unsettling about the asylum. The sooner he could drop this clown off, the sooner he could get on with his evening.

But something felt wrong…very wrong. He reflected as he opened up the Batmobile and dragged Joker out. The rain was still falling. "Bats do you have a Bat-umbrella? I just had Harley dry clean my favorite suit." Joker whined as he stumbled to the door. The security system recognized Batman and the door slid open.

Inside, he saw the short and squat Warden Sharp leaning on his cane. A large campaign button was pinned on his right lapel. It read **Quincy Sharp for Mayor.** On the heavy brick and cement walls, Batman noticed the large campaign signs and slogans. All for showing his bloated ego, he thought as he dropped Joker to the ground. The man didn't bother to stand. Joker moaned as Batman yanked him to his feet.

"Hey Sharpie!" Joker's scarred white face smiled. "Love what you've done with the place." Batman saw her…Marjorie… She was flanking the Warden, tightening her grip on her handgun. He couldn't read her. She and Batman acknowledged the other with a silent nod.

"That's _Warden_ Sharp to you. Boles, Wilde," Sharp ordered.

Officer Boles walked forward, a scowl embedded on his face. Marjorie followed close behind. "Yo Fran-kay! How's the wife and kids? You miss me…?" Joker taunted.

"Shut it, clown!" He pulled Joker up to his face. "A lot of people want to talk to you."

"That's enough, Boles." Marjorie tightly gripped Boles' shoulder. Her dark brown eyes looked into his angrily. "He's given us enough trouble for one day."

"Oh, don't get your hopes up, _Margie_…" Joker leered at Marjorie, who ignored him. Although Batman remembered how much she detested that nickname. "Not so tight, you'll crease the suit." He complained as Boles and Marjorie took off the handcuffs and began strapping him into the upright stretcher. "Really? I don't mind walking." Joker growled before flashing a scarred smile at Batman, his lips caked with lipstick.

"Warden, something's not right." Batman said as Joker was wheeled away. "I'm going with them."

* * *

><p>Joy…I suppressed a groan as I heard Batman say he was joining us. The upset feelings I had at the breakup had long since resolved themselves. But the tiny prick of anger was still there.<p>

I wasn't so much angry at him for breaking up with me as I was for not respecting my decision. I was a big girl and could handle Arkham. After all, I was my brother's sister.

I was going to join the escort when Sharp tugged on my elbow. "I want him securely locked up this time. Another escape and I'll lose support for my mayoral campaign." The Warden ordered me.

Disgusted, I turned to him. "You know, it would be easier to keep him in if you hadn't fired half the guards." I held myself up. I was now Head of Security. He was going to listen to me.

"So call in the day shift." Sharp shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you had enough sense to get them to stay later, Margie…"

"They've only had an hour of rest!" My temper blew. I realized why Sharp picked me as Burton's replacement. He thinks he could push me around. Well he's picked the wrong girl to control… "We are stretched thin as it is. All of us have been working eighteen-hour shifts for over a month. Everyone is exhausted. We need backup, especially now that we have Blackgate inmates too…"

Sharp held up his hand, stopping me down the same one would stop a child. "I appreciate your concern but we don't have anything to fear. Wayne Tech has upgraded our entire system. It's virtually hack proof. Cameras are located everywhere and we can close off parts of the asylum at a moment's notice. I don't see why you're so concerned…"

That's it. He's gone too far. "The last time you put your entire faith in the security system, it cost my brother his life. If anything happens tonight to my guards, it'll get out to the media. And then you can kiss your dreams of being mayor goodbye."

"We're ready to roll, Warden Sharp." A cameraman walked to us. I heard the bright floodlights behind me click on.

Before I could ask what was going on, Sharp put his hand on my shoulder. He offered a false smile to the cameraman before turning to me. "Marjorie Wilde, do you have anything you want to say for my political ad?"

I shook my head in disgust and left. By now the Joker's escort had gone through the scanner, through the holding cell transfer hallway and were now being checked out by the orderly on duty. I ran to catch up with them. Joker was going to his cell and I would make sure he'd stay there. Even if it meant going into the elevator…

* * *

><p>Joker had passed his checkup and the group was now heading towards the elevator leading to the lower floors. Batman heard the heavy clunking of steel-toed boots coming up behind them. He looked behind him; Marjorie had caught up with them.<p>

Batman studied the young woman as she walked next to him. It had been about two years since he'd last seen her. Marjorie's body was more athletic than he remembered. She had cut her red-brown hair into a pixie cut to keep from getting attacked from behind. It was now too short to get pulled on. Heavy bags formed under her brown eyes and her freckled face was pale. Marjorie had gotten a tattoo of St. Michael the Archangel on the right side of her neck, just below her ear. He remembered that she said she was going to get a tattoo of an angel in memory of Sam.

They entered the elevator lobby. Several guards trained their weapons at the shaft as the cable pulled upward. The four-note P.A. alert played. "Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category Nine Patient in transit. Pacification system active. Shoot to kill permissions granted." Marjorie took out her Beretta and aimed it at the shaft. Batman could hear the elevator groaning. Whatever it was carrying must be very heavy.

"You heard the lady." A guard, Louie Green, shouted to his comrades. "We've got another psycho on the way!"

"Can't you just smell the excitement in the air?" Joker giggled. "No? Must've been one of the guards then." Batman heard Marjorie softly groan. The car finally came into view, the sides sending sparks flying. "Croc, old boy! Is that you?"

Batman made out the scaly and overgrown body of Waylon Jones, aka Killer Croc. "Keep your weapons trained on Croc at all times!" Marjorie ordered. A searchlight in the ceiling flipped on, landing on Croc. "Don't let him out of your sight!"

The car stopped, the guards adjusted their aim as the cage style door slid back and Croc made his way out of the car. Heavy shackles chained his hands and feet together. A large electric collar rested on his neck. Obviously they had tightened up security for Killer Croc after he bit Aaron Cash's hand off.

Croc stopped and sniffed the air. "What's it doing?" Green nervously asked. Marjorie stiffened her aim, her eyes furrowing. Croc turned and stared Batman down.

The dark knight held his stance as the animal licked his teeth and grimly smiled. "I've got your scent Batman. I'll rip you apart, feast on your bones." Croc took one, two steps towards Batman.

"Turn on his collar! Get him under control!" Marjorie ordered. The collar around his neck sparked and buzzed. Croc stopped moving and winced. Batman knew the collar wasn't lethal but no doubt painful. "Get that overgrown lizard out of here." Marjorie sighed, relieved. The large escort began walking out the left entryway. But Croc wasn't done yet.

"A toy collar isn't going to stop me from killing you, Batman! And you'll be my dessert, bitch!" Croc threatened before being forced to move along.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give you indigestion while you're at it." Marjorie mumbled as she put her Beretta in her shoulder holster. "Too bad I can't turn him into a handbag."

"That reminds me, I really need to get me some new shoes." Joker said cheerfully as he flexed his worn black shoes, hidden under the ragged spats.

"Ok, let's get going." Boles pointed his gun to the elevator. "Bozo isn't getting back in his box by himself." The escort slowly moved into the elevator. Marjorie stiffened before taking a deep breath and tentatively followed them.

"Oh Frankie, you really need to learn to keep your big mouth shut." Joker said in a soft and low voice. "It'll get you into trouble." Boles ignored him and took a swig out of his flask. The elevator doors pulled shut and began going down.

"It's just an elevator, Marjorie." Batman heard her whispering to herself. "You'll be out of it in a few minutes. You're not going to die." She looked around nervously, like a trapped animal, shallow breathing.

"Aw, what's the matter, Margie?" Joker goaded. "Still afraid of tight dark spaces…?"

Marjorie stepped closer to Batman. He tensed slightly but allowed her. The P.A. warning went on and the Warden's message played on the elevator television. "All patients should avoid all contact with the Blackgate inmates. Their presence…"

The elevator suddenly stopped and all power went out. "Oh God!" Marjorie tensed. Joker began cackling. They were plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>I couldn't move. My stomach turned and my heart was pounding like I was running a marathon. Something bumped into me, touching my holster. I shook, terrified. Jesus Christ…not again…I could hear Scarecrow's laughter and Sam's pleas for me to get out. "What's he doing?" Boles shouted. So he was the one who bumped into me. The Joker's giggles turned into choking. My panic level shot to the sky. "Get a flashlight on him!"<p>

As suddenly as it went off, the power came back on. Light filled the elevator car and the taped Sharp continued his spiel. Oh thank God! I silently calmed myself down. Batman had Joker by the throat. "What?" Joker gagged. "Don't you trust me?" He released the Joker, who began catching his breath. "Great night for a party, eh homies?"

We had reached the holding cells. The elevator door slid open. I took no chances and hurried out. That was the last time I was going _anywhere_ near an elevator unless I had to. Batman broke his silence as we went down the winding hallway. "Tell me something. You've never let me catch you this easy. What are you _really_ after?"

"Oh nothing much. A little mischief here. A lot of mayhem there. Pain and suffering everywhere I go. That's my motto. Does that answer your question?" Joker said. We wheeled into the lobby. I recognized the Commissioner at the front desk. A visitor badge was clipped to his vest pocket. "It's so good to be back in my sweet little ha-ha-ha-hacienda." Joker declared as Boles and I unshackled him.

* * *

><p>"Long night Jim?" Batman said as he shook Gordon's hand.<p>

"Joker goes on a little joyride in the city, leaving me to juggle S.W.A.T. teams, the media and you. Yeah, it's been a hell of a night. At least he's back where he belongs." The entrances buzzed with electricity, a security feature developed by Lucius Fox himself. He did a damn good job, Batman decided.

Batman watched the Joker be handcuffed. "Hopefully the last night we'll ever have with him." Batman said, but he doubted the Joker would stay quietly in Arkham for long.

"Hold it there," a security guard by the electrified entrance ordered. "Sorry, Batman, Arkham staff only." The doctor next to him nodded.

"I can assure you, Batman is a very…" Jim vouched for him, just as he had done several times before.

"I appreciate the assistance, but he might unsettle the more violent patients." Marcus said calmly.

"I think he's talking about you, Bats!" Joker said as the guard took him.

Marjorie stepped up to Marcus. She only came up to his chin. "I'm Head of Security and I say he goes with us."

"And the Warden has overruled you." Marcus held his phone up to the tip of her nose. Marjorie read the message. Batman watched her grimace. "I'm sorry, Wilde, but the Warden has forbidden people other than Arkham staff."

"See Margie, he's told you so!" Joker said as the electric field was deactivated. Boles pushed Joker towards Marcus and doctor. Marjorie joined the three men as they went past the holding cells. "Don't be a stranger!" Joker called out to Batman.

Batman and Jim entered the guard's post, watching the group of people walking across the room through the bulletproof glass. Something still bothered him. "You ok?" Jim had noticed.

"He surrendered almost without a fight." Batman said, crossing his arms. "I don't like it."

* * *

><p>The security field behind us sparked on. Joker stumbled, falling to his knees. "Get up," Officer Marcus ordered. That's when I noticed his handcuffed hands were in front of him, not behind his back as standard procedure called for.<p>

"Hold him down!" I ordered, training my handgun on Joker. But it was too late. It happened so fast. Joker slammed his head into Marcus' chin. Marcus released his grip on Joker. This allowed Joker to get up and wrap the chain of his handcuffs around Marcus' neck.

"Hurry!" Joker yelled over Marcus' gagging. "We're losing him, doc!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell…?" Jim said in disbelief as they watched the events unfold before them. The doctor was fiddling with the handcuff key.<p>

This was what Batman feared. "Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!" He directed as he slammed his heavily armored fist into the bulletproof glass. Nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Let him go or I'll shoot!" I yelled. By then, Joker had gotten out of his handcuffs and had given the doctor a knuckle sandwich. He ignored me and and dropped Marcus to the floor. There was a sickening cracking sound as the guard landed.<p>

He didn't move, his head was twisted at an odd angle. "The 'choke's' on you." Joker told Marcus, not noticing me. Permission to fire granted, I thought as I pulled the trigger.

There was the familiar flash of smoke and loud bang. But a bullet didn't come out of the barrel. Instead, a stick popped out and a flag folded down. "Huh?" I said, confused. The little red flag had the word BANG! sewn into it with black thread. There was also a quiet ticking noise coming from the barrel.

"Marjorie! Look out!" I heard Gordon yell. Training kicked in and I threw it. A bright flash and deafening roar took over before it got far.

* * *

><p>She got the warning too late. The prop gun exploded three feet away from her face. "Ow!" Marjorie cried as she collapsed, gripping her face in pain.<p>

Marjorie! Batman slammed his fist again into the glass. Cracks formed but the glass still didn't give way.

* * *

><p>My ears rang and my head throbbed. I held my burning hands against my face. What the hell was going on?<p>

"Whee!" The Joker did a happy little dance and giggled. He pointed to the electrified entry that led to the transfer loop. "Ta-Da!" Joker looked at the camera by the door. "Honey, I'm home!"

Harley Quinn's voice gushed over the P.A. "Come on in!" She was supposed to be locked up in Penitentiary on the other side of the Island. How the hell did she get access to the P.A. system? Is this some weird nightmare? The security field across the room deactivated. This was going from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>Batman grunted as his foot slammed into the glass. It finally gave way and he jumped through. Glass flew everywhere. Marjorie curled up, trying to protect herself from the sharp glass. He flew over her before landing, rolling to absorb the impact of landing. Batman then got up, bending his knees, bracing for a fight.<p>

Joker ran through the portal. The field activated, blocking him off. "Welcome to the Madhouse, Batman!" Joker held out his arms in pride. "I've set a trap and you sprang it gloriously!"

* * *

><p>I'm not completely satisfied with my characters though, especially Batman and Marjorie. In fact, I'm not really satisfied with the story overall. Constructive feedback is more than welcome, please and thank you.<p> 


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

**A/N: **Ok, I know I've changed the events of the game slightly, just a quick heads up

* * *

><p><span>Out of the Frying Pan…<span>

Batman stood up. "Now let's get this party started!" Joker shouted. Somebody, most likely Quinn, deactivated the security field for two cells, releasing four Blackgate inmates. They eyed Batman, pounding their fists into their palms. They thought they could take him down. They had no idea who they were up against, Batman thought as he studied the attackers.

Large and muscular, the men rushed Batman. The Dark Knight began throwing punches and kicks, blocking blows and sending them into piles on the floor. They were nothing; he took them out in minutes.

* * *

><p>I struggled to my feet. My ears rang and my head spun from the explosion. I was disoriented and my underarms burned. I knew that Joker had gotten out; somehow replaced my handgun with an explosive device and now Batman was beating the crap out of more escaped inmates. But it was surreal, like watching a movie.<p>

"I'm just warming you up, Bats!" Joker's face appeared on all the television monitors. "Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility with a combined sentence of seven-hundred and fifty-two years…Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! It's Round Two!" Joker mocked Batman. More security fields were deactivated. Another group of criminals ran out. A black shadow went to work, taking them out. The hardened punks collapsed like rag dolls.

By then, my head had settled and my ears stopped ringing. I was still wobbly, but I knew I'd live. Batman walked over. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I said coolly. Why should he care about somebody that he stopped all contact with? "It just stings." He took my arm and gently turned it over, looking the reddened skin over carefully. Something tickled my scalp. It felt good. Hold on Marjorie Grace. I scolded myself while Batman checked my other arm. He dumped you, for lack of a better term. "Well, what's the damage, Dr. Bat?"

Batman grimaced at my joke. I forgot he didn't have a sense of humor. "You were lucky. That was a low grade explosive, most likely flash-paper."

"Why flash-paper?" I asked. Batman gave me a scolding look. "Oh yeah, right." I looked down. "Who knows where Pennywise Jr.'s train of thought is running."

"Ooh Margie, I'm _so_ glad you asked!" Joker was using the P.A. again. "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination…" he sang.

My temper blew again. "Another word out of your fat mouth and I'll use it for target practice!" I shouted. Batman squeezed my shoulder in warning, but I brushed it off.

"You better hope Harley didn't hear that…" Joker said in a singsong voice, riling me up further. "You know how protective she is of her puddin'…" The screen went black.

"The system's jammed. We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates." Gordon griped.

"I'll find a way out. Gordon, try and contact the Warden, let him know what's happened." Batman alerted the Commissioner before adding in a growl. "I'll be back…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats…" Joker interrupted us. I took it as a threat. "_I'm_ in control of the asylum. _You're_ not going anywhere that I don't want you to. Understood?"

Batman clenched his fists. "If you think I'll let you run…"

"Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Always with the Hero Speech, you know what? I'm getting bored watching you. Why don't you just come find me?" Joker turned off both the television and security field leading to the rest of Intensive Treatment.

* * *

><p>"You <em>know<em> it's a trap." Jim warned.

"Of _course_ it is," Batman groaned. It was going to be a long night. Joker, as usual, had some surprises waiting for them.

"I'm going with you." Marjorie said, carefully taking Marcus' handgun out of his holster.

"Stay here, it's much safer." The Dark Knight warned.

"I need to get to the security hub in the lobby. The warden and I should be able to win back control of Intensive through manual override." Marjorie held herself up. "Besides, it won't be a good idea for somebody to go into the hallway by themselves right now. Ever heard the phrase 'never leave your partner behind'? Well, I'm sticking with you until we get Joker."

Batman knew that he had lost the argument. Once she made up her mind, good luck trying to get her to change it. "Stay close. If I tell you to do something, you _will_ do it, no questions asked."

He began running down the processing corridor. "Of course, oh beloved Smother." Batman heard Marjorie's low voice following him closely behind.

An alarm sounded. All over the security monitors were images of escaping inmates. The P.A. voice kept coming on, not even using the four-note chime. "Warning. Security Breach in Level B-3." "Warning. Security Breach in Level A-2." "Warning. Security Breach in Level C-8."

Marjorie's gasp caught Batman's attention and he stopped. The corridors were littered with the bodies of dead security officers. She knelt beside one of them. "Timm…are you ok?" Marjorie put her fingers in order to feel a pulse.

Using the scanner built into his cowl, Batman knew that it was too late. Marjorie closed his eyes and crossed herself. The Dark Knight felt a little sorry for her. He knew the bond between the security officers was very strong. That helped him reconcile with her decision to join Arkham's security team. He knew they would look out for her. "I'm sorry." Batman rested his hand comfortingly on Marjorie's shoulder.

"Today was his last day." She said in a soft voice. "He was going to join his family in Bludhaven tomorrow. His wife got a good job there and Timm was excited, because that meant he'd spend more time with his little boy." Marjorie swallowed back a couple of tears and shook her head. "It doesn't make sense."

"Everywhere that madman goes, death and destruction are sure to follow." Batman mused quietly. "We can't stay here, come on." He firmly grabbed Marjorie's elbow and gently pulled her up. "We'll get him. I promise."

_We_…he thought as they continued down the corridor. That was the first time in a long time he thought of them working together. For a long time, it had been "I", not "We". Even when working with Nightwing, Oracle and Robin, Batman always made it clear that _he_ was in charge and that they had to obey any order _he_ gave. Yet here he was, slowing down for her keep up.

The hallway divided into two, they were in the transfer loop. Now all he had to do was get Marjorie to the security hub and turn his attention to finding Joker. With all the high-level prisoners running around through Intensive, he certainly didn't want her running off by herself. And from the looks of things, chances of finding a live officer were slim at best.

Then…he stopped, holding his hand up to stop Marjorie. Something down the hallway had caught his attention. Turning on his cowl confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" I whispered, putting my hand close to my handgun. It felt heavy.<p>

"Somebody's coming. Get down." Batman wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pushed me down before I could say anything. We hid behind the corner with me against the wall. Batman flicked out a Batarang as I drew my weapon. "Be quiet and don't move." He hissed as he threw his cape over me. I was completely hidden, fluorescent light was visible through the opening of his cape. The heavy boots came closer.

I could hear Batman's deep breathing next to me. It helped me remain calm. My heart was pounding so loudly that it was a wonder he couldn't hear it. I took a deep breath, ready for any movement.

"Officer Boles?" Batman put his Batarang back and stood up. I peeked around the corner. Sure enough, there was Boles, jogging towards us.

"Jesus, you scared me." Boles said, jumping back.

"How did you get out? And where's Gordon?" I asked as I put my gun back in its holster.

"I managed to override the control panel in the transfer. Gordon's on his way to the lobby. Come on, we've got to get to the hub and get control back before more of those loonies get loose." He grabbed my arm roughly. I brushed it off as I got the point.

Boles turned and began jogging back the way he came. Batman looked at me, giving a slight nod. He wanted me to go with Boles. As much as I didn't like Boles, I doubted he would've betrayed us. I prepared to follow him. "Marjorie." Batman stopped me. "Take this." He tossed something at me. "It's an earpiece. Call Oracle or me if there's trouble." Batman ran down the other hallway before I could thank him.

I managed to get the thing in my ear as I was running to catch up with Boles. "Hey Wilde! Everything's clear, what's taking you so long?" Boles shouted, his voice got louder the closer I got to the end of the hallway.

"I'm coming!" I said as I finally reached the end of the hallway. Sure enough Boles was standing in front of the elevator. But something was wrong. I don't know how to describe it, but my gut was telling me to not go with Boles. I stopped a few feet from the open elevator door. The nervous feelings intensified. I chalked it up to my claustrophobia.

"What's wrong, Wilde? Come on! We're running out of time." Boles said impatiently.

"Uh," My feet really wanted to run. Come on, Marjorie, it's just a stupid elevator. You were just fine earlier. My self-reassurances weren't working. "Hey Boles, can we please take the stairs? You know I don't like elevators…"

"And you don't have that much of a choice." Boles pointed his rifle to my face. A dark look came over his face. I held up my hands nervously as he cocked it. What the hell was going on? "Get into the goddamn elevator!" He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me into that box. As the elevator door slammed shut, Joker's face appeared on the screen.

"Ooh! Margie-girl! So delighted you could make it! Guess what, you and the old man are invited to the party of a lifetime!" Joker cackled as the box began rising.

* * *

><p>Batman entered the Decontamination Room through the air vent in the ceiling. Down below, green Joker Toxin was slowly flooding the room in a thick green mist. He could hear coughing and laughing of the few survivors. They only had a few seconds left before they'd asphyxiate, dying with wide eyes and their mouths twisted into horrendous grins. He had to hurry and clear the room.<p>

The pieces were finally coming together. A cold thought came over him. This isn't a simple escape attempt. Joker's been planning this. And worse was coming, he could just feel it.

* * *

><p>The elevator jerked to a stop and the gate slid open. Gordon was kneeling before us, his hands behind his back. Boles heaved the butt of his rifle into my neck. I fell down, stars dancing before my eyes. "Get up!" Boles grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me up so I was kneeling.<p>

"With pleasure," I grimaced, rubbing my hands. I looked over at Gordon. A swollen patch of forehead was beginning to turn purple. "You ok?"

"Aside from a headache? Yeah, I'm ok. How about you?"

The door opened. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Quinn squealed as she skipped in. "Oh Margie! Great of you to join us!" She twirled around, swinging her hips. I studied her. She had traded her orange jumpsuit for what can best be described as a nurse's outfit barely covering lingerie. An assault rifle rested on her right hip. She had plastered white makeup on her face, covering her eyes with a black domino mask.

"Nice costume," I said with disgust.

"It so is, isn't it?" Quinn dusted down the short skirt. She's the ultimate role model for dumb blondes everywhere. Hard to believe, considering she used to be a doctor for Arkham. "Mistah J picked it out for me!" She cooed. "He's got great taste, doesn't he?"

"_A la_ the Whore of Babylon." I rolled my eyes, feeling Gordon's scolding look on me. Quinn's mouth puckered into an 'O' before quivering her lips, an offended look. I knew she was faking. Whenever we separated her from Joker after a breakout, she would sob and cry, but no actual tears would come out. It was actually annoying.

"Ignore the party-pooper, Harley." Joker walked towards us, smiling wickedly. "She's just jealous of you, my sexy Hench-Wench!"

Quinn pranced over to him and embraced him. "You're so sweet, Mistah J!" She planted a very loud smooch on his chalky white cheek. Joker on the other hand gave a disgusted look. Those two had the love-hate relationship from Hell.

"Gag me with a spoon." I whispered to Gordon. Quinn rewarded my cheeky comment with a hard slap to the back of my head. Tears bit at the corners of my eyes.

"You've been a naughty little girl. So no lollypop for you." Quinn shook her finger at me.

"We'll deal with her later." Joker passed me an evil glance. "Right now, we need to get Warden Idiot. Boles, you know what to do."

"On your feet, Wilde!" He gripped the collar of my shirt and rudely pulled me up. He dragged me to the intercom. "You're going to get Sharp in here. No funny business." His hot breath blew on my neck. It stank of bourbon. "Or Quinn will paint the room with the Commissioner's brains." Quinn rested the barrel to the back of Gordon's head as if to prove a point.

I was really torn. If I cooperated, things would get worse for the others on duty tonight. If not, my best friend would lose her dad. I looked at Gordon, unsure of what to do. He looked at me calmly.

An idea formed; maybe I could hint to Sharp that things were out of control. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the intercom button. "Quincy, this is Margie. Can you hear me?"

"You know I _hate_ being called that. What's going on?" His pompous voice buzzed back. "We just lost all control!"

"Yeah. Uh, we have a _situation_ in transfer." I hoped he would get my hints. There was a silent, awkward pause.

"I'm on my way." He buzzed off before I could stop him. No! I bit back my protest. Boles dragged me back, dropping me to my knees by Gordon. Now what do we do? I struggled to find ideas as my hands were tightly bound behind my back. I couldn't use the earpiece, not just because of my hands but because I was being watched by Boles, Quinn and Joker.

The doors hissed open and Sharp stepped in. He tapped his cane on the floor. His black piggy eyes widened when he saw Gordon and me. "Surprise!" Joker jumped in front of Sharp. The madman was yielding a giant mallet. "Have a party favor from me!" He slammed it into the warden's head. Sharp slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Ooh, Mistah J, he don't look too good." Quinn looked down at Sharp.

"Maybe he just needs some quiet time. He's all yours, m'dear. I've got some bat business to take care of first in the basement. But until then, we're going to get things started in the lobby! Boles? Keep an eye on our two…_special_…guests. This is going to be the best thing that's ever happened to this loony bin!" He rubbed his gloved hands, giggling.

I was afraid. I was very afraid. Whatever the Joker had in mind wasn't good. And I had no way to get help or warn the others of the coming battle. The avalanche had started. And the only thing I could do was hold on and hope we'd survive.

* * *

><p>"I see anything that even looks a little bit like a bat and this guard dies!" Batman watched from his vantage point, a stone gargoyle near the roof. Serial killer Victor Zsaz was pacing around the patient pacification chair with the victim strapped into it. His hostage, Batman had learned his name was Mike, writhed as Zsaz delivered a painful electric shock. No doubt Zsaz was counting on adding another tally mark to his skin, a marker to his victims.<p>

"Let him go Zsaz!" Officer Zach Franklin half-ordered, half-begged. The guards and psychiatrist Dr. Gretchen Whistler were helpless, having been isolated off by the electric security gate. And now Batman was right behind Zsaz. He couldn't see the Winged Avenger. Perfect. Here we go. Batman stiffened his cloak as he dove into a glide. His outstretched feet made contact with Zsaz's scarred neck.

The force of the kick forced Zsaz to the ground. To ensure he was out for good, Batman punched his face. The Kevlar and reinforced steel gauntlet knocked the serial killer out cold.

"Somebody put this animal back in his cell!" Batman said with disgust.

The television monitors in the room buzzed in static before being replaced with a shot of a woman's chest. "Can anybody hear me? Is this thing on?" Quinn's bubbly voice cooed as she adjusted the view and stepped back. The image was live, being shot in a room that looked like an office. She wore a nurse's outfit that showed plenty of purple and red lingerie. "Oh hiya, B-man. Harley Quinn here. How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh?"

Batman noticed Sharp's distinctive cane in her hands. He grimaced. Things had gotten much worse. "I've got something to show you! One second, B-man!" Quinn ran off and pushed a bound and gagged Sharp into camera view. "Tah-Dah! I'm now subbing for the old man!" She sat in Sharp's lap, pinching his fat cheek. The warden gave her a disgusted look. "Old Sharpie's never been happier. In case you haven't figured it out, today's the Joker's big homecoming and you're the guest of honor!"

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn!" Batman warned.

"Tempting Bats, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum." She got up and looked into the camera. "Well, technically they're the Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate. But you get the idea. Buh-Bye for now!" Grunting, Quinn slammed the cane into the camera. Static filled the screen.

So that fire was no accident…Batman had no time to follow that train of thought, as the doors leading to the Pacification Chambers opened. A green arrow spray-painted in the floor pointed down the hallway. He's made his next move, Batman ran off.

As he followed the arrows down the hallway, a thought came to him. Marjorie mentioned that she and the Warden both had to turn on the main security. That apparently hadn't happened as everything hadn't been locked down. Nor would that happen anytime soon, seeing as Quinn has the Warden hostage at the moment.

Worry threatened to breech his cool and calm façade. Where was Marjorie? Maybe he should try to find her…no. He remembered tossing Marjorie an earpiece before she left with Boles. She would've called if there was trouble. But she couldn't have if…Oracle. He pressed the earpiece in his cowl. "Oracle, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What's up?" Barbara Gordon's voice came through clearly. The former Batgirl was always on standby with technical support and ready to access information.

"Joker's overtaken the asylum and has taken the Warden hostage." He kept things brief, looking out for trouble.

She became worried. "Do you need anything? Is…Dad ok?"

He had slowed to a walk. "The last I saw him, yes. He and Marjorie Wilde were on their way to the lobby in Intensive. I need you to check on her for me. I gave her an earpiece when we separated but she hasn't made contact with me."

"Give me a couple of seconds…" her voice trailed off. Batman could hear her mumbling to herself, checking the built in pulse monitor and GPS. "Yep, she's in the hallway outside transfer and moving quickly towards the lobby. Her heart rate is calm."

His worry dissipated. "Ok, good."

"I'll gather every reference to Arkham I can find. Might be useful later." Oracle signed off. Batman had reached the end of the hallway. A large smiley face was spray-painted on the door. It opened into another transfer room.

Joker was waiting for him, standing on a large steel box locked with a twisting system. "About time you showed up, Bats!" Enraged, Batman flicked out a Batarang and threw it at Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime ducked, the Batarang hit the chain above, sending sparks everywhere. Joker giggled before he tapped his foot on top of the box. The wheel locking the box twisted open. The side facing Batman fell off, landing with a loud clang. In the dark box, all Batman could see was two little green lights. As it moved forward, those green lights revealed themselves to be eyes. Those eyes belonged to a large humanoid being, its body grossly muscular and its spine poking out of its back. "Ooh! He's a _big_ one!" Joker clapped his hands like an excited child.

The being, whatever It was, looked at Batman and charged. Great. Just great. Batman began throwing a barrage of Batarangs at It and rolled out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Frankie, you know what to do." Quinn gushed. She had managed to release the Blackgate inmates that were in the transfer loop. I watched, afraid as they broke into the supply depot and began unloading the various weapons inside. Our little army walked forward, Quinn keeping a close eye on Gordon and me.<p>

I looked at Gordon and mouthed 'What should we do?' He shook his head, helpessly, making my spirits fall. Good God, now what do we do? I tried slowing down, trying to buy time.

"You two keep your mouths shut and there'll be no trouble." Boles growled at Gordon and me before running forward. "Hanks! Rodriguez!" I saw the two guards hurry forward. They didn't see us. "An army of Joker's men is on the way! Guard the main entrance!"

"Will do…" Rodriguez's thick head of black hair shook as he nodded and hurried to the entrance. Hanks, a shorter guard followed after him.

"Hey, wait a second!" Officer North shouted as he came out of the security hub. "How do you know that…?"

I couldn't stand it anymore. "It's an ambush!" I yelled out. The armed prisoners cocked their weapons behind me. Gordon jumped into me, pushing me down. The bullets whistled above us. Gordon and I curled up, trying to make ourselves as small as possible. **CRASH!** A shot hit the skylight above. Pieces of glass showered down. It gave me an idea. Using numbing fingers, I felt around for a piece of glass big enough to cut through the ropes binding my wrists. When I found it, I picked it up and angled it to cut through the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Gordon asked as the gunfight continued around us.

"Trying to get free," I grunted, sawing through the rope. A few times, the glass slipped and cut my fingers. Finally, I felt the last strand give. "Yes!" I pulled my wrists apart and began untying the Commissioner. "Cover me." I hissed as I drew my handgun.

"Where're you going?" Gordon drew his and began firing.

"We need backup!" I took down a thug with a shot to the hand and hurried up the metal staircase to the hub. Crouching down to make myself less of a target, I crept towards the security station. Due to the Warden's…predicament…I didn't have full control as I didn't have his key. Several alarms were beeping. I cursed. Pretty much all the prisoners in both Intensive and the Penitentiary had been released. There were also alerts that several security depots had been broken into. I didn't know how many were still alive.

I picked up the CB and dialed in the emergency code. It broadcast to the guards' walkie-talkies. Better than nothing. "Attention! Attention! All security personal secure current location. Shoot to kill if necessary. We are having a mass breakout. Repeat. We are having a mass breakout…"

A loud gunshot rang out near me. The radio system shattered, sputtering before dying. Screaming, I looked up to see Boles, his smoking rifle pointing to my face. The scarred face was twisted in anger. "Gotcha bitch." He growled as he aimed the butt of his rifle to his face.

Before I could react, he thrust it into my face. I fell, my vision blurring. There was another hard blow, crashing me into darkness.

* * *

><p>Batman dodged another attack from the giant and prepared another Batarang. His attack plan was very simple. Throw Batarangs to provoke It into a charge. Roll out of way until It runs into a wall and stuns Itself. Beat the living shit out of It. Repeat cycle, or as Marjorie would put it: 'rinse and repeat'. The plan was working. It seemed to be slowing down.<p>

It gripped its chest, gasping for air before falling. Batman felt the floor beneath him quake. It was dead. "Well _that_ was unexpected, wasn't it?" Joker said disappointedly before adding a muttering "note to self, need stronger test subjects". He shrugged his shoulders before throwing his arms out wide. "Seeing as I'm feeling generous today, I'll give this one to you for free." Joker stepped closer to the edge of the box. "End this once and for all! Pull the plug! Send me falling into the five story drop below our feet!"

Batman pulled out his Batarang. He could end this all right now. One Batarang and he could go on his way, the Joker safely behind bars again. But that's what Joker wanted. He wanted the Dark Knight to give in. Batman paused, torn before lowering the Batarang.

Joker laughed. "Oh, you're getting _too_ predictable Bats!" Lights flashed, the doors behind Joker opened and the cage backed up into the room. "Meanwhile, I've got people coming in from all over Arkham. You'll see…" His giggles echoed as the heavy doors closed.

The security booth off to the left buzzed off. "Hey Batman! I'm over here!" Batman saw a guard, his face guard down. He hurried inside, noticing an unconscious guard on the floor. "Marjorie ordered us to secure the nearest area before the radio died. Jerry and I ran in here and powered up the gate. Must've passed out."

"Joker went through that door. What's on the other side?"

"We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is through the transport system."

"Open it!" Batman ordered.

"No problem. I just have to call in another cell." He turned to the computer and began typing. "What's going on…"

"Having a little trouble up there?" Joker's face appeared on the monitor, smiling.

"Joker," Batman clenched his fists.

"You were expecting, maybe, Two-Face?" Joker asked innocently.

"There's no escape Joker. I _will_ find you." Batman's patience was thinning.

"I'm counting on it. Just not yet! And just incase you were planning on following us, I've arranged for a little insurance." Joker turned the camera towards a monitor showing the lobby's security hub.

Marjorie was using the CB. From the time stamp, this had been recorded no more than ten minutes before. Boles was behind her. He fired his rifle into the panel. Marjorie jumped back. There was some silent exchange before Boles hit Marjorie's face with the butt of his rifle. She fell and stirred, obviously dazed. The traitorous guard hit her again, this time on the back of her head. Marjorie didn't move after that.

"Officer Boles," Batman was disgusted. And he suggested she go with him…his worry grew as she didn't move.

"And she's not alone, your old pal Commissioner Gordon's is also a guest at the party. If anybody sees you following them, they die. Harley's looking forward to it!" Joker's face buzzed off.

That's it. Batman determined as he rubbed his gauntlets. He was going after them. The guard apologized and let him out of the transfer room. Batman said nothing as he ran down the hallway to the transfer loop. Marjorie needed his help. As did the Commissioner, he added silently.

But the image of Marjorie lying unconscious on the floor bothered him during the long run.


	3. And into the Fire

…And Into The Fire

Now he had to break the bad news to Oracle. Batman activated the earpiece. "Joker's sealed himself off. He has both your father and Marjorie."

"Dad…" her voice cracked.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get them back."

"I know, but still,"

"Oracle, I _will_ get them back. Joker won't win. I _won't_ let him. I need you to keep an eye on Marjorie's tracker. If I find her, I'll find the Commissioner."

"Done deal, I'm setting up the schematics right now and turning on her pulse alert. Give me a moment and I'll update you." She signed off.

Batman had reached the transfer handoff. The elevator was nowhere in sight, the bar-shaped counterweight hung in the center of the open shaft. Something didn't feel right. Batman looked around carefully, trying to find the source. A guard was trying to call it down, muttering angrily. "Stupid, unreliable…" he noticed Batman. "How did Joker get…?"

"Quiet," Batman held up hand. He had noticed a shadow moving towards the counterweight. Quinn landed on it with a loud thump. Batman whipped out a Batarang, aiming it at Quinn.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh! B-man! Mistah J doesn't want you following us just yet." She gripped the steel cable holding up the counterweight and wrapped her legs around it. There was a detonator in her other hand. Quinn pressed the button, Batman prepared for the worst. He could faintly hear a beeping noise followed by a loud **BANG!** The counterweight shot up like a rocket, Quinn laughing in glee. If the counterweight was going up, then that meant the….

Sure enough the cage came hurtling down. "Get out of the way!" Batman pushed the guard aside and rolled out of the way. The cage hit the edge of the shaft and crumpled apart, now useless.

Quinn's voice came over the P.A. system. "No way you're following us now, B-Man. You're trapped down there until me and Mistah J are ready for yas. Ha! Ha! HA!"

"What the…?" The guard was shaking. His heart rate was elevated. Batman noticed a chair nearby.

"Sit down" he helped the guard over to the chair. "Stay here." Batman said before turning to the shaft. Quinn had never been too bright.

"Bruce, you ok?" Oracle's voice came over the earpiece. "I heard a loud crash over your earpiece."

"Harley Quinn tried to slow me down, dropped an elevator on me." Batman said as he climbed over a bar blocking the way.

"Did it work?" Oracle was no doubt smiling.

"Of course not." Batman chuckled. Marjorie would've come up with a smart-ass comment to retort with. Marjorie…he thought about the image of her lying on the floor, unmoving. It wasn't like her to be helpless, the only time he saw her as such was on the night Scarecrow killed Sam.

There was a chance now that she was…no. He shot his grapple gun high in the air, the high-powered motor pulling him up. He won't think that way. Not tonight. Not when so many people needed him to think clearly.

Gordon needed him. Marjorie needed him. Especially Marjorie.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened, everything was blurry. Ow…my head…I groaned as I sat up. There were a couple of good-sized bumps on my head. What was going on? Loud buzzing rang in my ears. The last thing I could remember was walking to the Intensive Treatment lobby. Why was I going there?<p>

There were distant popping sounds in the distance, almost like a movie was playing in the background. It sounds like gunfire. I realized as I rubbed my eyes. What was going on? At least my sight and hearing were getting better. Now if only my thoughts could clear up.

Somebody grabbed the back of my shirt and began pulling me. What the…? I began flailing my arms at whoever had grabbed me. "Let me go!"

"Marjorie! Marjorie! It's me!" Rodriguez's voice came from behind. Was he the one who grabbed me? "You're not helping here!" I turned around and saw him. He wrapped his arm underneath my arms and we began crouching our way down the stairs of the hub and towards the utility corridor. "You got hit on the head by Boles, don't you remember, _amiga_?"

Boles…that's right. The sonofabitch is getting a pink slip as soon as I get back to my office. Not to mention a one-way ticket to Blackgate…

**BANG!** A shot rang out next to me. Rodriguez gasped in pain, slumping to the ground. No! I saw Boles there, the barrel of his rifle smoking. My mind immediately cleared and I flew into a rage. "You bastard!" I rushed him, fists flying. Before I could stop, he had the butt of his rifle turned around. It hit my sternum. I fell off, breathless.

Boles was on top of me before I could get up. His rank breath blew in my face. "The bat isn't here to save you. Because I'm going to put you in your place." Boles' large hands gripped my neck and began choking me. Gasping for air, my arms failed wildly. That's when I saw my handgun in his holster. If I could just…

Knee him. The answer came to me. Just knee him and use his distraction to get the gun. I did. Groaning, he took his hands off my neck and on his manhood. I yanked out my handgun. It was light.

The bastard must've unloaded it after stealing it from me in the elevator. No matter. I punched him before getting up. "That's for swiping my gun." I kicked my steel-toed boot into his gut. He curled up in a ball, groaning. "That's for betraying us." I placed my foot on his side so he couldn't roll out of the way. "And this is because you are an insufferable sonofabitch." I pistol-whipped him just above his right ear. It delivered a satisfying smack. He was out cold.

By then, the gunfight had stopped. Quinn and Gordon were nowhere in sight. Bodies of convicts and guards lay everywhere, all dead. Except Rodriguez, groaning next to me. Concern kicked in and I knelt next to him. "Hang on, _amigo_." I tore part of his shirt off to press against the wound. But I knew his chances weren't good. He had been shot in the torso. "We're getting help."

"Wilde! Are you ok?" North ran down the stairs of the hub, his rifle's safety was locked on. Apparently the three of us were the only ones left alive.

"Help me get him into the utility corridor. Hurry, before more of them show up." I ordered. We helped Rodriguez up, supporting him on our shoulders and half-carried, half-dragged him into the utility corridor.

Only a heavy steel door and an escape hatch accessed the utility corridor. It acted as an emergency bunker in case of breakouts like this and if we needed an escape route. Since the doors weren't on the security system, Joker couldn't override it. And it would take Bane to rip down the door, which fortunately, we didn't have to worry about happening. There was even a landline and radio for help. We'd be safe.

All right. All we've got to do is call the cops for backup and they'll be here in minutes. I was feeling better as we opened the door and got Rodriguez inside. A few bolts later, the door was securely locked.

There wasn't much in the little room, just the phone and radio panel in addition to a small cot, a desk and a metal supply depot. We put Rodriguez on the cot. North got to work treating his injuries and I activated the landline and radio.

My right ear began to buzz. What the? I touched my ear when I felt the earpiece. Oracle's voice began breaking through the static. "Marjorie? Marjorie? Please come in!" The volume blared into my ear.

"Ouch!" I pressed it to respond. "No need to shout Oracle. I'm right here."

"Oh, thank God! Is Dad ok?"

"Wilde, who are you talking to?" North interrupted me, his hand pressing down on Rodriguez's bleeding wound.

"It's a friend, North. What, Oracle? About the Commissioner being ok? No. Or rather, I don't know." I paced, trying to find a place where the static would lessen. The blows to my head must've damaged the earpiece. "We got separated. Where's Batman?"

"He's climbing up the elevator shaft in Intensive."

"Climbing up the…never mind," I shook my head, smiling. Leave it to Batman to use the most unusual and dramatic of entrances. "Always has to take the path less traveled, doesn't he?"

She chuckled. "That's Bruce for you. What's happened?"

I filled Oracle in on the night's events, finishing with "…and to top that all off, Joker's men have broken into the depots and are armed. A couple of guards and I were lucky to get away."

"That's not all he's done." I heard Oracle's fingers clicking over her computer keyboard. "I've been keeping an ear on the police feeds. Joker claims to have placed bombs all over Gotham. Says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island. It's being suppressed at the moment, but the story will break anytime."

There was a soft beep before Batman's voice joined us. No doubt he'd been listening in. "He's lying. It's just a diversion to keep people away."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Joker was unpredictable, we knew to expect anything and everything from him.

"I _know_ him." An annoyed Batman said. "I'm almost at the top. Marjorie, stay where you are." He buzzed off before I could ask more.

"Have a nice day." I muttered, taking my hand off the receiver. I walked over to North and Rodriguez. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit," Rodriguez moaned weakly. He looked at us, I noticed a look of worry in his dulling eyes. "Will you two keep an eye on Maria for me?"

"Don't talk like that." North said, putting his hand on Rodriguez's shoulder. "We'll be out of here soon." They looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Joker's threatened to blow up parts of Gotham if anybody sets foot on Arkham." I couldn't look at Rodriguez. I knew that he was going to die and there was nothing we could do for him. I felt helpless, the first time I had felt that way since Sam's death. Not even Batman could save him. He was too far-gone by the time help came. And it was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and…

"We're trapped then?" North shook his head. Something came to mind, a memory of the lit up map of the island. Things began clicking into place.

"Maybe not," there just might be hope after all. "Last I checked, the inmates haven't taken control of Arkham East. There's a security hub in the Mansion's basement. I can turn on total lockdown there."

"I thought Joker has full control." Rodriguez coughed. "And for that matter, don't you need two keys to turn them on. One from Sharp and the other from you?"

"That's true, but the Warden keeps a spare key in his office safe. And the hub is on a separate system, a sort of backup." I opened up the supply depot, it was still stocked with what I needed. I put on a bulletproof vest, and a long dark duster. "I'll go through the backdoor by the locker room. It leads to Arkham East. I get there and into the Mansion, I shouldn't have a problem."

By then, I had loaded up on ammunition, grabbed a handful of riot cuffs and a flashlight. "Stay here, this will be home base. Don't let anybody we don't know in."

"_Vaya con Dios_." Rodriguez nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I headed down the corridor to the locker room.

"What if Batman comes here?" North asked.

I stopped. Part of me wondered if I should contact Batman and tell him my plan…no. I decided while holding my head up. Who needs him? I'm a big girl and can tie my own shoes. I can do this all by myself. After all, I've spent two years here at Arkham. I'm Head of Security and will do my job. And I did it all without him. "Just tell him where I'm going." I continued on my merry way.

* * *

><p>Finally. Batman had made it to the top of the shaft. Checking his detective vision, he saw that the coast was clear. But the door leading into the lobby was locked. He'd have to find another way into the lobby then. No problem, he noticed a vent bolted to the wall. It was locked with security bolts so inmates couldn't use them to escape. Not that they gave Batman much trouble.<p>

Within seconds, he had reached the end. It opened into the lobby. Batman gently kicked the vent cover off, moving it quietly off to the side. There was a gargoyle high above, a perfect vantage point. He fired the grapple gun up to it. Fortunately, it was dark by the ceiling. If he kept quiet, nobody would notice him. They'd think it was a shadow until it was too late.

Batman crouched and surveyed the scene. It was a massacre. The dead bodies of guards and inmates lay everywhere. Coagulating blood streaked the walls and floor. Joker was there, surrounded by five heavily armed Blackgate thugs. They were looking down at Boles, who was slowly struggling to his feet. "Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. Did you have fun with Margie?" Joker mockingly asked. No doubt she gave the traitorous guard hell before escaping. Good job, Marjorie, Batman kept a smile to himself. "Although it looks more like she had fun with you." Joker laughed.

"Where'd she go?" Boles growled, wincing in pain. "As soon as I get my hands on her again, I'll…"

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. I gave you a simple task. Keep an eye on Margie until the party." Joker's voice was low, dangerously low. This wasn't good. "I thought you could handle it. I mean, how hard is it to keep her from running away?"

"You don't know her, Joker!" Boles began looking around, desperate for an escape. Not that he'd get far, Batman realized.

Joker roughly grabbed the beck of Boles' neck. He wasn't smiling, he was really mad. "And apparently, neither did you." Joker shoved Boles' face into his tacky boutonniere. Batman could only watch as the guard began laughing. It reached a fever pitch before he suddenly stopped laughing. A rigid smile froze his face as his eyes widened. Boles was dead. "Hey, Frankie, has anyone told you that your smile is your worst feature?" Joker threw back his head and cackled.

Batman grimaced. Day after day, night after night, he stops Joker and his fellow degenerates. Only for them to break out of Arkham and do it all over again. Sometimes, he wondered if he should end it all…

"Ok, the dear old Bat is on his way. And the party isn't ready yet. Your job; keep him from leaving until then. Or you'll end up like Boles. Understood?" Frightened, they nodded. Joker skipped off and the convicts spread out. "It should be as easy as pie."

It will be easy, Batman agreed with the Joker. For me. Batman prepared to take them out.

* * *

><p>I pushed the heavy steel door open. Cool air blew into my face, smelling of saltwater and rain. I could see the ledge a few yards ahead, cut into the rock wall. The full moon lit up my path, eliminating the need for my flashlight. Easy. I walked over.<p>

Then I saw the rusted fire escape ladder. It was hanging precariously from its rusted bolts in the rock wall. That doesn't look safe, I thought as I stepped closer to it. Might as well try climbing it. I put one foot on the bottom step. It wobbled wildly and creaked loudly. I jumped away. Well, that rules out that route.

Ok, you can figure this out, Marjorie. I scratched my scalp. Come on, sis, I could hear my brother's warm voice in the back of my mind. You've never backed away from a challenge before. This is one you haven't faced before. I smiled, Sam always knew how to encourage me. Even thought he had been dead for two years, I felt him gently pushing me onwards.

The rock wall caught my attention. The surface was jagged and pieces of rock stuck out. It looked ok for climbing. How high was it? Maybe ten, fifteen feet? There you go. I thought proudly as I gripped part of the wall with one hand and braced my foot onto another jagged piece of rock.

It'll be just like when Bruce took you rock climbing on your birthday… I paused, remembering him helping me up a particularly slick part of the pass. A tiny bit of me smiled at the fond memory, but a prick of sadness joined it. His hand had a firm grip, but gentle. And how he smiled when I got up to the top. See, Marjorie, I would never let you fall, he promised before kissing me. That's when I realized that I missed him.

Get your head out of the clouds, Marjorie. I shook my head clear. Get to work and you'll be done before Batman has a chance to get here.

But the sad feeling didn't really leave.

* * *

><p>Batman stretched his cape taunt and jumped into a glide. His target was the last convict standing. Using darkness, he had managed to stun and take out the others. He extended his feet out, aiming for the space between the shoulders. There was a satisfying smack as the crony went down. Another punch to the head conked him out.<p>

A door opened. "Hey Batman! Over here!" It was William North, one of the guards on duty. Batman hurried over and into the room. North closed the door behind him.

In the corner, Batman saw a guard lying still. He didn't need to turn on his vision to see that he was dead. "What happened?"

"It was a bloodbath." North said, shaking his head. "Boles came up and said something about Joker's army coming. Two of my guys went up to the front and Boles shot them dead. Rodriguez managed to get Wilde away but Boles got him. We got him in here and did our best but…" North shook his head.

"Did you see the Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"Yes, Quinn dragged him out the entrance moments before the gunfight ended. I have no idea where she could've taken him."

"And Wilde?"

"She went down the corridor to the emergency exit. Said something about turning on total lockdown from the Mansion." North pointed down the hallway.

"Stay here. If you keep the door locked, you shouldn't have trouble." Batman ordered before running off.

* * *

><p>I was halfway up the slippery cliff face. Using mostly trial and error, I had managed to get up without falling. I gripped a rock above me and moved my foot up. It slipped. Jesus! I stopped moving; anchoring my foot in the spot I had taken it off of. I breathed deeply, trying to calm down my racing heart. Ok, let's try this again. Again, I found the foothold and put my foot securely. Now for the other foot, one…two…three! I pushed myself up.<p>

My foot lost its grip and I fell. I fell backwards, landing my ass onto the cold and wet rock. The wind got knocked out of me and bright lights danced before my eyes. Damn, that hurt. Wincing, I decided to lie on my back until the waves of pain stopped. I rested my head down and looked straight up at Batman looking down at me. Strangely, he had an amused smile on his face.

"Jesus Christ you scared me!" I grabbed my chest. "Don't do that again." I groaned. "Just how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I gritted my teeth as my lower body throbbed. "You ok?"

"Only thing bruised is my pride," I tried to convince him by smiling. He didn't react, turning his face neutral. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Gordon and making sure you get to the Mansion."

"Nice of you to care for me." I moaned. "First time you've done so in like what, two years?" An anger I hadn't felt in a long time began to fester.

"Marjorie…" Batman quietly warned.

I held up my hand to stop him. "You don't want to talk about it, so I won't say any more. Thanks for checking in on me." I turned back to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get to the Mansion on the other side." I said in a snide voice. Not waiting for an answer, I began climbing. In my anger, I didn't pay attention and fell right off. As before, I got up and gripped the wall again.

"You know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result?" He said. I could imagine him smirking.

"Yeah, good point…" I said as he began chuckling. I realized what he had said and got mad. "Hey! Ever heard of determination?" I looked back at him. "I think you of all people should know what that is. Or have you been spending too much time with bimbos with the IQs of matchboxes, just like the one you took out shortly after breaking up with me?"

Batman stopped laughing. His face grimaced and I knew I had gone too far. I had forgotten the protective attitude he had to the women he dated. "Bruce…I…I'm sorry." He didn't respond. I grabbed some rocks and began climbing again. Batman gently tapped my arm. A shiver went up my back. Stopping, I looked back at him. "Uh, something's wrong?"

"There's an easier way." Batman flicked his cloak back as he took out his grappling gun. He held out his free hand. Why not? I thought as took it. Batman pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. It was a warm and gentle grip. I realized how much I missed it. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He flinched slightly but said nothing as he aimed the grappling gun to a branch dangling from the entrance of the cave. "Hold on." The gun popped loudly as the hook clenched the branch. We were jerked up, flying fast. I buried my face in his shoulder until we reached the top.

* * *

><p>They stopped and he stepped onto the ledge. Batman unhooked the grapple gun and put it back in his belt. Marjorie poked her head out of his arm. It was strange seeing her with short hair. Two years ago, it was shoulder length and wavy. He missed running his fingers through it and rubbing her scalp.<p>

"That was much easier." Marjorie said, slowly letting go. Did she want to keep holding on to him? A small part of him wished she would…he shook it away. Not now. He had work to do. And that was getting Marjorie safely to the Mansion.

The huge building loomed in front of them. A gothic structure against the modern skyscrapers and lights of Gotham, it had a commanding effect on everyone who looked on it. No wonder Arkham decided to turn his ancestral home into an asylum for the criminally insane. It surely forced people to clean up their acts.

"No matter how many times I look at it, it still gives me the creeps." Marjorie commented. "So what's the plan?"

"I get you to the Mansion and help you put this place into lockdown. That is, unless you have a better idea."

"Nope," she groaned quietly. "Get out the grapple gun." Marjorie held out her arms. Batman ignored her as he surveyed the scene in detective mode. He could make out ten figures pacing around. The computer didn't identify them as hostiles. He turned it off. "I'm waiting." Marjorie said impatiently.

Taking a hook out of the center pouch of his utility belt, he wrapped it around Marjorie and hooked it closed. "Whatever you do, don't let go."

She looked at him, her face wide in fear. "Oh no, you're not going to…"

He smirked at her. "Oh yes I am." He stretched out the folds of his cloak. Marjorie wrapped her arms around his neck again. The cloak stiffened and he jumped into a glide. Controlling the glide was little more difficult on account of Marjorie's extra weight. But nothing he couldn't handle.

They flew above two guards at the base of the stairs leading to the Mansion. "Jesus Christ! You scared me Batman." One of the guards exclaimed as the two landed at the front door. Marjorie still held on as Batman released the wire from around her. "Wilde! What the heck are you doing with Batman?"

"He helped me escape Intensive." Marjorie said as she let go. "Is the Mansion secure, Josephs?"

"Yes ma'am. And the Gardens too." The other guard said as he left his position and came over. Batman recognized him from previous visits to Arkham. He was called Brian. "Highly doubt they'll be able to get through. Not on our watch anyway."

Batman doubted it, but was wise enough to stay silent. "Very well. How many of us are left?" Marjorie straightened her back as she spoke to Josephs.

"There's twenty of us altogether here. We haven't heard from Intensive, Medical or the Penitentiary."

She looked at him with warm brown eyes. "Ok, so it's safe for us to presume that we're the only survivors. We should be able to keep Arkham East out of Joker's hands." She was cool and collected; looking at Josephs the same way he did to Nightwing or Robin. The previous Heads of Security didn't have the same air she was showing. Maybe there was a chance Arkham would be secure with Marjorie's as Head of Security. Then again, he didn't raise his hopes.

Still, it was amazing how much two years had changed her. Once a follower during her days as a cop, here she was, being a professional leader. Maybe Arkham was a good thing for her…

The intercom turned on. Joker's voice rang out. "Harley tells me the Batman's car is still parked in front of Intensive. We can't have him up and leave us, now can we? Every thug, murderer, villain and kindergarten teacher who doesn't have party orders should head over and smash it to pieces!"

Marjorie looked at Batman. "Well, hop to it. Hopefully the Commissioner's still with Quinn. We'll be ok here." Batman nodded and turned away to head back to Arkham North. "Batman?" Marjorie added, almost in afterthought. He looked back at her. She swallowed and looked at him gratefully. "Thank you." She meant it. "And good luck."

"You're welcome." He nodded and ran towards the door leading to Arkham North.

* * *

><p>With Batman on his way to Arkham North, I turned to the Mansion. "I'm going to turn on total lockdown. Stay here." I ordered Josephs and Brian. I push open the doors just as my cellphone rings. "Now what?" I groaned. Picking it out, I recognized the caller as Dr. Fries. "Dr. Fries, what's wrong?"<p>

"Marjorie, what's going on?" He was whispering, as if he was trying hard not to be heard. "Joker's men have infiltrated Medical. They're armed and rounding up the doctors. Please, help us." He hung up quickly.

Damn it. How could I turn on lockdown? I could send someone to it. No…I needed to put in the password. And after the incident with Boles, I wasn't sure which of them to trust. Dr. Fries and the other doctors needed help. I couldn't leave them. My mind was made up. I had to do something. Turning around, I ran to the doors connecting to Arkham West. "Hey! Where are you going?" Brian yelled after me.

"Change of plans. Medical is under siege. They need help."

"I'm coming with you. After all, 'never leave your partner behind', right?" Brian walked forward. Josephs nodded, also stepping forward. He was coming too. I realized they had a point. The island was too dangerous to cross alone. Especially in Arkham West. I could've been stupid and walked right into trouble. Not the first time I let my emotions take control and acted stupidly. That's how Sam…I refused to think that.

"Ok, come with me, and do as I say. I tell you to run, you run. Got it?"

Josephs saluted. "Yes ma'am."

We began walking quickly to the doors. The intercom came on again. "Ding! D-Ding! Dong! We've got reports of an escaped party pooper running around the island! We know her! We love her! Our dear Margie…not! I don't want her messing up my party. First person who brings me her cold dead carcass will get a shiny and pretty prize!"

Great. I muttered as the great door between East and West opened. First Joker breaks out. Now I've got a price on my head.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I'm really changing the gameplay around, but it was the only way to get this to work. Please R+R.


	4. Perchance to Fear

Perchance to Fear

**A/N:** First off, I want to say thank you to my lovely reviewers for taking the time to read and comment and for everyone who marked this story as their favorite and/or are currently following it. It means so much to me. Also, be sure to check out Tonycakes' story _A Dark Knight in Arkham City_ and Shadowknight1211's story _Shadows of Arkham_ City. Good job and keep up the good work_._

This chapter is very dark. So reader discretion is advised. And my disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Batman had made his way back to Arkham North and was now crouched on the awning entrance to Intensive. There was a large group of thugs surrounding the Batmobile. The sounds of pipes banging the metal chassis rang through the air. Oracle had disabled the car's powerful countermeasures. But he couldn't see Quinn or Gordon. No matter. Time to get to work.<p>

His cowl counted nine of them. Fortunately, none were armed. Even if they were, it was something he could handle. Batman picked one of the thugs farthest away from the Batmobile. He looked big enough to break his fall. Perfect. Batman jumped into a glide, landing all his weight on the convict.

"It's the Bat!" One of them cried out. They swarmed him, ready to take him down and out. They had underestimated him. Batman got to work, kicking, swirling his cape over and around, blocking and punching. In minutes, it was over. All nine of them were unconscious and lying on the wet gravel ground. Batman rubbed the sore knuckles underneath his gauntlet.

Now there has to be something around here that can lead me right to Quinn and Gordon. He thought as he turned on the cowl's computer and scanned for evidence. Something caught Batman's attention. It was a pipe carved with Jim Gordon's initials. Barbara had given it to him for his birthday the year before. There was also a trail of tobacco, identified as Wild Country. That was his favorite tobacco. Good job, Jim, the Dark Knight thought. He left a trail for Batman to follow.

It led in the direction of Arkham West, the only section of the island he and Marjorie hadn't visited yet. Hopefully he'd get Gordon away from Quinn before lockdown was activated.

"Batman, have you found Dad yet?" Oracle asked through the earpiece.

"Not yet." Batman said. "But I'm close. He's alive, Barbara. That pipe you gave him last year? I found it and he left a trail for me to follow." Batman was about to start following the trail when he remembered something in the trunk of the Batmobile.

"Good." Oracle sighed. "Oh and before I forget. The schematics you asked for? I've uploaded them into your computer. I've also marked key locations like your car."

"Thank you, Oracle. I'll keep in touch." Batman signed off as he opened the trunk. Inside was a supply of explosive gel and the applicant gun. Something told him he was going to need it before the night was through.

* * *

><p>Josephs, Brian and I carefully stepped through the great door; watching for any traps the inmates might have set. The rain had finally let up and the full moon glowed high above. I could see the Gotham City backdrop behind the Medical Facility and the Penitentiary. While those two facilities were newer compared to the rest of the island, they still had a frightening glance about them, as if daring outsiders to come in and learn whatever mysteries lie inside. Strange, I thought as I looked around. I don't remember so many rocks lying around here.<p>

"Oh man…" I heard Josephs groan. Now what? I looked at him. He was pointing at something that I thought was a rock. It wasn't until I looked closer that I realized it was a guard, dead from a shot to the back of the neck. A dry trickle of blood had been smeared across his neck by the wound. Looking around, we saw more and more bodies of officers. All still. All dead.

"Ugh…" Brian gripped his stomach ran to some bushes. We heard him upchucking. Because I had been both a police officer and a security guard, I had seen my share of blood and gore. But even then, my stomach was beginning to twist. I went over, holding Brian's shoulders in comfort. He heaved against my hands for what felt like forever. "Sorry," Brian apologized once he finished.

"It's ok. Everyone goes through it." I patted his back. Josephs came over. I noticed his water canteen hooked to his belt. "Josephs, can I have your water bottle, please?" He gave it to me. I uncapped it and gave it to Brian. "Here. Swill some water and spit it out. That should get rid of the taste in your mouth." Brian did as I said. He looked at me with a pale face and sickened brown eyes. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Brian gave the water canteen back to Josephs. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Brian stood up. "Let's go."

"Be careful." I whispered as I led the way, keeping to the shadows and watching for trouble. "And stick close. The last thing we need to be is separated." Time slowed to a crawl as we moved slowly across the island. It must've been some fifty yards from the entrance to the Medical Facility. But it might as well have been fifty miles. I could hear Josephs and Brian breathing shallowly behind me. My hand was resting on my Beretta during the trek, ready to pull out and fire on moment's notice.

We were close to the entrance when we heard noises. It sounded like people talking. "Get down." Josephs hissed. Crouching down, I looked up the stairs from my vantage point. A group of four to five thugs guarded the entrance. I recognized their high-powered weapons, stolen from supply depots. Shit. They've already gotten in.

"Well that rules out that entrance." I muttered to my companions. There was the side entrance that led to the downstairs area. It was on the other side of the building. Thankfully that had a security window to check and see who was inside. Our little group made our way there, checking for any convicts. Fortunately, there were none.

The cracked stairwell leading down to the thick security door was half buried in leaves. I was about to go down to unlock and open the door when Josephs grabbed my shoulder. "Marjorie, be careful."

"Why?" I asked. He pointed down the stairwell. I studied the leaves. They had been trampled down. The footprints were fresh, made after the rain stopped and they were pointing to the door. A shiver ran up my spine.

Somebody, or a group of somebodies, had recently used that entrance to get in.

* * *

><p>Batman followed the trail all the way to the entrance of the Medical Facility. The thugs guarding the entrance were no trouble, as usual. Hopefully, Gordon wasn't too far away.<p>

A security field blocked off the lobby. Quinn was sitting on a chair, her legs up on the table. She was filing her fingernails. She saw Batman coming. "Hey scram Bats! This is my me time."

"Where's Gordon?" Batman gritted his teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Quinn mocked.

"I'm over here!" Gordon shouted from the side. Batman couldn't see him.

"Shut up!" Quinn picked up a coffee mug by her feet and hurled it at Gordon. It must've hit its target, because Gordon cried out in pain.

"Ah! You crazy bitch!" Gordon grumbled.

Joker's face appeared on a television screen. "Harley!" Quinn squealed and skipped her way over to the screen. "What's _he_ doing here? It's too early!"

"I'm sorry puddin'. Don't get angry with me." Quinn smacked her lips on the screen, right on Joker's cheek. Batman imagined Marjorie making a disgusted face, sticking her finger in her mouth and imitating a gagging noise. That's probably what she'd do if she saw this.

"Oh, you little minx! I can never stay mad at you!" Joker cooed and his face disappeared off the screen.

Quinn turned back to Batman. "Sorry B-man. You're going to have to find another way. Bye-bye now!" Jumping into a cartwheel, she danced out of the room.

"Jim, are you ok?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. And Marjorie? We got separated back in Intensive. Boles knocked her out…"

"She's safe. I'll find another way in. Hold tight." Batman said no more before heading back outside. He didn't want to put Marjorie and the others in Arkham East in danger incase someone else was there. Speaking of which, what was taking her so long? Lockdown shouldn't take this long to activate. What was wrong? Maybe he should check in on her.

"Marjorie, come in." Batman pressed his earpiece. Nothing. "Marjorie, this is Batman, please come in." But there was silence.

"Something wrong?" Oracle buzzed in.

"Have you been having trouble communicating with Marjorie?" Batman asked as he studied the outside of the building.

"Yeah, I've been having trouble tracking her so far. As soon as I locate it, it goes right back into static. I think her earpiece got damaged when Boles hit her." Oracle muttered, typing quickly. "I'll try to fix the connection. I wouldn't be too worried about her. She can take care of herself." There was an edge to her voice, a sense of resentment.

"Something wrong?" Batman crouched down into some bushes and began creeping in the silence.

Oracle sighed heavily. "For the last two years, Marjorie has more or less cut off all contact with me. When I would get ahold of her, Marjorie wouldn't want to talk. At first I chalked it up to Sam's dying. But then, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from me. I confronted her about it and…well, that was the end of that."

Batman stopped moving. She hasn't told Barbara the truth yet. Not surprising, Batman thought, remembering the image of Marjorie covered in blood and cradling Sam's bullet riddled body. Part of him wondered if he should tell Barbara.

No. He had promised Marjorie, as did the Commissioner, that they'd let Marjorie tell Barbara about that night. It was only fair. Not only was she Marjorie's best friend, but she and Sam had been dating around the time of his death. But apparently, Marjorie hadn't able to do so. Who could blame her?

He finally noticed a weak point in the roof. Some explosive gel should take care of that. Pulling out his grapple gun, he shot a line up and onto the roof. Marjorie…he thought as he put down a layer of explosive gel...do you still beat yourself up for what happened? Batman turned his head away as he detonated the gel. A hole appeared in the roof and he crept inside.

* * *

><p>I carefully flipped up the security latch on the door. Josephs and Brian were behind me, their weapons trained on the door. I looked left, then right, and then left again. "It looks clear." I said, glancing back. Something caught my attention. I looked back and saw a dark face, the two bright eyes shining at me. "Whoa!" I gasped and fell backwards, landing in the leaves. At least it broke my fall. I drew my Beretta and my comrades cocked their weapons.<p>

The door opened quickly and I noticed a hook hand sticking out. Cash stepped out quickly, looking at us with his hands up. "Hang on, it's me!"

"Jesus Christ, Cash, you scared me." I groaned as I put my handgun back and helped myself up. My heart was pounding and my body shook off the adrenaline. Cash waved us inside. The smell of antiseptic cleaner greeted us as we walked in. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Doc Fries called Whistler, asked her to send help." Cash said as he carefully bolted the door closed.

"He called me too, Josephs and Brian here insisted on coming along. Who else came with you?" I held my voice low, looking around for any signs of trouble.

"My team of six, seven if you include me. Seven more stayed with Whistler. I sent them on a perimeter search of the basement, told them I'd stay here and guard the door."

"Ok, how long ago was that?" I asked.

"Not long, ten, fifteen minutes tops?"

"Fine," I did some mental calculations. It shouldn't take that long to search the basement. They should be long back by now. "Since we don't have a way to get contact with them, we need to check in on them."

"Wilde, what if it's a trap?" Josephs asked. I realized he was right.

"Good point. Then let's go find Fries first. His lab is on the other side of basement. That door should be able to hold." I told Cash. "More the merrier, come on. Let's go." Our group of four made a box formation, Josephs and Cash in front, Brian and I in the back. "Cash and Josephs, you're now partners. Brian, you and I are together. Look out for each other." I warned. "Remember, never ever leave your partner behind. Understood?"

They nodded. Quietly and quickly, we began walking the hallway. The silence was irritating. My nerves were tight as a bowstring. My vision heightened and my hearing became sharp. The few times the silence was broken, such as a short circuit or dripping water, the sounds can best be described as deafening.

We were halfway there when Brian stopped. We also stopped at looked at him, his eyes wide in fear. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you hear that hissing noise?" Brian asked in a low voice. "It sounds like a snake."

"Dude, don't say that." Josephs groaned. "I can handle everything except goddamn snakes…"

"No, I hear it too." Cash looked around. I listened closely. Yes, there was a hissing noise. There was also the sound of a whirring elevator motor. But where was it coming from? The nearest elevator was at the other end of the hallway and it was not loud.

I came across a hissing radiator. "There's your snake." I pointed it out to the others. Despite or maybe because of the nervousness, we laughed. "Jeez, we're just scaring ourselves silly tonight." The air became stale, almost stifling. I coughed. "Remind me to tell maintenance to fix that radiator in the morning." I said as the others also began coughing.

"I don't think that's the radiator, I think that's…" Cash suddenly cut his sentence off. Gripping his semiautomatic tightly, he looked ahead nervously. His hook hand shook. I hadn't seen him that scared in a very long time.

"What is it?" Brian asked. Josephs shuddered and jumped at something only he could see.

"That damn alligator got loose, didn't he?" Cash asked, pointing ahead at a moving shadow. "I thought we had him locked up in Intensive!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brian began shaking. "I don't see anything that looks like Croc. Except that cloud of wasps is getting closer." He began cowering into a corner.

"Don't move!" Josephs' voice squeaked, pointing at my feet. I looked down and saw a broken pipe. "Damn snake's going to bite you!"

It was pandemonium; I had no idea what had come over them. Then I noticed the walls and ceiling. They were shrinking. No. They started moving closer and closer to me. My claustrophobia slowly began taking over.

What was…oh shit, we are in _big_ trouble!

"Fear toxin!" I shouted, noticing a water fountain nearby and a roll of paper towels right beside it. Better than nothing. "Over here," I picked up the paper towels and began soaking them in the cold running water. It would act as a temporary gas mask. I began passing out soaking wet mounds of paper towels. "Cover your nose and mouth." I said as I clamped some wet towels on my face.

My heart was pounding loudly as everything enclosed around me. Don't think that. It's not real. I kept telling myself. After a few deep breaths, the walls spread apart. It was working.

We needed to get to Fries' lab and fast. I knew he had some anti-toxin in stock. "Keep the towels on your face. It should ease the hallucinations." I told the others. They were calmer than before. "Take deep breaths and stay calm. The more you panic, the worse it's going to get. Come on, let's go. Stick together."

We picked up the pace and began speed walking. The hallway was getting longer and longer. No. I told myself. It's just a hallucination. I remembered something Sam had our group do one time when we were caught up in a fear toxin attack. "This is going to sound really dumb, but how many of you know the nursery rhyme 'This is the House that Jack built?'"

"Why do you want to know that?" Brian asked.

"Because it'll keep our minds focused and ease the hallucinations, at least until we get to Fries' lab. 'This is the house that Jack built. This is the malt that lay in the house that Jack built. This is the rat who ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built…'" I began reciting the song.

* * *

><p>"… 'This is the house, the hound and the horn that belonged to the farmer sowing corn. That kept the crock the crowed in the morn. That woke the priest all shaven and shorn. That married the man all tattered and torn. That kissed the maid forlorn. That milked the cow with the crumpled horn. That tossed the dog. That worried the cat. That chased the rat who ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built.'"<p>

My throat was dry when I finished the song. In the course of the song, I made my way to the end of the hall, made a sharp left and was halfway down that one. Fries' lab was around the corner. The walls and ceiling wobbled, but the song and the damp paper towels had kept them at bay.

I also noticed that my companions were silent. That worried me. "Brian, you doing ok?" I turned around to see if he was behind me. Nobody was there. Nobody answered. "Josephs?" I shouted. Again, no response or person. "Cash?" I yelled, looking around nervously.

How did we get separated? Marjorie, you idiot! I berated myself. So much for not leaving your partner behind. Where were they? My heart rate sped up again. The protective barrier I had managed to keep up was beginning to fall apart. The walls began getting close. The ceiling threatened to crush me. This is a hallucination…no it's not! My self-reassurances did little to comfort me. Shaking and crying, I wanted to curl up into a ball, go to sleep and wake up back home, warm and safe under the covers.

Then I heard the cruel laugh. The high pitched and distorted laughter of Jonathan Crane…Scarecrow. I looked down the hall and saw his skinny hooded shadow looming on the wall. The hangman's noose dangled on his neck. He had invented a new glove, _a la_ Freddy Kruger, with hypodermic needles instead of claws. Long tubes connected said glove to a hidden tank filled with bright orange concentrate. His fear toxin.

"Scared, little Marjorie?" Scarecrow taunted. "Having some post traumatic flashbacks?"

A rage sparked deep inside me, dispelling all my fear. This bastard killed my brother and might have done something to my companions as well. Sonofabitch…he won't get away. Not this time. "Crane! I'll deliver you straight to Hell itself, so help me God!" I yelled, loading new ammunition into my Beretta.

"I await it. Catch me if you can." The shadow disappeared off to the side. I noticed something slinking into the right corridor, away from Dr. Fries' lab. No! He wasn't going to get away. Not if I had anything to say about it. I ran towards the shadow.

"Marjorie! Where the hell are you going?" A baritone voice called out behind me. Sam. My partner. My twin brother.

"You're dead, Sam, stop torturing me!" I yelled behind me. It was now pitch black behind me. I saw him running towards me, dressed in his brown trousers and white button-up shirt. Short and stiff golden-brown hair. Worried brown eyes.

"Marjorie! Get back here! It's a trap!" His words are eerily familiar. Where have I heard them before?

"Don't stop me! He'll pay for what he did to you! I'll make sure he will!" I yelled. I reached the crossroads. Where the hell is he?

There is a loud gate slamming shut behind me. What? The floor began going down and an elevator motor whirred dangerously fast. I blinked. The hallway had turned into the elevator from Intensive Treatment.

No. Not again. Breathing hard and fast, I looked around for my quarry. He wasn't getting away. This nightmare would be all over soon.

"I'm right here!" Scarecrow hissed behind me. I turned around. There he was, masked eyes and syringes glowing a bright orange.

"Sam! This one's for you!" I aimed at his gut. He doubled over but got right back up. What? "Why won't you die?" I shouted and pumped more ammo into him. I hit both shoulders, his torso and his collarbone.

"What are you doing?" Scarecrow shouted in agony. I didn't stop. "Marjorie! Stop! It's me!" Finally, he collapsed against the wall and slipped down, leaving a smear of blood on the wall. He looked at me, in a flash; he turned into Sam's. What? No! No! "Marjorie, don't blame yourself…" he whispered before dropping his head. Sam stopped breathing.

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" I screamed, kneeling by him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I gathered his still warm body in my arms. "Don't die. Jesus Christ, Sam! Don't you dare die on me! Not here! Not now!" He was limp.

My God…what have I done? I sobbed as I rocked him back and forth. Something touched my shoulder. "Go away!" I cried out. A sharp hot pain hit the base of my neck. I felt the contents pump through me like an electric shock. I fell backwards and was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

><p>The scene around me changed as the light faded away. The elevator and Sam's body disappeared. I was lying on the cold linoleum floor outside Dr. Fries' lab. The good doctor was looking down at me with concerned blue eyes, his hands holding my shoulders. "Marjorie! Marjorie! It's over!" I stopped crying, looking at him in confusion. What was going on? "You were having a hallucination induced by Crane's fear toxin. I just gave you an antidote. It's over." Dr. Fries explained calmly as he helped sit me up.<p>

It was a bad dream? It was a flashback. I began to cry again. I did it. Sam is dead because of me. "You're safe. It's over now." Dr. Fries quietly hushed me. But his words didn't comfort me. The terrible truth had come out, having been buried away for a long time. There was no use denying or running from it anymore.

Scarecrow didn't kill Sam. I did. I killed my brother. It's my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm worried that I overdid it with the hallucination Marjorie has regarding Sam. I'm seriously considering toning it down or giving it a M rating. Feedback, please?


	5. Good Intentions

**A/N:** Ok guys, I'm sorry it's been a really long time since I last posted a story on here, so apologies there. But here's my latest chapter. Enjoy and destroy.

* * *

><p><span>Good Intentions<span>

Batman slunk through the air conditioning ducts. A cry outside the vent caught his attention. "Don't hurt me, please!" It was a female voice.

"Shut up! You're lucky the clown wants you alive." A gruff voice threatened. "But he didn't say anything about you being unharmed…"

"No! Please!" She began crying. Batman found a nearby vent cover. In the doctor's office a few yards away, Batman saw a young doctor cowering, two thugs cornering her. He had to help her. Carefully, he pushed the vent cover loose, quickly grabbing it and quietly pulling it inside the vent. The guards were too busy to notice Batman quietly jump out and sneak towards the open office door.

"Shut up!" one of the thugs snapped loudly.

"Hey, pull her to the desk. I'll hold her down. You get first dibs." The other said as he roughly grabbed the doctor and yanked her screaming to the desk.

"Oh please no!" She began crying as they pulled her on top of the desk. Now or never. Batman quickly tossed a double Batarang. It split, hitting both convicts in the head and sending them down. The doctor screamed and scampered away. Batman punched both convicts to ensure they were out. Once that was done, he turned his attention to the doctor, who was back in her corner.

"They're out cold. You're safe." Batman said gently. The redheaded woman dried her eyes.

"Thank you." She shook. "I was doing my rounds when they came in. Said something about Joker wanting the doctors."

"Where is the rest of the other medical staff?" Batman asked, dragging the unconscious thugs out of the door.

"Last I saw them, in the Sanatorium."

Batman had formed his plan. "Stay here and barricade the door. You'll be safer here." He said to the doctor before he closed the door and locked it. He crawled back into the vent that he came out of. Why did Joker want the doctors? He had to save them.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we need to get inside. Hurry, before more of them show up." Dr. Fries said as he helped me stand up. I looked around, trying to see what I had shot at. But I couldn't see any bullet holes. My gun was still secure in my holster and was cold. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"What happened exactly?" I asked as we stepped inside the lab. The bulletproof and shock resistant door locked securely behind us. "I shot at someone or something. I know I did."

"No you didn't." Dr. Fries pointed to a television that feed security feed of the hallway outside. "You yelled and screamed at Sam and Crane before collapsing." He looked at me and rested his cool hand on my shoulder. "You had a flashback of the night Sam died didn't you?" He asked sympathetically.

"It's my fault." I whispered, numb.

Dr. Fries was about to say something when somebody called out. "Victor? Who is it?" I recognized the voice immediately, Dr. Penelope Young. I saw the petite woman with a black silk scarf tied over her light brown hair. She looked at me, it was clear that she was nervous. Not that I blamed her. Who wouldn't be?

"It's just Marjorie, Penny." Dr. Fries explained.

"Oh good," she exhaled. "I was afraid somebody had figured out how to get in." She wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her white lab coat. "What's happened? We were all finishing up when those goons bust in and started rounding up the doctors. Victor and I managed to get away and holed ourselves down in here."

"Joker escaped…again…" I groaned, rubbing my temples. "A good number of the guards are dead, Sharp's being held hostage, and a bunch of Joker's friends are running loose and ready to play. Other than that, everything is fine."

"God…" that's when I noticed Dr. Young's face change color. Her face showed shock, anger, fear and…guilt? I looked at her again. I had never seen the confident doctor look…almost ashamed. "What have I done?" she whispered in a voice so low that I almost missed it.

"Penny?" Dr. Fries had noticed too.

Dr. Young looked at him. I saw the remorseful look in her dark brown eyes. That same haunted look occupied my face in the days after Sam died. But before she could say anything, there was a very loud pounding on the door. I looked at the security feed. Two very large thugs were there; my heart skipped a beat when I saw they were both heavily armed. "Open up! We know you're in there!"

* * *

><p>Batman dropped into the lobby of Observation. He heard loud coughing from behind the glass wall. "Hey Batman! Over here!" Aaron Cash coughed, waving his hook hand in the air. He and an older doctor were trapped inside Observation; green Joker toxin was filling the small room. The elderly doctor was bent over; his coughs were turning into gagging.<p>

Cash caught Batman's attention. "Doc Kellerman and I got stuck in here; room started flooding with Joker toxin. We ran into the office, closed and sealed up the door. There's no way out."

Joker turned on the P.A. system. "How about a hand for Mr. Cash? He could sure use one, ha, ha, ha!"

Cash yelled at the speaker in the corner. "You'll be laughing out of your butt by the time I get out of here!"

"Lighten up, homes. I'm just messing with you."

"Can't wait to return the favor." Cash groaned and then returned to Batman. "There's three fans that vent the room and they're turned off now. I don't want to risk going leaving this room."

"I'll find a way to turn them on." Batman explained, looking for an opening. He found a ventilation shaft up above. Aiming his grapple gun, he flew into the shaft.

* * *

><p>"Take off your coat." Dr. Fries gently ordered me; I noticed a white lab coat in his hands. "We can't take risks of them identifying you."<p>

"Yeah, good idea." I remembered the Joker's bounty on my head. Even if I didn't have one, they'd no doubt kill me. The door shuddered violently as the inmates began pounding down on it. I threw my coat off and put on the lab coat as Dr. Fries kicked my duster behind the desk in the corner. My Beretta and telltale bulletproof vest was safely hidden.

"There…you're unrecognizable…oh wait." Dr. Young paused.

"Why, what's…oh yeah." My hand rubbed my St. Michael's tattoo. Everyone knew about it so how was I going to hide it? "Dr. Young, do you have a scarf or something I can tie over my head and tuck inside my shirt collar?"

"One step ahead of you." Dr. Young said, untying her headscarf and throwing it to me. "Good thing I decided to wear this." I managed to tie it under my ears and tucked the excess fabric around my neck and into my shirt. **CRACK!** The door finally gave way.

We all held up our hands as the two cronies ran in. I didn't recognize either; they must've been Blackgate inmates. Not that it made the situation any safer. Their stolen weapons, oiled to perfection, glowed coldly in the fluorescent light.

"Get moving!" One of them barked, waving his rifle barrel to the door. The three of us, still holding our hands up, walked out the door. A large hand roughly clapped down on my shoulder. I jumped nervously, my heart racing. The other one waved his rifle in my face. I tried to keep my composure, but a cold sweat glistened on my face and down my back.

"So Doc Young." He grinned mercilessly at me with yellowing teeth. "Joker wants you."

Why do they think I'm…my hand brushed over my headscarf. Joker must've given them a description of the good doctor.

"Hey, what about her?" The other man, a long scar ran down his left forearm, pointed at Dr. Young's nametag.

"You take the old man to the Sanatorium. I'll take the babes to the Joker. He'll take Young and I'll keep the other for some fun." Yellow Teeth sneered at us. "We're going to have a hot time in the old town tonight!"

* * *

><p>Two switches down. And one to go. Batman threw the Batarang at the last large red button. As usual, it hit and the red light above turned green. There was a loud whirring noise as the fan activated. The green gas began to dissipate through the vents and away from Cash and Kellerman.<p>

The final switch also unlocked the door separating Observation from the Lobby. Kellerman stumbled out, gasping for air and doubled over. Cash came in from behind and leaned against the wall. Batman swept down to the Lobby. He looked Cash and Kellerman over. "Thank you, Batman." Cash said gratefully, wiping the sweat off his shirt with his sleeve. "I thought we were done for."

"Do you know where the other doctors are?"

"Last I heard, the Sanatorium. Apparently some of Joker's men are rounding up the doctors and taking them there. Why I have no idea."

Batman registered this information before issuing an order to Cash and Kellerman. "Stay inside Observation and bar the door. I'll be back." He turned to leave before Cash called him back.

"Wait, Batman, if you're going into the basement, you'd better be very careful. I was down there with Brian, Josephs and Wilde. We got disoriented and separated by Scarecrow's fear toxin."

Marjorie…Batman grimaced. No wonder the security override hadn't been activated. What the hell was she doing here? "If the rest of your team is still alive, I'll find them. In the meantime, stay here."

"No problem." Cash nodded, helping Kellerman to his feet.

Batman hurried down the hall to the Sanatorium, keeping an eye out for more goons. First the doctors…then Marjorie. She could take care of herself in the meantime. After all, she got herself into this damned fine mess and she can just as easily get herself out of it.

* * *

><p>We made our way upstairs and through the winding mazes of the Medical Facility. I kept my eyes and ears open for any escape routes. But being escorted by an armed guard made that very difficult, to say the least. Right in front of X-Ray we encountered about six more thugs. Like Mr. Yellow Teeth, they were armed and muscular-scary. They looked at us hungrily, like they were starving dogs and we were thick juicy steaks. I swallowed and tried to keep a composed face.<p>

"Hey boss!" Yellow Teeth called into his walkie-talkie. "We've got Young."

"Excellent! You're just what we need for this organization. A very special prize is in your future. Ooh and before I forget, there's reports of a bat infestation in Medical if you get my drift. So go and hole yourselves up until I can get there and take her off your hands. Oh and if you so much as see his pointy ears, go ahead and blow her to bits! Don't want her catching rabies now do we?"

I heard a strangled yelp beside me. Dr. Young's hands were trembling. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, afraid. Feeling somewhat sorry for her, I offered her my hand. Seeing it, Dr. Young gripped it tightly, her fingernails digging into my hand. "It's going to be ok, trust me." I whispered.

"You've got it boss! Hey!" Yellow Teeth spoke to the group assembled. "You heard the big man, get in there! Ladies first!" Dr. Young and I were shoved headlong into X-Ray. The lights flickered and buzzed ominously.

Soon the seven thugs surrounded us. Dr. Young and I mindlessly backed into a corner. Our hands were still clenched. Yellow Teeth grinned at us. "Barricade the door. Time for some fun!"

* * *

><p>Batman surveyed the situation from his hiding place. After leaving Cash and Kellerman, he had found a duct to crawl through that looked down on the Sanatorium. There were eight convicts, all armed and spread out; the hostages cowered in a separated area. He had to take care of them. Aiming his grappling gun at a gargoyle, he fired and flew towards it. Perching himself on top, he waited. A goon calmly walked below, coming upon the gargoyle.<p>

Time to attack. Holding himself upside down, he waited for the goon to come by and swoop him up. "Hey! Hey!" the man screamed as Batman dropped him, leaving him dangling by a length of rope. Get out of here Wayne! Batman hurried to fire his grapple gun to another gargoyle across the room.

One down…seven to go…

* * *

><p>Seven down…one to go.<p>

"Come out! Show yourself!" The last goon stood all alone in the room. He fired his automatic into a corner, fortunately, away from the hostages. Batman jumped into a glide, his feet in front of him. Making contact, the Dark Knight recovered and slammed the guard's face into the tiled floor. He wasn't getting up for a while.

"The room's clear. You're safe." Batman announced to the group of doctors and nurses huddled together. He walked over, deciding to make sure they were alright.

"Thank you." A tall man with thick blonde hair and blue eyes said as he stepped forward. Batman noticed his nametag was Dr. Victor Fries. "We were all rounded up and herded in here like animals."

Batman said. "Did they say why they wanted the doctors?"

Another doctor, her nametag reading Dr. Leigh, tugged on Dr. Fries' arm. "They were looking for Penny."

"Penny?" Batman asked.

"That's Dr. Young's nickname…oh my God!" Dr. Fries' eyes went wide. "Batman, they took Dr. Young and Marjorie Wilde to X-Ray. They might still be there if you hurry."

"Stay here. I'll get them out." Batman ordered before slipping out of the room. Why did they take Marjorie alive? He had heard Joker put a death bounty on her head. It didn't matter. He had to get her out. He had to get her off the island, dragging her kicking and screaming if he had to. There was no way he was going to lose her…

* * *

><p>A bored restlessness was beginning to overtake X-Ray. Our captors were pacing and the air was beginning to go stale with the rank smell of unwashed bodies and sweat. Dr. Young and I were still in the corner, watching and praying for an escape. Come on, Batman, where are you?<p>

Warden Sharp's grating voice looped through the P.A. system. I hadn't really paid attention to his spiel, too focused on looking for a way out. But I heard Dr. Young's name and the word T.I.T.A.N. repeated constantly. I didn't know much about the doctors and what they do, but it made me wonder. What if that's what Joker's interested in? The word itself sounded intimidating.

"Ok, boys!" Yellow Teeth broke his silence. "Since it looks like it's going to be some time until Joker gets here, I say we have some fun…" He leered at us, putting down his weapon. "I think I'll help myself to some brunette…"

No way. Without thinking, I yanked out my pistol from under the thick lab coat. All the others aimed their weapons at us, ready to fire. Dr. Young gasped, huddling close to me. My arm wrapped around her shoulders. I felt stronger. I wondered if that's how Batman felt when he was protecting me from Scarecrow the night Sam died. "You so much as take one more step and I'll use your manhood for target practice." I ordered. "_Capisce_?"

"Sweetheart," Yellow Teeth laughed and shook his head. "I think you're forgetting that you're outnumbered here. There are seven other guys in here with guns. If you kill me, they'll turn you and your girlfriend here into something that resembles road kill in thirty seconds flat."

A flicker of a shadow outside the viewing window caught my attention. It had to be him. I had to buy him time to enact whatever plan he had to get us out. "Hey pal, I think the Joker said that he wanted us alive? I don't think he'd be very happy if you didn't deliver."

"He wants Dr. Young alive. But we're ordered to take you down should the Bat show. And besides, I don't think he'll mind if we help ourselves." Yellow Teeth took another step. The line had been crossed. I fired. Dr. Young yelped. "Jesus Christ!" Yellow Teeth cursed as he fell to the floor, screaming in pain. He curled up into the fetal position, his hands over the bleeding wound.

"I warned you." I said, moving my gun across the room. The convicts were shocked, afraid even. Good, but I was really playing with fire. Come on, Batman. Forget any planned dramatic entrances and _hurry up_! "Anyone else care to be castrated too? I've got enough ammunition to do this all night long."

"Marjorie." Batman's voice came over the headpiece. "I'm going to blow the walls down, brace yourself and Dr. Young."

* * *

><p>"Good. Let's keep it this way." Batman heard Marjorie on the other side of the room. Through the opposite side of the window, he watched as she pushed Dr. Young into the corner, blocking her with her body. It was clear that she understood the message.<p>

Now! He turned his head away and pressed the detonator button. The explosive gel he had sprayed on the two walls ignited. **BANG!** Pieces of masonry blew inward, knocking down the captors. They wouldn't stir. As the dust settled, Batman stepped into the room.

Marjorie, wearing a doctor's white coat and a headscarf, wasted no time in comforting a trembling and crying Dr. Young. "It's ok, Penny. It's ok. You're safe now." She shushed her and smoothing out her dark brown hair. Dr. Young clung to her, it was clear she had been through hell. Marjorie looked up; her dark brown eyes filled with relief. "Talk about perfect timing, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up." A smile crossed her lips. Batman was thankful that she still had her sarcastic streak. It meant that Marjorie was ok. But she wouldn't be in this mess if she didn't…

"Why didn't you activate lockdown?" Batman asked sternly.

"Dr. Fries called for help. What was I supposed to do? Just leave them there?" Marjorie raised her voice. "They could be killing the other doctors for all we know."

"_Ennnh_! Wrong!" Joker's voice returned. "So close but little Margie gets no cigar! Thanks to the big flying rodent over there, all of your pals are safe and sound in the Sanatorium. Or rather they _were_…I just remembered that I sent a team there to ice them all. They should be there in about oh…five minutes or so? If you hurry you might be able to still save them…"

Here we go again… "Both of you, stay here. I'll take care of this." Batman ordered before slinking out of the ruined room.

But he knew she wasn't going to listen.

* * *

><p>"That's what he thinks." I grumbled and put away my gun. "Come on, Dr. Young." I wasn't going to goof this up. I wasn't going to let another person going to die because I hid.<p>

"But…but he said to stay here?" Dr. Young protested as she followed me.

"It's just a matter of time until Joker sends more thugs for us." I checked around a corner before spotting Cash and Dr. Kellerman. "Cash?" I asked quietly.

"Hey Wilde," Cash waved us over. "You ok?"

"Yeah. What about Brian and Josephs?"

"Haven't seen them since we got separated. Ended up with Kellerman here. You heard Joker's P.A. announcement?"

"One and the same, Batman's on his way now. Told us to stay behind."

"And you decided not to listen." Cash nodded. "Let's go."

"Kellerman, Young, stay behind us and do as we say. We tell you to run, you run." I looked at them. The two doctors nodded and the four of us made our way to the Sanatorium.

* * *

><p>Batman made sure the room was clear before jumping down in front of the assembled doctors. The thugs hadn't come into the room yet. But he had to get the others to safety.<p>

"Batman…Penny and Marjorie….are they?" Dr. Fries asked.

"We're fine." Marjorie said as she walked over. Sure enough, Cash, Kellerman and Young had followed her. "Didn't think it was safe to stay in that wreck of an X-Ray room you left Dr. Young and me in."

The elevator dinged and the motor began whirring. "Who called the elevator?" Batman asked, watching the steel doors.

"Nobody did." Dr. Fries looked around at everyone. "Unless Marjorie and her group have."

"Nope. You think it's…?" Marjorie looked at Batman expectantly. She had the same suspicion he did.

"Get everyone to Observation and seal yourselves inside. Go. _Now_." Batman said as he aimed and fired his grapple gun.

* * *

><p>Batman flew into the shadows and I issued an order. "Everyone, if you see something you can use to defend yourself, grab it. What about you?" I asked, looking around at the rafters. Batman had hidden himself too well.<p>

"I'll deal with it. Be careful." Batman said.

"You too." And I love you, I silently added as I helped rush everyone out of the room.

We didn't have much trouble getting to Observation from the Sanatorium. The thugs Joker mentioned were probably in the elevator, I realized as we bolted the door and got away from the Observation window. And something else had been bothering me. I sat down, confused.

"You ok, Marjorie?" Dr. Fries asked, walking towards me.

I couldn't exactly say what it was. "Hmm? Oh, nothing…I was just thinking about Bruce. That…I wanted to tell him that I still love him."

"Not surprising." Dr. Fries said, sitting down next to me. "Especially considering what's going on tonight…"

"It's not that." I took off the headscarf and groaned. "It was how easily I thought it. No anger. No frustration. No denials. You know how badly it ended."

Dr. Fries nodded before pointing to the headscarf in my hands. "What's that?"

I looked down. There was a lump sewn into the lining. "Do you have your pocketknife?" I asked. Dr. Fries passed it to me. Unlocking the blade, I gently cut the seam. A bunch of small electronic chips fell into my hands. I recognized them immediately as did Dr. Fries.

"Those are my notes!" Dr. Fries said. "But why did Penny have them sewn into her scarf?"

The answer came to me. "Because she was the one who stole your notes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well...what does everyone think?


	6. Bad Consequences

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers. Life has taken a crazy turn (as it usually does, but this time it's about a good thing, finally moved out of the 'rents house, hooray! Love my folks but it's so nice having a place of my own). So to celebrate, here's the new chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Bad Consequences<span>

Batman looked down at the last convict he had knocked unconscious. Joker had sent only five. Something was going on. As if to confirm his suspicions, the elevator doors creaked open. Joker's grinning face appeared on the television screen. Time to go downstairs. Cautiously, Batman stepped inside the elevator. The doors snapped closed behind him.

"Think about it! I've got you trapped inside that little metal box. Why don't I blow the explosives attached to the wires holding you up and drop you like a sack of puppies?" There was a long pause; Batman knew there were no explosives. He couldn't see any on his detective vision. Besides, Joker wanted him alive…for whatever reason. "BOOM!" Joker cackled, much to Batman's annoyance. The elevator began descending. A quiet hissing noise filled the cage and Batman felt the need to cough. "Now get ready to face your worst fears….all of them!"

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable…" Dr. Fries shook his head and looked at Dr. Young, who was sitting by herself on a crate in the corner. The others were staying as far away from her as possible. She was shaking and looking at her feet. "Penny…why did you do it?"<p>

"What can you tell me about her?" I asked. Time to get some answers. Hopefully I can figure out Joker's next move.

"Penny's a good doctor, brilliant actually, but she has an unhealthy drive of ambition. Can give Nigma a run for his money in terms of hubris. Often drives the other doctors crazy if she thinks we're intruding in on her work. She keeps to herself, that's how obsessed with that T.I.T.A.N. project she is."

There was that word again. "What do you know about it?"

Dr. Fries shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, she's so secretive about it. When I did ask her about it, she said it was going to revolutionize treatment at Arkham. But she wouldn't say any more about it."

I nodded, having come up with a plan. "I'm going to talk to her and try to get some answers."

"Good luck doing that." Dr. Fries warned, stopping me. "If she won't talk to her coworkers about anything, what makes you think she'll confide in you?"

"Hey, I can be charming when I want to be, remember?" I smiled, trying to reassure him that I knew what I was doing. "Besides, it's not like I've got anything better to do." I pointed at the locked door. I walked over to Dr. Young. "Hey…" she looked up at me, I could tell she had been crying. "Is that crate taken?" I pointed to the empty crate next to her.

"Go ahead," Dr. Young shrugged her shoulders. I sat down by her, deciding my next words. I had to gain her trust, make her feel that she could talk to me about anything. Sam was very good at that…he would comfort frightened civilians enough to get them to talk about what happened. "Hey…I want to say thanks for stopping that guy." She chuckled timidly.

"No problem." I smiled. "And thank you for lending me the scarf. I was scared they'd recognize me." I relaxed my shoulders and leaned comfortably in front of a pole behind me. Dr. Young saw what I was doing and loosened her fists. She was getting comfortable. Come on, Sam…give me some ideas here. Ask about how she decided to become a doctor…I heard his voice in my ear. People love talking about themselves. "May I ask something?" Dr. Young nodded. "Why did you decide to become a doctor?"

* * *

><p>Batman kept an eye out as he crept through the basement. But something didn't feel right, like something bad was happening. Something <em>very<em> bad, he remembered Cash's warning about the fear toxin. There was no to He turned the corner; Joker's voice came over the P.A. again. "Tell me Batman, what keeps the big bad bat up at night? Not saving the Commissioner in time? Failing to save this cesspool of a city? Me…in a thong?" Joker giggled at the last thought.

The hallway he had turned into led into a dead-end. There was a grate looking onto the hallway on the other side of the wall. Commissioner Gordon was clinging to it, looking at Batman. His feet were off to the side, obviously being pulled by someone or something. The Dark Knight curbed a shudder as the normally stoic cop looked at him, frightened. "Batman! Help me!" Gordon screamed before whatever was pulling him dragged him off.

Batman ripped the grate off the wall and crawled out. Neither Gordon nor his assailant were in sight. Following the twisted hallways, Batman finally came upon Gordon's body, slumped in the corner. Was he…? Batman knelt beside him and carefully touched his neck, feeling for a pulse. But there was nothing. He'd failed. Just as he had failed to save his parents and Jason…just as he failed to keep Barbara from getting paralyzed…just as he failed to protect Marjorie.

"I'm sorry, Jim." Batman closed Gordon's eyes. A noise around the corner distracted him. Gordon's killer…Scarecrow…but first, he had to tell Barbara. "Barbara? I'm…I'm sorry. I was too late."

"I'm sorry, but the number you've dialed is out of service." The polite electronic voice came over his earpiece. Huh? What was going on?

"Oracle? Come in." Batman tried again.

"Please hang up and try the number again at a later time. This is a recording." The air turned cold…mind numbing cold. A pair of doors greeted him, the sign above identified the place as the morgue. Since this was the only way the killer could've gone, Batman stepped inside.

Inside was so cold that Batman could see his breath. The room was empty except for three white body bags writhing on the examination tables. Somebody was in there. Batman went to the first one and unzipped it. Inside, the eyes clouded and face rotting, was his father, still dressed in the suit and tie he wore to the Monarch Theater that night. "Father…?"

"You should've stopped him son…like a man!" the corpse spoke and blinked before going still. Batman moved on to the next body bag. This one was of his mother, dressed with her pearl necklace and black dress. Like Father, Mom's eyes were cloudy and her face was beginning to decay.

"Mom?"

"Help us, Bruce. Don't let us die!" She blinked and stopped moving. So who was in the last body bag? Was it Jason's bloody and broken corpse? Or…Marjorie's…? Only one way to find out. Batman unzipped it.

"Sam?" Batman recognized the detective by his dark brown hair and rounded face…just like Marjorie's. His bloodied clothes were ripped where Marjorie had shot him.

"If you loved her, Wayne, why didn't you protect her from Arkham?" Sam stopped moving, but didn't blink; his milky-white eyes stared upwards.

This isn't real. Batman repeated over and over in his mind. This is an illusion created by Crane's fear toxin. He put so much concentration into his thoughts that he almost missed the zipper of the body bag closing itself up. What the…? Batman pulled the zipper back down. Scarecrow's face popped back up, glaring down at him. Batman collapsed, his knees trembling.

When he pulled himself up, the landscape had changed. The wind whipped violently and parts of Arkham floated around. High above, the Batsignal glowed against the brown fleecy clouds. A beacon of hope. He had to turn it on Scarecrow; it was the only way the nightmare would end. There was a high-pitched giggle. Scarecrow…he was nowhere in sight, but he'll be there soon.

"Psst! Psst! Batman! Over here!" A familiar voice called out from a corner.

"Marjorie?" What was she doing here? He saw her, dressed in her dark police fatigues and bulletproof vest. Her Beretta gleamed in the dark light; he could still see it as she backed into her protective corner.

"Hurry! Before he comes!" Marjorie begged, waving him over. Taking no chances, Batman ran over, ducking into the corner by her. Just in time. Scarecrow appeared, a giant. His eyes glowed ominously and he flexed his needle fingers.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat? How I wonder what you're at?" Scarecrow mockingly sang and looked around. Batman didn't want to be caught in his gaze. After a second, Scarecrow moved on.

"Marjorie, stay close to me. I won't let him get you…Marjorie?" Batman looked around. She wasn't near him. In fact, she was nowhere in sight.

"Batman! Over here!" Batman followed the sound of her voice. She was ducking beneath part of a stairwell, beckoning him over. He joined her, just managing to elude Scarecrow's killing glance. After he passed, Marjorie was nowhere in sight, Batman only seeing her further on, ducking behind a part of morgue wall.

And it continued. Marjorie would call to him from an area. He'd get there just before the Scarecrow would pass. They'd wait for him to go by and Marjorie would have moved on to the next place. It wasn't long until they reached the Batsignal. Scarecrow guarded it, having deduced what they were going for. It was a few paces away from the section of wall they were hiding behind. Marjorie tapped his shoulder.

"I'll distract him while you get the light on him." Marjorie said, getting ready to backtrack.

"No." Batman grabbed her shoulder. "I'll do it. I won't lose you."

"Bruce." Her hand rested on his. It felt so real, just like somebody was really squeezing his hand. "You don't get that light on him and you'll be trapped here. Trust me. I'll be ok." Batman nodded, knowing she was right. Picking up a nearby chunk of masonry, Marjorie pitched it at a nearby wall. It clattered.

"What was that?" Scarecrow followed the source of the noise, away from where they were.

"Go!" Marjorie hissed, gently pushing Batman. He ran for the light, now pointing up at the sky. Marjorie threw another brick at the corner. It kept Scarecrow busy, but Batman knew that he was running out of time. Resting his hands on the bottom of the light, Batman began tipping it. But it was so heavy. Batman grunted, trying to push it. It slowly inched, but he couldn't do it alone.

Two hands rested on his. It was Marjorie, looking at him. Her eyes were telling him "Let me help you." Batman nodded and returned to pushing up the Batsignal. It was much easier to move now.

"What?" Scarecrow turned towards them. Hurry! The light finally fell over, aiming right at the nightmare before them. A blinding flash blasted the giant Scarecrow off his feet.

Batman came to on the floor of the morgue. The body bags were gone as was Scarecrow. Oracle was yelling in his ear. "Bruce! Bruce! Are you ok? Bruce!"

"I'm here." Batman said, getting to his feet. "Had a little run in with Scarecrow, slowed me down." So then if it was all fake, does that mean that…he had to make sure. He left the morgue and backtracked his way to the corner. He found the grate he had ripped off the wall. But Gordon was nowhere in sight. All that was there was a guard, his face bowed down. Batman recognized him right away. It was Brian; one of the guards who had went with Marjorie to Medical.

It wasn't Gordon after all. Crane's toxin must've affected him more than he thought. No wonder he thought of Marjorie…Batman realized as he continued down the hallway. He could still feel her hands on his, where she had helped him push up the Batsignal. First time in a long time, he realized that he missed the feeling of holding her hands.

Not now. He realized. Get Gordon off the island. Then Marjorie. And he'd worry about her later. Too much depended on him keeping a cool head.

"All right. All right. One more game and you can have your Commissioner back." Joker groaned over the P.A. Batman had arrived in the observation room above the Experimentation Room. "As you can see through the glass, Harley is with the Commissioner." Gordon was sitting in a chair, his hands handcuffed behind him. Quinn was standing next to him, resting the butt of her automatic on her right hip. "Now, the only way to get to him is through the Experimentation Room, which just happens to be guarded by my best men. If they so much as think you're in the room, Harley will blow the Commissioner's brains out. She's quite looking forward to it!"

No problem. Batman thought as he ripped a nearby vent cover off the wall.

* * *

><p>"Mistah J and I are going to get married. It's going to be so awesome!" Quinn cooed from the booth high above the room. Batman could see Gordon roll his eyes. The Dark Knight made his way up the stairs, having knocked out and hidden the four men in the room. Now all that was left was Quinn.<p>

Batman fired his grapple gun, landing on the glass room. Quinn didn't notice him. Good. Now he could take her down from above. Jumping through the glass, he landed on top of her. With a cry, she landed on the floor and was out cold.

"About time you showed up." Gordon quipped as Batman released him.

"He's gone insane." Batman said as Gordon rubbed his wrists. "I don't know what he's up to."

"Batman…I heard Quinn talking to Joker before you showed up. She was talking about a little surprise waiting for us. I don't think we're alone." Gordon pointed down below. Batman noticed a lone light glowing in a corridor off to the side.

"Ooh! What a blabbermouth! Spoiling the surprise." Joker pouted on the television set before it went static.

Only one way to find out what it was. Batman decided as he and Gordon went downstairs and into the corridor. The light was shining from what looked like a lab. It was misty and unusually cool. A computer screen glowed on the desk. Gordon checked it, looking for leads or ideas.

"It wants Dr. Young's login." Gordon reported. Batman held up his hand to stop him. There was something here, as a set of tubing on the wall was glowing red. A pained moan interrupted the silence.

"Gordon, get behind me." Batman ordered as the mist dissipated. It was then clear to see what the tubes were connected to. Hanging on the wall, an emaciated shadow was hooked to all sorts of tubes and wired. Batman recognized him, horrified. "Bane?"

"I thought he broke out of Blackgate!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Cut me down…" Bane whispered, his face twisted in pain. All the Venom that powered him had been pumped out of the hulking man. It was clear that he had been suffering from severe withdrawal from a long time.

"Who did this to you?" Batman felt his throat dry.

"Dr. Young…the _bruja_!" Bane hissed. "She drained all the Venom from my body."

"Sorry Has-Bane!" The Joker's face appeared on the computer screen. He was holding a remote control. "The good doctor won't be trouble much longer. How do you like my little puppet? Oh, he's still got his strings. Let's cut him down!" Joker slammed the button on his remote control. Sirens began blaring and the tubes glowed a vibrant green.

Oh shit, this was _not_ good!

"Gordon, run!" Batman yelled as Bane growled, his muscles bulking up on the steroids. He reached for a Batarang, but it was too late. Bane jumped off the wall and grabbed Batman in an iron grip. Green eyes glowing, Bane yelled as he threw Batman against a nearby brick wall. Groaning in pain, Batman went flying through the wall and into a small storage room. Bane stepped through the hole, muscles flexed and full of rage.

"Play nice, ladies." Joker giggled as Batman got to his feet. Here we go. Batman thought, aiming a Batarang right at the behemoth before him. At least he had some practice earlier from that thug.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wilde. Thought you and the doc might be thirsty." Cash walked over, holding two ice cold bottled waters. I had forgotten that we had a whole case of them stashed away in the Observation fridge. "Don't worry, the seals haven't been broken."<p>

"Thank you, Cash." I took one and began drinking some. The water tasted so sweet and clean. "You thirsty?"

"Thanks." Dr. Young took the other one from Cash and began guzzling down the water. "I forgot how thirsty I was." She said, capping up her water bottle. "What I wouldn't give for a dirty martini right about now."

There you go. Another topic to go off of. I had realized that she didn't talk much about her personal life. "Funny you should mention that. You ever been to Dini's Place? He makes pretty damn good cocktails and his specialty is dirty martinis. When we get out of here, we'll go there and have a drink, all on me. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a deal. How about you, Doc Young?" Cash sat down on my other side.

Dr. Young sighed, swilling the bottled water around in her hand. "Wish I were stone drunk now. It's my fault everyone's here and dying tonight."

Cash raised an eyebrow. I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Why do you say that it's your fault?" Cash asked.

Dr. Young shook her head. "Have you made a mistake so big and so bad that you'd do anything to fix it?"

"Believe me, I have." I said sympathetically. "Only reason I'm here now."

"What'd you do?" Dr. Young asked bitterly.

I hesitated, unsure of what to say. Other than myself, only Bruce, Gordon and Dr. Fries knew the true circumstances of the night I killed Sam. I wanted it kept that way. But I feared that she'd sense a lie. From what little I had heard of Dr. Young from Dr. Fries, she was very good at analyzing her patients.

I swallowed before starting. "It's a long story…" Dr. Young nodded, prompting me to go on. Finally, I made up my mind, I'll only offer vague details, let her fill in the blanks herself. But something outside the Observation window distracted me. "What was that?" I looked up to see what it was. There was nothing there. But I had worked in security long enough to know that there was something really bad out there.

"Did you see something?" Cash asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." I took out my Beretta and made sure it was loaded. "Lock the door when I leave. If I'm not back in ten minutes, don't go looking for me. Understood?" Cash nodded. I carefully unlocked the door and snuck out. Keeping my eyes and ears on alert, I held my breath. My heart pounded, threatening to burst out of my chest.

There was nobody. It was silent. I was about to head back inside. Then a hand clapped down on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Bane was beginning to slow down. Batman dodged a running attack from Bane. The steroid-crazed villain slammed headfirst into a brick wall. Dazed and confused, Bane wobbled. Now! Batman leapt onto the man's tanks of Venom. Using a Batarang, he yanked out one of the tubes. Venom spilled everywhere as Bane screamed from withdrawal pain. The Dark Knight scrambled away.<p>

One down, two to go.

* * *

><p>Instinct kicked in and I grabbed the wrist of the hand on my shoulder. It landed on a familiar aviator's watch. "Jesus Christ, Marjorie! It's me!"<p>

"Good God, Gordon! You scared me!" I put my hand over my racing heart. Blinking back tears of relief, I could also see Josephs with the wizened cop. "Josephs, are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice shaking. "Still getting over the effects of the fear toxin. Other than that, I'm peachy-keen."

"What are you two doing up here?" I asked.

"Chasing Harley Quinn, you seen her?" Gordon asked.

"No, but then again, I was too busy to notice anything. Need help?" I asked.

"Would be nice." Gordon said.

"Ok." I decided to leave Josephs with Cash and the doctors in case they needed anything. I knocked on the door. "Cash? Let Josephs in. I'm going with Gordon."

"Yes, ma'am." Cash said as he opened the door. Josephs slipped in and I waited to hear the sound of the lock clicking shut before running to catch up with Gordon. He was half-way down the hall by the time I caught up.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked, watching for trouble.

"Hopefully somewhere close and alone." Gordon said as we turned into the Main Lobby.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Batman was having trouble of his own. Bane was taking forever to go down. He might have had been in withdrawal, but he still packed a mean punch. Batman had managed to take out two of the three tubes connecting the tank to Bane's head. But getting the last one was proving to be difficult.<p>

"Sit still!" Bane growled as he slammed his fist into the ground. Batman rolled out of the way to avoid the resulting shockwave. More Batarangs. Batman began chucking the little metal shuriken as fast as he could. They hit their target; Bane's neck. Roaring, Bane charged. Batman again dove out of the way. The hulking brute slammed right into the wall and stopped in a daze. Now! Batman jumped onto Bane's back and pulled out the last tube. The last of the Venom drained.

Roaring in pain, Bane pulled out a support beam and punched a good-sized hole in the wall. Bricks and masonry began showering down. Get out of here, Wayne. _Now_! Aiming his grapple gun into the dark above the falling ceiling, Batman flew as Bane was buried beneath twisted steel and broken masonry.

A ladder led to a circular ring of light above. A manhole cover. Batman escaped and crawled out. He knelt on the moist ground, catching his breath and taking note of his injuries. Bruises. Cuts. Scrapes. Maybe a bruised rib or two. Bane had given him a sound thrashing. And he wouldn't be down for long…Batman thought as he issued a command to the Batmobile.

There was the sound of running footsteps. He looked up and saw Gordon and Marjorie running towards him. For some reason, he wanted to smile when he saw her. She eyed him over, the corner of her lip curving up slightly. "What the hell happened to you? You look like shit."

"Bane happened." Batman groaned as he stood up.

"Bane's here…never mind. After what's happened tonight, I doubt I can be surprised anymore." Marjorie said as she gently helped him up by his elbow.

"Don't be too sure of that." Batman said, silently thanking her. "In any case, Bane won't be any more trouble. Where's Quinn?"

"Gone. Must've escaped while Bane was throwing you around. That's when I ran into Marjorie here." Gordon said, pointing at Marjorie.

There was a loud cracking noise from behind. Bricks and mortar flew everywhere as Batman pushed Marjorie out of the way. No surprise who it was.

Bane had reconnected his tubes to his storage tank. They were glowing green and he was furious. Before Batman could get away, Bane picked him up in a vise like grip. As hard as he tried, the Dark Knight couldn't get free.

"I thought you said that we didn't have to worry about him anymore!" Marjorie yelled, drawing her weapon.

"I will break you Batman! Then the _bruja_!" Bane growled. **BANG!** Bane yelled. Marjorie had fired, destroying the tank's output valve. Venom began gushing through the tubes connected to his brain. Shocked by the steroid-stew, Bane began convulsing.

"No Bane…this time, I break you!" Batman used the distraction to get loose and jump away. The Batmobile, revving loudly and headlights glaring, ran over the side. It slammed into Bane, taking him down into the murky waters of Gotham Bay.

* * *

><p>Batman straightened up, dusting off his cloak. "You ok?" I asked, trying to stay neutral. I had almost lost him when Bane grabbed him. Seeing him again…<p>

Before he could answer me, I heard shouting and running. "Batman! Wilde! We've got more trouble." Cash and Dr. Young ran over.

"I need to get my notes from the mansion." Young blurted, looking at the doors leading to Arkham East nervously.

"The island is a war zone, doctor." Batman warned.

"I _can't_ let Joker get ahold of them!" Dr. Young begged. Here was my chance…what was so important?

"I'll go with her." I said, putting my hand on Dr. Young's shoulder. "Besides, I need to turn on lockdown. The sooner I do so, the faster we can get control of the island back."

"And I'm going with you two." Cash said. "After all, never leave your partner behind, right?"

"Right." I smiled. Everything was falling into place. Now we can get back to normal.

"Be careful." Batman nodded, giving his consent. At then, we heard somebody hailing us from the docks. It was a G.C.P.D. boat, piloted by Harvey Bullock and Rene Montoya, two of Gordon's most trusted officers.

* * *

><p>"Head by the doors leading to Arkham East and wait for me there." Marjorie told Cash and Young. "I need to make sure the Commissioner gets off the island."<p>

"I'm not a rookie. I can handle myself." Gordon said.

"No. She's right." Batman sided with Marjorie. "Gotham will panic. You're needed back on the mainland."

"Come on, Commish." Bullock said, keeping a wary eye on Batman.

Gordon nodded and walked to the docks. Now he had to get to the Batcave on Arkham Island to research Dr. Young. But first…"You sure you'll be all right?" Batman asked Marjorie. Part of him didn't want to let her out of his sight…

Marjorie chuckled. "Bruce," she said in a low voice. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm a vet of District 13 and Head of Security at Arkham? I'm sure I can handle myself."

Before boarding, Gordon turned around. "Bane called Dr. Young _bruja_. Any idea what that means?"

"It's Spanish, isn't it?" Marjorie asked Batman.

Batman nodded before disappearing. "For witch."


	7. Dog Eat Dog

**A/N:** Hey guys! I don't know if anyone else is aware of this, but National Write a Novel month is coming up in a couple of weeks. So that's what I've been getting ready for and my new job, hooray!

Also, want to do a shout out to two great stories on here. Congrats Shadowknight1121 and Tonycakes for finishing two very lovely trilogies. I loved how everything was neatly wrapped up and having an exciting epilogue for everyone! I'm going to miss Jayden and Sarina though…*sniff*

So with that said, enjoy and destroy!

* * *

><p><span>Dog Eat Dog<span>

"Hey Batman, there's something I think you should know." Marjorie said as Batman began escorting her back to her companions. "Dr. Fries' notes had been stolen. I've got good reason to believe that Dr. Young was the person who had been filching them." Marjorie told Batman in a low voice. They were alone but it would be best for them to not take chances in case someone was listening. "The notes were sewn inside her headscarf. I think she's in deep."

Batman had come to the same conclusion. "I'm going to ask Oracle to look up everything she can find on Dr. Young. I'll look over it when I get to the cave."

"A Batcave? On Arkham Island?" Oracle's voice came over the comm link.

"I built it years ago. Figured it would be best to plan ahead for situations like this."

"How'd you manage to keep _this_ one a secret?" Oracle, still surprised, asked.

"Because he's the goddamn _Batman_?" Marjorie jokingly rolled her eyes as she pressed down the comm link in her ear. Batman chuckled. After so long, she could still make him smile. "Are you laughing?" She asked him when she let go of the comm button.

"I might be." Batman said before turning serious. "You better get going." He pointed at Cash and Dr. Young, both of whom were waiting by the doors.

"On my way. Be careful." Marjorie said. She began jogging towards them.

Wait…there was something… "Marjorie?" Batman called. She stopped and looked back at him. Wait…could he say it? He couldn't talk. Marjorie looked at him expectantly. "You be careful too." Batman said, nodding at her. She nodded her thanks and hurried off. He quietly kicked himself for being unable to say it.

I love you.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that. I wanted to check something with Batman." I explained breathlessly once I caught up with Cash and Dr. Young. They nodded but said nothing as we passed through the doors. "It's important that we stick together." I told Cash and Dr. Young as we walked through the corridor between the East and West ends of the island. "But if I tell you two to run, both of you find a safe place and hide, understood?"<p>

"Yes, Wilde." Cash said. Dr. Young nodded.

The doors to Arkham East opened. I stopped. Something was wrong. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. "Don't." I said, yanking Dr. Young back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Something fell from high above. Dr. Young screamed and pointed up. I looked in the direction she had pointed.

Two Arkham guards hung from ropes tied to their ankles. Their throats had been slit and they had long bled out. Like pigs at the slaughterhouse.

It confirmed my worst suspicions. "That's why." I said as I ran to the control panel and yanked the emergency deadbolt. The light turned red. It would hold them but I didn't know for how long. "The inmates have taken over Arkham East. The mansion is probably swarming with them."

"So what do we do?" Young asked between sobs.

"Unless we've got a back door to get us past those monsters, we're stuck." Cash said, wrapping his arm around her and trying to comfort her.

That reminded me of something Sam told me long ago…"The Harrow." I remembered, heading to a protrusion in the wall. It took some prodding but I finally found the latches and pushed them. It clicked.

"The what?" Cash asked as I pulled the rock back, revealing a small door. The guard saw what I was doing. "Let me help you." He helped me push the heavy wooden door open. It led to a dark tunnel, the air choking and stale. We went in and pulled the fake rock back into its place. Nobody would notice it if they weren't looking for it. "How'd you know that was here?"

"Because I was looking for it." I explained. "The whole island and the old Mansion are honeycombed with caves and tunnels. The Arkhams used them for smuggling. That's how they got so wealthy so fast. Later on, the few…sane…family members used the tunnels to help hide slaves escaping on the Underground Railroad. Only noble thing the family did for Gotham."

"Sounds like you've done your homework." Cash said as he turned on his flashlight. "Wouldn't surprise me if you know every secret on this island."

"No. That was Sam." I whispered as we walked through the darkness. "He was fascinated with the Arkhams, read up on everything he could find and interviewed everyone who knew anything about them. I'd dare to say he knew more than all of the wardens put together." I nearly tripped over the staircase. "Watch your step."

Cash asked as we began climbing the steps. "Who's Sam?"

"Her twin brother." Dr. Young said, watching for rotten or loose floorboards. "Both of them were members of G.C.P.D.'s District 13 before she transferred here."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Cash said, batting away a large spider web.

I got a little sad, realizing that this was most I had talked about Sam with Cash or any other of the Arkham staff besides Dr. Fries. Little wonder, as I was still shaken by the memory evoked by the fear toxin. "It's not something I really like talking about. Sam was killed in the line of duty a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry about Sam." Cash rubbed my shoulder in sympathy.

"It's ok, you didn't know." I said. But I was getting nervous. "How do you know about Sam, Dr. Young?" What else does she know about me?

"I studied your file while I was making a profile of you." Dr. Young mumbled.

We continued walking in silence. Cash and Dr. Young probably sensed my discomfort and decided to say no more. I wanted to get out of that tunnel as fast as I could. But until we could get out, the memories haunted me.

* * *

><p>"On." Batman commanded. The lights and computer in the Batcave activated, giving the otherwise dark and damp cave light. A regular home away from home. He glided to the main console. Oracle had been hard at work. All the notes were ready to go.<p>

"Here you go, Bruce, everything I could find. Dr. Young was in charge of a project. It was huge, lots of external funding. Mostly by one Mr. Jack White. Here are the last notes she filed. But I can't make heads or tails of them."

Jack White…one of the Joker's oldest aliases…he had tricked Dr. Young into researching this project.

Batman sat down and began skimming through the notes. "Looks like she was trying to create a formula using the Venom compound, enhancing a host's speed and strength. It only barely resembles the Venom compound. But apparently she's gotten it to the point where even a small amount triggers a Venom like transformation, eliminating the storage tank Bane requires." There was something wrong. "Hang on. These notes aren't complete." The last page was missing… "The formula's missing! That must be the secret Dr. Young was hiding." Batman stood up, noticing the Batclaw beside him. "If Joker gets his hands on that, he can create an army of a thousand Banes."

"Can Joker do that?" Oracle asked before sighing. "What am I saying? You _have_ to stop him."

I _will_ stop him. Batman promised himself as he fled through the exit leading to the sewers beneath Intensive. I _won't_ let him hurt anyone else.

Especially not Marjorie.

* * *

><p>"Is the coast clear?" Cash asked as I lifted the flap over the portrait's eyes. Nobody really studies the portraits hanging on the walls. Good thing too. I thought as I scanned the hallway. It was empty.<p>

"Yep, hurry. Help me get this open." I pushed up the latch locking the panel closed. "Young, keep an eye on the hallway." She nodded and took my spot. Cash and I leaned our shoulders on the panel. "On three. One. Two. Three." We pushed hard. I cringed as the panel squeaked open.

The air smelled of dead flowers and ancient mothballs. The paneled walls glistened and the deep red carpet on the floor exposed the asylum's more opulent days as a mansion. The Arkham's crest, the scarab beetle, was stamped everywhere. I shivered, the place reminded me of a haunted house. No wonder I hated spending time in there.

"It's clear. Come on, let's go." Cash said as he helped Dr. Young out and helped me close the wall. "Looks like we're in the East Wing. Where's your office, Doc?"

"In the West Wing, by Sharp's office." Dr. Young jumped at the sound of the latch of the panel clicking locked.

"Perfect, because I need to get the keys from his office." I sighed, daring to hope that things would finally go our way. "Cash, lead the way, I'll guard the rear. Doc Young, you're in the middle. Keep your eyes and ears open at all times. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The door between North and East opened. The first thing that grabbed Batman's attention were the two guards hanging upside down. They were dead. Were they…? He checked with his cowl vision. Neither were Marjorie or Cash. Thank you, God, Batman thought.<p>

The emergency deadbolt on the door had been activated. Batman knew the only way that could happen was if it was on the inside, so they didn't go through the doors. Little doubt as to why. So where did they go…?

Oracle's comm link came on. "Batman? I just remembered something. Sam told me once that parts of Arkham Island are riddled with secret passageways and rooms. Maybe they can be helpful."

That's it! He turned the cowl vision to search for fingerprints, preferably Marjorie's. She and Sam were twins and spent much time together. If anything, he would've mentioned something about them to her. A rock had traces of her fingerprints around the corners. Got it! He pulled at the rock. The passageway was there, waiting for him.

* * *

><p>My breathing got shallow and deep. Each creaking footstep in the floor seemed like the whole building was falling apart. A hissing radiator. A creaking shutter. A camera squeaking. My adrenaline was flowing at full steam.<p>

The thrill of the chase. Oh, how I missed it, the days from Precinct 13… "What are we looking for now?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts. We had made our way into the Library, the separating point between the East and West Wing. Cash and Young stopped in front of me. Young began sweating, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Some kind of formula. Joker wants it pretty damn bad." Another inmate grumbled as the sounds of flying paper ripped through the air. We backed up against the wall. They hadn't seen us, apparently.

"I have to get to my office and I have to get to it now." Dr. Young could barely speak. I squeezed her hand; she gripped it so tightly I thought she would snap it in two.

"Right." Cash nodded. "I see them in the middle of the room. They look distracted, Wilde." But it looked very unlikely that we'd be able to get from one side of the room to the other without being seen. Unfortunately, there were no secret passageways I was aware that could help us bypass the thugs.

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. But we weren't safe where we were. So what other choice did we have?

"Let's go." I said. "Move quickly and quietly." We swept down, making our way through the maze of filing cabinets, keeping eyes and ears opened. I think Batman would've been proud of us. There were no signs of them having noticed us. We were just yards away from the West Wing's door when the Joker's voice boomed over the P.A.

"Hey boys! You might want to take a look by the West Wing entrance; you'll see our friendly neighborhood security guards and guest starring Doctor Young! So what are you waiting for?!"

How did he know…I looked up and saw a camera staring down at us. Damn it…why did I forget he had control over the cameras?!

The thugs dropped whatever they were doing and ran over. I didn't see if any of them were armed. Cash and I drew our weapons and began firing. We backed towards the door, taking shelter behind a wall.

Cash covered the corner. "Wilde, Doc Young, run for it! I'll cover you!"

"No!" I gripped his shoulder. "Never leave your partner behind, remember?!"

Cash looked at me. "I'll catch up with you later! Get Young's notes and turn on lockdown! Go!" I recognized that look. He wasn't backing down. And I knew he was right.

I swallowed back the building fear of losing Cash. "Good luck, Cash." I said in parting before yanking the West Wing door open. "Let's go!" I pulled Young into a run. Young's office was around the corner. But the hallway seemed to go on forever and ever just like in that bad movie. I kept my eyes forward, but my ears listened to the gunshots behind us.

Wait…the cameras… I aimed at the cameras and shot them. They stopped moving, sputtering and sending sparks everywhere. "Ha! How do you like _them_ apples Joker?" I snickered, keeping an eye out for more trouble. Young reached her office before I did. She was fiddling with her keys, trying to get the door open. "Hurry up! They'll be here any minute!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Young screeched. She finally managed to get the door open and we shuffled in. Young locked the door. The camera promptly turned to us. No doubt Joker found us. I took it out. "There we go." Young slumped to the floor. "We're safe."

"Not for long." I began looking around for another way out. A plan began forming and I began tapping on walls and furniture, looking for a passageway. "Get your notes. They know we're here and it's only a matter of time until they come for us." I finally found a niche built into the wall. A panel felt loose. I pressed it and the niche sunk down, revealing a passageway. Perfect! Now to give them a lead to search…there was a window just above the safe where Young was getting out her notes. "Penny, you have another scarf?"

"Yeah sure, right here. What are you doing?" Young asked as I pulled her desk chair to the window and opened it.

"Sending them on a wild goose chase." I took the scrap of cloth she held up and stuck it in the corner. "You see something you can use to defend yourself, grab it." I drew an arrow to the niche in the wall with my finger. If Batman is as smart as I remember, then he'll figure out where we've gone.

Just in time. The door began being pounded upon. "Break it down…!" A menacing voice said from outside. Oh shit…

Young was waving at me from the niche. She had found a tranquilizer gun. "Marjorie, hurry!" I ran in and found the mechanism to activate the lock. "Where to next?" Young asked as we were shrouded in darkness.

"Hopefully the Warden's office."

* * *

><p>Batman exited to the hallway and continued following the trail. That was until he reached the Library. That's because when he grappled to a gargoyle high above the Library ground floor. To his horror, he saw that Cash was tied up next to a giant present. "Hello Bats!" Joker yelled over the P.A. "I've got a big surprise for you and Cash down there! In two minutes, the room will flood with happy gas and leave Cash with a permanent facelift! That is…unless you can find some way to get down there without using any doors. The clock's ticking…" There was a loud hum as the security gates activated. The sound of a ticking clock also filled the room, courtesy of the P.A. system. Ok, now how to get down there? It would take way too long to open the grates…then he noticed the grand chandelier. Hmm…he tossed a Batarang at the chain holding it up. It snapped, crashing through the two glass floors.<p>

Batman jumped down, gliding to break his fall. He carefully walked to the box and touched the lid. He jumped out of the way as a giant boxing glove rose up. The clock's ticking stopped. "Oh come on Bats! You are such a party pooper, just like Margie Do-Right!" Joker whined.

"You ok?" Batman asked as he freed Cash.

"Yeah." Cash groaned, visibly ashen. "Batman, I sent Marjorie and Young on ahead. We had no choice, somebody needed to distract the goons looking for the doc's notes. You've got to find them!"

"Stay here. I'll find them." Batman said, picking up the trail. Damn it, that girl knows how to get herself into trouble…

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Young whispered.<p>

"Don't know, we'll find out soon enough." I waved the flashlight to the walls, trying to find a peephole or an exit. "I'm surprised, these are in pretty decent condition." There, I found a portrait with a sliding panel over part of it.

"Wish I knew where we were." Young said, shivering.

"I'll be granting your wish." I slid back the panel. It looked like an office, dark and well organized. But not one I've seen before. Young looked at me expectantly. "Looks like an office. Don't recognize it though."

"Is it the Warden's?" Young asked anxiously.

"Definitely _not_ the Warden's. But if my sense of direction is correct, which it usually is, we're very close." I felt around for a handle to unlock the wall panel and get in. I did and the panel creaked open. The air wasn't as stale as it was in the passageway. We gulped down the fresh air like it was water in the middle of the Sahara Desert. "Jesus, this place is creepy." Now we encountered another problem. "I don't see a door. So how do we get out of here?"

My flashlight waved around, revealing campaign posters. Sharp obviously didn't want this place found. "Found a lamp." Young said, pulling on the lamp string, bathing the room in light. The room was small, tight, like a cage. Ignore it, Wilde. I thought as my claustrophobia began kicking in. Deep breaths. You're going to be ok. "Oh my God…" she began picking up pieces of paper. "Marjorie, you should see this…"

"In a minute." I said, tapping the walls and furniture for a door. "We need to get out of here." My fingers found a protrusion. When I lifted it, I found a doorknob. "Found a door." Carefully, slowly, I opened the door, looking out for trouble. There was a crackling fire in the elaborate marble fireplace…we had reached the Warden's office. "Hey, we made it." I turned back and whispered to Young.

"Look out, Marjorie!" Young shrieked, aiming the tranquilizer gun. There's a sharp hiss of air from the gun as she fired. Before I had a chance to see who or what she had shot, a hard _crack_ hit the back of my head. I fell down, stunned as a figure ran past me. Young screamed, dropping the tranquilizer gun. It clattered, landing next to me. "Let me go!" There was a scuffling noise as she was dragged into the Warden's office. What happened? I got to my feet just in time to see a knife being held to Young's throat. The arm holding it was scarred with tally marks.

"I've got you now, my pretty Penny. Give up the formula!" Zsaz yelled. I picked up the tranquilizer gun and fired

"Let go of Young, Zsaz!" I got into my defensive stance, aiming the tranquilizer gun at Zsaz, but I couldn't shoot him without risking hitting Young.

* * *

><p>Batman turned the corner and saw that Dr. Young's office was being broken into. Sticking to the shadows, Batman snuck up on the two crooks, taking them out before they could get into the office. That was easy. Too easy. Batman managed to unlock the door and stepped inside.<p>

The safe was wide open as was a window high above. A piece of cloth billowed from the corner of the open window. A chair was pushed up against the wall, under the window.

The scene seemed staged, almost too perfect. Why? Young had gotten in, or rather somebody with her keys. Batman turned on his detective vision, looking for answers. Then he noticed something on the wall. It looked like an arrow. What the…? The cowl scanned for identifying marks. Finally one came back. It was Marjorie's DNA.

Atta girl, Marjorie. Batman thought as he scanned for her recent fingerprints near the tip of the arrow. There were some alongside a wall panel. A secret passage. She had shown him where she and Young had gone.

* * *

><p>I was losing hope. Penny was crying as Zsaz held her hostage. But then I heard a click and the sound of quiet footsteps. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Batman's pointy eared cowl. He found us! Thank God!<p>

What to do…I had to distract Zsaz long enough for Batman to hit him. Something pressed into my thigh pocket. Something small and square…the blank memory chip! "Ok! You win!" I said as Batman took his defensive position, taking out a Batarang. "I've got the formula." I tucked my hand in my pocket, giving Dr. Young a warning glance to remain quiet. Taking it out, I held it up so Zsaz could see it. "See it?"

Zsaz moved his head from behind Young's and looked.

* * *

><p>Now! Batman threw the Batarang at Zsaz's face. He collapsed. Young got away, shaking. Marjorie got up and fired a tranquilizer dart into the maniac's chest to make sure he was out. "Thank you, Batman." She said, putting the chip back in her pocket and running over to cuff him.<p>

Young began pounding on Zsaz's back as Marjorie cuffed him with the riot cuffs. "You monster! You evil, evil monster!"

"It's ok." Batman said, helping Young stand up. "You're safe now." He wasted no time. "I saw Bane."

Dr. Young sighed, relieved no doubt. "I had been working on the TITAN cure for months now. The Warden was specific that he wanted Joker cured."

"No surprise, considering that it would boost his campaign for Mayor." Batman said.

"Is that what you stole Dr. Fries' notes for, Penny?" Marjorie asked, walking to the Warden's desk. "For this TITAN project of yours?" Marjorie lifted a statue sitting on the desk. She unscrewed the base, taking a couple of keycards out of the secret compartment, no doubt for the hub in the basement.

"Yes, it was an enzyme I needed in order to trigger the catalyst." Dr. Young ran to the Warden's safe, hidden behind a plaque on the wall. "God, Joker's got gallons of the stuff! There's a lab, hidden in the gardens! It's sealed off, but the codes to get in should be in the Warden's safe!"

"What else has Joker got planned?" Marjorie stepped back to Batman.

"How should I know?" Young mumbled, putting in the combination to unlock the plaque. "Sometimes, I doubt he's really insane…" A party favor blew as the plaque opened. Confetti flew everywhere. A smiley face was spray-painted in green on the safe door. "Oh my God!"

It was a trap…"Get out of the way!" Batman wrapped his arms around Marjorie. **BANG!** A fireball erupted, sending everyone flying. Marjorie held onto him as they flew back. He was enveloped in blackness.

* * *

><p>Batman wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious. A few seconds. A few hours. Everything was blurry and his ears rang. What happened…? Marjorie still lay next to him, out cold. He couldn't move, no doubt unharmed.<p>

"Poor Doc Young." Quinn said, stepping into his line of sight. In her hands were scraps of paper, no doubt Young's notes. "Still…you know how Mr. J. hates squealers." She pointed to Marjorie's unresponsive body. "Pick her up! Mr. J. has a seat of honor for Margie." A goon picked up Marjorie and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. No… "See you later, Bats! Get him boys!" Quinn hollered as she walked away. "But not too rough! Mr. J. wants him for the party!"

Immediately four goons surrounded Batman. One held a shock stick. It buzzed menacingly. His head cleared immediately and he leapt up. It took a bit, seeing that one of them had the shock stick, but he punched and kicked them to kingdom come.

"Oracle! Young's dead." Batman said into his earpiece. "Quinn's got Marjorie. Can you lock onto her comm link so I can track her?"

"Done. I'm sending it now. God…"

"I'm getting her back, Barbara." Batman said, turning on the scanner to look for Marjorie's signal. He hurried out of the office, following the static.

Everything now depended on him getting Marjorie away and safely into the hub.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am bad, aren't I? My goal is to have this story all done by Janurary. I would also like to start a sequel...who wants a sequel to this story? Leave a review and tell me 1) Would you like a sequel and 2) What would you like to see in the sequel?


	8. The Trump Cards

The Trump Cards

Batman was almost to the Main Foyer of the mansion when he felt the urge to cough. Oh no…he remembered what happened when he last coughed. Not again…

The hallways of the mansion began changing…to the red bricked walls and wooden privacy fence of Park Row. The memory of that cold and rainy night played in his mind. How Dad scolded him for wanting to sit through that movie again. How Mom stood up for him and protested when Dad insisted on taking the shortcut behind the Monarch Theater.

The frightening voice demanding money. Dad complying. The gunshot. Mom crying. Another gunshot. It got to be too much and Batman collapsed, right before reaching the still corpses of his parents. God…God…at least the next memory will be of Gordon comforting him. That's what usually follows.

But it wasn't. It was Marjorie, kneeling in the elevator of Intensive. Crying. Cradling Sam's bloody and bullet riddled corpse. He touched her shoulder. She lunged after him, still high on fear toxin. The antidote. It was in his belt. He took it out and injected it into her arm. Immediately, she dropped Sam, Batman caught her before she could fall over. Marjorie's eyes were glazed over.

Scarecrow started laughing. It rang throughout Batman's ears. Everything began fracturing. The Batsignal. "Batman! Over here!" Marjorie called out.

And it started all over again. Marjorie calling. Hiding just in time to avoid Scarecrow's gaze. Waiting for him to pass. Following Marjorie again. Like before, she threw a rock at Scarecrow to distract him. Batman felt her hands on his as they tilted the Batsignal up and at Scarecrow.

The signal grew bright, blinding him. "Bruce! Bruce! Can you hear me? Bruce!" Oracle called out repeatedly in Batman's ear.

Batman slowly stood up. Where was he? What happened? Where was Scarecrow? As his thoughts cleared, he saw that he deep in the East Wing. He got this far without realizing it? "Oracle…I'm fine."

"Thank God…" She sighed. "Your heart rate was spiking for a few moments."

"I ran into Scarecrow again…his toxin is getting more potent." Batman said, heading for the secret passageway that led to Arkham West. "Have you kept your eye on Marjorie's tracker?"

"Yes. She's in the Penitentiary. I've tried contacting her, but she isn't responding. But she's alive; her pulse rate is resting now."

* * *

><p>The next thing I remember is being carried over somebody's shoulder. A large hand was on my ass, making me grimace. Footsteps echoed around me. My nose and mouth were buried in a smelly and sweaty wife-beater. Blood was rushing to my head. What was going on? Where am I? I looked around, confused. I was in the Penitentiary, heading to Solitary Confinement. My escort was a large thug, wearing the Blackgate Penitentiary orange. Batman and Dr. Young were nowhere in sight.<p>

I had to get away. Remember what Batman taught you…first stun. My feet banged against the thug's crotch. There you go, Marjorie Wilde. Moving fast, I kicked him. He groaned, falling to the floor. I got loose and got behind him. Then immobilize. I covered his mouth with my hand. Finally, I pressed hard against the occipital ridge at the base of his skull. He fought back…but it worked and he was down and out for the count. Now I had to hide him, no doubt Joker would send somebody looking for me.

My office door was just a couple of steps away. Perfect. Carefully, I dragged him to the door by his arms. Sweat gleamed on my forehead. He must've weighed a ton. But I had to hurry. I unlocked the door and checked to make sure nobody was inside, hiding a little surprise for me. It was clear. I pulled the thug inside. Taking out riot cuffs, I bound his wrists and feet together and shoved him under the desk. I only hoped he wouldn't raise the alarm.

Ok, what should I do now? I was alone and didn't trust my earpiece. I had the security keys needed for the hub in the mansion's basement, riot cuffs, my flashlight and my wits. Other than that, nothing. My Beretta and the tranquilizer gun were gone, no doubt taken by whoever grabbed me.

The compartment…I pulled up a loose tile on the floor. Inside was a box, locked with a combination lock. I punched in the numbers and opened it. Inside were Sam's Smith and Wesson pistol and our grandfather's Colt Peacemaker, a relic from his time in Nazi Germany. Ammunition glistened inside its cardboard box. And a Batarang, a relic from my first meeting the Dark Knight. Perfect. I took out the ammunition and loaded both Sam's pistol and the Peacemaker. As an afterthought, I took the Batarang with me.

Nobody was in sight. Good. Now to get back to the mansion.

As I was stepping out, I had to go through the Green Mile. Appropriate, considering it's where we keep Poison Ivy. "Marjorie!" A body slammed against the glass walls of Ivy's cell.

"Shit!" I jumped before realizing that it was Ivy. "Good God, you scared me!"

"Marjorie! Can't you hear them?! My darlings! My babies! They're crying out to me in agony! You've got to help me!" Ivy pleaded, her green eyes wild.

I would've scoffed her off. But then I remembered something…the lab in the gardens. Was it possible that Young used plants to make the T.I.T.A.N. compound? If so… "Do you know what's wrong with them?"

"They're being poisoned! That evil woman! That evil, evil woman!"

"You mean Dr. Young?" Ivy nodded. She pushed back her wild red hair. "Do you think you can formulate an antidote from the plants?"

"I believe so…but if I don't get over there, then there won't be anything to make an antidote with!"

I have to be absolutely nuts…but I don't have any other choice. "If I let you out, will you promise me three things?"

"Anything…hurry! My babies!" Ivy wailed.

"First off, you see if an antidote can be made. Two, you stay in the Botanical Gardens. And three, you'll obediently go back to your cell once we get control of the island back. Are those conditions fair?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll do it! Hurry! Hurry!" Ivy begged.

Normally she would've weaseled her way out, but since her plants were dying, she was willing to do anything. And Ivy was a woman of her word.

"Don't make me regret this." I said, swiping my security card through. It beeped. The doors swung open and Ivy stepped out from her ultraviolet light, it was what kept her from controlling any plants or men for that matter.

"That feels so much…better." Ivy moaned, waving out her hair.

"Good, I'll find you in the gardens." I said, walking away. Man oh man; Batman is going to kill me when he learns about this…but I didn't care. My main goal was to stop Joker before he destroyed everything.

If that meant dealing with Ivy, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Batman ripped out a vent outside the Penitentiary, slipping inside. Marjorie was still inside. He had to get her out and away. After a while, he finally reached an outside. He kicked the vent loose, jumping out. It was an office. A thug lay on the ground, unconscious. He was cuffed with riot cuffs. There was a compartment on the floor by a secret space in the floor. He recognized it. It had belonged to Marjorie's grandfather. So this was her office. The Smith and Wesson and Peacemaker inside were gone. The lock hadn't been forced open. Did she get away?<p>

Something on the desk caught his attention. It was a picture frame. Batman studied it. Inside was a photo of Bruce Wayne and Marjorie Wilde, the day they went rock climbing for her birthday. She was smiling; her long auburn hair glistened in the sun from under her helmet.

She still thought of him…

"Having fun in there, Bats?!" Joker's voice and face rang out from the computer screen. "You know what, it's getting kind of quiet in there…let's jazz it up!" Joker slammed on a button. Batman heard a loud buzzer ringing out. The computer screen turned to an image of Penitentiary and all the heavy doors sprung open. Crazed laughter rang through the halls as various lunatics in loosened straightjackets escaped.

* * *

><p>I heard the crazed laughter coming closer to me. Oh no…I dodged into a dark corner and hid as a group of them ran past me. Joker's voice came over the P.A. again.<p>

"Harls? You're all set up in Solitary with Warden Idiot, aren't you?"

"Rightaroony Mr. J!" Quinn gushed back.

"Perfect. Now Bats I've got a little game for you to play. If you can take care of Harley and her friends in Solitary, you can have Warden Idiot back. If not…well, we all know what happens to chickens to stick their necks out…" Joker giggled.

Ok, so Batman was in Penitentiary. Good. But no doubt Harley and Joker have something nasty set up for him. God, I groaned as I slunk my way to Solitary, hiding on a catwalk high above the floor where nobody could see me.

Batman is so lucky I love him.

* * *

><p>Batman stepped into the main room of Solitary. The security grid turned on behind him, effectively blocking him off. Quinn was in the control booth in the middle of the room. Warden Sharp sat in a chair next to her, bound and gagged. Flagging the control booth were thugs, all of them pounded their fists when they saw the Dark Knight enter Solitary.<p>

"Get him boys!" Quinn ordered. Thugs jumped down. Batman began punching and taking them down. But then he heard a low humming. It grew louder and louder and the floor began to glow. Oh no…Pacification was turning on! Batman jumped to a higher level. The thugs who weren't so lucky got electrocuted. On the higher level, the thugs were throwing punches and kicks like nobody's business. Then Pacification turned on again. Batman jumped down. But by then, the thugs who had been electrocuted when he jumped up were now staggering to their feet.

* * *

><p>I watched the situation from my hiding spot on the Solitary catwalk. While Batman was good, he was outnumbered and having to dodge not only Blackgate thugs, but the Pacification system as too. No doubt it was being controlled by Quinn up in the booth.<p>

He needed help. Somebody had to take out Quinn. And that somebody might as well be me. I thought as I made my way through the shadows to the booth. She was holed up in there nice and tight. The only way I was going to get in was if somebody let me in. Really doubted Quinn would be so nice. First things first. Disable the electric grid. Not only would that turn off Pacification but would no doubt draw Quinn outside. I saw the panel by the booth door. The door was closed. The Batarang…taking it out, I threw it at the door. It clunked, swinging open, revealing the wires. Now!

I fired. Wires split, spending sparks everywhere. The pacification system shut itself off. "What the hell?!" Quinn opened the door, stepping outside to investigate. In her hands was a shock stick. Be careful then…I jumped off the catwalk and onto her. My landing made her drop the shock stick. She shrieked as I held on, trying to knock her out.

But she managed to throw me off. I landed on the ground, dazed. Quinn punched me as I tried to get up. "That was for spoiling Mr. J's plans!" She kicked me in the stomach next. I doubled over. "And that's for being a party pooper!"

The shock stick…it was just outside of my grasp. Grabbing it, I thrust it into Quinn's stomach. She cried out before collapsing.

"And _that_ was for pissing me off." I groaned, rubbing my abdomen in pain. Damn…that hurt.

* * *

><p>Batman knocked out the last thug. All twenty of them lay on the floor, out cold. He looked up and saw Marjorie dragging a dazed Quinn to a cell. "Get in!" Marjorie growled as she tossed Quinn inside, locking the door behind her.<p>

"Mr. J's going to get me out! Aren't you pudding?" Quinn cooed.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're not quite what this organization needs." Joker's voice came over the P.A.

"You were saying?" Marjorie asked with a crooked grin. Batman chuckled as he went into the security booth to free Warden Sharp.

"Are you hurt?" Batman asked as he freed the Warden.

"No, I'm fine…Margie! Why haven't you activated lockdown yet?!" He barked at Marjorie.

"Well, you're welcome for helping save your fat ass." Marjorie muttered.

"Stay here; don't let anybody we don't know in." Batman ordered Sharp as he and Marjorie left.

"Are you hurt, Batman?"

"No. I'm fine. And you?" He silently looked her over. She was ok. Thank God…

"Other than having my eardrums blown out by Lard Butt behind us? I'm good." Marjorie smiled. They passed Quinn's cell.

"You're never gonna to find Mr. J! He's holed up safe and snug inside the secret lab in the gardens and…crap!"

"Yep, we know." Batman allowed a smile. It was probably going to be heavily protected.

"Well, he'll get me out, you'll see." Quinn began sniffling.

"Our next move is the Gardens?" Marjorie asked. "And don't try talking me out of staying here. In any case, I'm the only way you're going to get inside the secret lab."

* * *

><p>The lab in the gardens wasn't too hard to find. For whatever reason, the Gardens wasn't as protected as Batman feared it would be. Maybe Ivy had something to do with that…but I didn't say anything. The last thing I needed was to have Batman angry at me.<p>

I punched in the code and we slipped inside. There were several large tanks by the storage elevator. The containers were full with a glowing green liquid. The doors were open, showing large containers flocked by large multicolored balloons. The Joker was waiting for us with two thugs.

"Well, well, well. You two don't exactly give up now don't you? Well how's this for fighting odds?!" Joker took out a tranquilizer gun and shot the two thugs. They didn't move. Suddenly, their muscles began to ripple and bulge. They seemed to grow, getting bigger and bigger. Their spines cracked out of their backs and their eyes glowed a bright green. God…

"What the hell are those things?!" I shouted.

"Marjorie! Get out of the way!" Batman yelled as they charged us, roaring like monsters. He threw a double Batarang at one of them. It split off, knocking both of them in the face. We dodged out of the way as they slammed into a brick wall behind us.

That's when I caught the tanks. Stamped on the sides of them was the word TITAN. So that's the stuff Joker's after…I had to destroy it! Taking out both Sam's gun and the Peacemaker, I fired at the tanks. The gunshots pierced the thin metal. The green gunk began pouring out. One tank down, three to go. I kept firing.

Batman took care of the thugs, throwing Batarangs and punching them down. Two tanks down, two more. One thug down. The other was almost out. Three tanks. Batman was knocking down the last thug. Yes! Then the last tank was destroyed!

During the madness, Joker managed to sneak into the elevator. "Aw come on, you two really are no fun!" Joker pouted.

"It's over Joker." Batman growled, stepping forward. But I had the feeling that there was something more to this.

"Not yet, my delusional Dark Knight. I've got a trump up my sleeve." **POP!** A balloon by me exploded. Behind the popped balloon was a dart gun, remotely controlled. There was a sharp prick in my neck. I touched the pricking; it was a dart, very much like a tranquilizer. What followed was a very painful burning sensation that radiated and throbbed throughout my body. It was the worst feeling I had ever had in my entire life. I fell to my knees, crying. "Bertha! Bertha! Bertha!" Joker chanted. "Come on; become a Big Bertha!" Joker whined.

I can't cry. I sucked in my pain. It would only make Batman feel worse.

* * *

><p>Batman took out a Batarang, in case Marjorie turned into a TITAN hulk. But she didn't. She thrashed and struggled to hold in her cries<p>

"Man Marjorie really knows how to spoil a party, doesn't she?" Joker whined as the elevator descended. Batman decided to let him go. Right now he had more important things to worry about.

"What the hell were you thinking in letting him get away?" Marjorie asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to get you help." Batman scooped up Marjorie. She linked her hands behind his neck. Shifting her weight to one arm, he touched his earpiece. "Oracle, order the Batplane to my location. Marjorie has been poisoned."

"No." Marjorie protested. "Victor. Get me to Victor!"

He knew who she was talking about. Dr. Fries was the foremost expert in antidotes and toxins. He'd be able to figure out something. "Oracle, cancel the Batplane. I'm taking Marjorie back to Medical and Dr. Fries."

"Will she be ok, Bruce?" Oracle asked. Batman didn't answer; he was too busy running with Marjorie to respond. "Bruce?"

He couldn't let her die. He _wouldn't_ let Marjorie die.

* * *

><p>I was on the verge of passing out when Batman finally got me into Victor's lab. The pain was just unbearable. "What happened?!" Victor cried out when he saw Batman carry me inside.<p>

"Poisoned…" I hissed, breathing sharply. "Endorphin shot…"

Victor took out a metal tube tipped with a needle and a couple of alcohol wipes. "Hold her still." He ordered Batman as he pulled down the shoulder of my shirt sleeve. "Marjorie, this is going to hurt." Victor warned as he wiped down my shoulder. I nodded, bracing for what was to come. "Three. Two. One." He stabbed the needle into the meaty part of my arm.

"Yeouch!" I yelped. My heart rate increased as the numbing hormones coursed through my body. But it took the edge off the pain. "Thanks…"

"Get her on the cot. Do you know what she's been poisoned with?" Victor took out a blood testing kit.

"TITAN compound. It's a hormonal compound that turns the host into a Bane like monster." Batman explained as he put me down on the cot. By this point, the endorphin shot had taken effect. I could barely feel the needle prick my skin as Victor drew blood. "I'm so sorry, Marjorie." Batman whispered as Victor went back to the computer to analyze the blood sample. "It should've been me, not you." He picked up my duster coat that I had left behind earlier and covered me with it.

"Don't feel bad." I mumbled, feeling a high. "Otherwise I'd have to deal with TITAN you."

"Still…" Batman muttered, rubbing my short hair. It felt so good…

"Hey," I said, gripping his hand. "Don't feel bad. I think that's your problem, you feel guilt for everything you can't help."

Batman was about to say something when Victor's computer beeped. "Ok, it seems that the formula reacts to the level of testosterone the host's body manufactures. That's why Bane hulks up when exposed to it, but Marjorie didn't, because the female body doesn't produce near as much testosterone as a male." Victor said, coming back. "I can formulate an antidote, but it's going to take time."

"How much time?" Batman asked.

Victor shook his head. "Unless she gets the antidote in roughly three hours, she'll die. But I don't have the equipment to formulate it, just to manufacture it."

"I do." Batman said. I had forgotten about his Batcomputer. "If I can create a prototype antidote, can you mass produce it?"

"As long as I have a sample of it, then yes, I can." Victor said, hopeful.

"What do I need for the formula?"

"A plant base. However, I'm not a botanist. So you're going to need to talk to someone who is."

I had to spill my secret. "Batman, Ivy is the only one who can help us. She's in the Gardens. I'm sorry but I had to release her. She promised to find an antidote."

Batman didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded. "Be careful." Victor warned.

"I always am." Batman said as he left. Victor pushed the door behind him, blocking it shut with a chair. I had almost forgotten about the thugs who had barged it down. God, keep Batman safe. If it means me dying, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Finding Ivy hadn't been as difficult as Batman had feared. All he had to do was observe the plants in the Botanical Gardens. When they started to coo and enclose threateningly, he knew he was on the right track.<p>

"Don't worry, my darlings. I won't let him hurt you." Ivy cooed as Batman stepped closer to her. "Hello Batman, nice of you to drop in."

"Ivy, I'm told Officer Wilde released you on the condition you create an antidote to Dr. Young's formula." Batman kept it brief.

"Yes, but why should I help you, Batman? I made the deal with Marjorie, not you."

If her plants were in danger…Batman gripped a vine close to him, nearly squishing it in his hand. It shrieked and Ivy cried out in pain. "Get the drift?"

"All right! All right! There is a spore here on the island that will bind with the toxin and flush it out within minutes. However, it's only found in one place…Killer Croc's lair. It's your only hope." Ivy glared at Batman.

"Stay out of trouble, Ivy." Batman warned as he left. "Otherwise, Wilde won't be able to protect you from me."

Now he had to get into Killer Croc's liar. But where was it? Marjorie…she'd know. "Marjorie, are you there?"

"Loud and clear, what's up?" Her voice was a little weaker. But she was still alive…for now.

"I need to access Killer Croc's liar."

There was a long pause. "It's in the basement of Intensive Treatment. Once a day, we throw down a piece of meat and try to forget about him. It's a maze down there. Only one who knows it is Croc and don't count on him giving you directions."

Batman allowed a smile. Count on her to liven the mood. "I'll be careful."

"What about Croc?" Oracle's voice joined in. She had been listening in as well.

"Croc is an animal. And all animals need is a trap and bait." By this point, he had reached the outside of Intensive. Finding a vent outside, he pulled it off the wall and crawled inside. So close…hold on, Marjorie.

Slipping through the lobby of Intensive, Batman came upon the transition corridor. The air was so thick…the P.A. system came on as he began to cough. "Did anyone catch the game last night?"

Everything froze as Batman blacked out.

* * *

><p>All had been quiet on Batman's end since he asked me how to get into Killer Croc's lair. I checked my watch. That was twenty minutes ago. While I knew that wasn't unusual, I still had the strange sense that something was wrong. "Oracle? Are you there?" I asked, touching my earpiece.<p>

"Marjorie? What do you need?"

"You have any clue where Batman is?" I asked, wincing as I rolled onto my side. The endorphin shot was beginning to wear down. The searing burning pain now felt like a dull ache in my stomach.

"Let me see…" I heard her muttering as she checked. "Yes. He's in Intensive…oh no…"

"What?" I asked, sitting up. I knew it. Something _was_ wrong.

"His heart rate is spiking again."

"This isn't the first time this has happened?"

"The last two times he encountered Scarecrow, it did."

No… "Has he gotten the antidote?"

"No, he didn't take the vial with him earlier tonight.

This was bad. I had to get it to him otherwise he'd go insane. And Scarecrow would have gained another victim…no. I sat up. "Victor, get me a couple of vials of anti fear toxin. And a couple of endorphin shots. Batman has run into Scarecrow again and needs the antidote." I felt nauseous as I stood up. Dizzy, I almost fell over, grabbing the table to keep myself steady.

"You can't do this, Marjorie!" Victor protested. "The poison will spread through your body much faster…"

I didn't care. "Then so be it. Victor, I am _not_ going to let Scarecrow take another life…" I said firmly. Tense seconds passed. Good God, you have to believe me! Victor finally nodded, getting the things I needed.

God, don't let me be too late…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun-dun-dunnn! Getting excited yet? The grand finale is just a few more chapters away…


	9. Running out of Time

Running out of Time

Something's wrong. Batman thought as he came to. He was sitting in the Batmobile. But he wasn't driving. So why was the car moving? And why were his wrists handcuffed in front of him?

Looking off to the side, he saw Batman driving. But there was something different about this one. He was much smaller, leaner. What was going on?!

Everything seemed to blur and the next thing Batman knew, he was strapped to a gurney and being wheeled down the hallway in Intensive Treatment. He was going to the elevator.

But Quinn, Joker and Batman were following him. Zsaz was pushing the gurney. The Scarface puppet was on the television screens, reciting the rules. "Get me out of here!" Somebody from the cells next to him called out. It sounded like Cash.

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled off to the side, holding her semi-automatic on her hip. "Can I keep him, sweetie? I'll walk him and feed him, I promise!"

"Just need to check your prisoner, my dear." A cerebral voice came beside him…Crane? Batman watched as the Scarecrow walked in front of him, holding his clipboard.

"Yeah, but be quick. He doesn't look too good." Quinn snapped.

"No, he doesn't, he hasn't been the same since his parents' death. We should really be gentle with him." Was this some kind of out of body experience? "What makes you tick Wayne?" Scarecrow mocked as he looked him over. "He's all yours, my dear!"

Batman looked at himself. Or rather, the leaner and smaller version of himself. "Get me out of here!" Batman found himself pleading. But the doppelganger didn't respond. Instead, he pushed up his cowl, revealing himself to be…Marjorie.

No.

No…his greatest fear come true…

"Oh goody, Mr. J! We're ready!" Quinn clapped.

"Let's get this party started!" Joker pulled out a pistol and fired at Batman. The last thing Batman saw was Marjorie smiling grimly at him.

A flash of light. He was back in Intensive, unstrapped. Marjorie and the others were gone and he was standing before the broken elevator shaft. What had happened…Scarecrow…it had to be.

Marjorie said that Croc's lair was in the basement, beneath the elevator shaft. Good thing Quinn destroyed it earlier.

Before Batman jumped onto the elevator cable, he put a grapple gun down and hid it just out of sight. For Marjorie. She'd be coming after him. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>Finally…I made to the front of Intensive Treatment…God…I panted, leaning against a wall. The pain was back. Searing, blinding pain. Endorphin shot…I took the tube out of my duster coat pocket and jabbed it into my arm. Ouch! Within seconds, I felt much better. Ah…<p>

"Marjorie?" Oracle came over my earpiece. "You should really rest…your pulse and temperature are spiking."

"No. Not until I help Batman." I stayed in the shadows, looking for some way into Intensive other than using the front doors. Just then, I saw an open vent, the damaged cover was beside it. Perfect. That's how he got in. Crouching down, I crept inside. "Where is he now?"

"He's climbing down the elevator shaft in Intensive."

"Hasn't he ever heard of the elevator?" I asked, slipping through the corridors. Fortunately, they were all deserted.

"Quinn blew them up earlier."

"Wish I had been there to see that." I mumbled dryly. "God knows how much I hate them." I finally reached the shafts. Sure enough, the only thing there was the cable. So how was I going to reach it? I couldn't jump that far…something caught my eye…

A grapple gun, hidden behind a support beam. Batman…he left it for me. He must've. I picked it up and aimed at the cable. It shot out, gripping the cable. Within seconds, I got pulled off my feet and went flying at the cable. "Oh God!" I gripped the cable tightly, hyperventilating. I made it. Hooray. Now to climb down.

"Are you ok?" Oracle asked.

"Yeah, had a bit of a scare. Forgot how powerful these grapple guns are. Batman left one for me." I said as I shimmied down.

"Are you sure he didn't drop it?" Oracle asked.

"It was hidden, Babs. Why else did he hide it unless it was for me?" I said, getting closer and closer to the crushed elevator car. I saw the emergency hatch open. He's probably by Croc's lair by now.

Hold on, Bruce. I'm coming.

* * *

><p>Batman lifted up the emergency hatch at the bottom of the elevator car. The frayed cable hung on below. He saw the opening to the basement just out of reach. Now, if only he could make it…<p>

Swinging, he jumped and landed. But something felt wrong. The place began breaking apart. Marjorie called out to him as the Bat signal went up…here we go again.

* * *

><p>I reached the car, finding the floor's hatch open. Sitting down, I climbed onto the cable. Here we go, Marjorie. I aimed the grabble gun at the shaft opening. Three. Two. One…I fired. This time, I was prepared and jumped, landing on the ground. Yes! I did it!<p>

Now to find Batman…I walked slowly, keeping my eyes and ears peeled. I didn't have far to go…Croc's lair was just at the end of the hallway…

* * *

><p>Come on, Bruce…Batman pushed himself forward to the Bat signal, feeling exhaustion creep over him. God…how much fear toxin had he ingested?<p>

He collapsed. "Come on, Bruce." Marjorie's voice came up from behind. "You've got to keep going. Come on!" Batman felt somebody push him up. Prodded by Marjorie, he made his way to the Bat signal. Both of them pushed the light upon Scarecrow.

"No!" There was a blinding light. Batman came to in the sewers. He was holding Scarecrow by the neck.

"You've ingested enough toxin to drive ten men insane! What _are_ you?!" Scarecrow screeched. He raised his hand high into the air, the needles glowed.

"The goddamned Batman, _that's_ who!" Marjorie? **BANG!** A gun fired from behind him. Scarecrow screamed as the glove apparatus on his hand shattered. Blood spilled everywhere.

No…Batman thought as he let go of Scarecrow, falling to his knees. He watched Marjorie fly after Scarecrow, pummeling him mercilessly.

God…don't let her become what I became…without hope. Without anything to look forward to besides sleepless nights and endless guilt…

* * *

><p>All my rage came out. The bastard was going to <em>pay<em> for what he did to Sam, Batman and me. Because his Freddy Kruger glove had been destroyed, I knew he couldn't hurt me or anyone else again for that matter. I punched him, kicked him and threw him everywhere.

"Stop! Stop!" Scarecrow begged.

"That's what Sam begged." I hissed, grabbing him by his throat. The man was so thin and bony he practically weighed nothing. He practically felt like a rag doll in my hands. I held him by the throat over the rushing current, looking at him coldly. God…revenge would be so sweet now…

"Marjorie…what are you doing?" Batman's weakened voice came from behind. Batman…Bruce…he needed help. If I took out Scarecrow now…I'd lose Bruce. Scarecrow would've taken somebody else I loved just as he had tricked me into taking Sam.

And like before, I would have myself to blame. Except this time, it wasn't too late.

I threw Scarecrow at the wall, sparing his life. He gasped in fright and pain. "You're not worth my time."

* * *

><p>Batman felt himself slipping away. No…I failed Marjorie again. I'm sorry Sam… "Hang on." Marjorie? What was she doing?<p>

His glove slipped off and part of his body armor got pushed up, revealing his arm. "Don't give in. Not now." Marjorie begged as a sharp pain hit him. A cold rush coursed up his arm and through his body.

Everything became clearer, sharper. The antitoxin was taking effect. Marjorie was smiling at him, her face dangerously pale and her eyes turning a pale green. She came for him. Marjorie came.

There was a shuffling noise as Scarecrow got to his feet. His uninjured hand held a burlap bag over the running water. "If either of you move…then Gotham will experience madness for over a hundred years!"

"Don't drop that!" Marjorie hollered.

There was a loud swimming noise. Uh oh…**SPLASH!** Killer Croc jumped out of the stream, grabbing Crane and pulling him down to the murky depths. The bag dropped harmlessly on the ground.

"I'm coming for you Batman!" Killer Croc growled, the sound echoed through the dank and malodorous sewers.

* * *

><p>I rolled down Batman's sleeve and slipped his glove back on before he stood up. He was ok. "Hopefully Crane will give him something to choke on…" At once I felt weak, too weak to even feel the pain anymore. My knees gave way.<p>

"Marjorie…" Batman caught me. "Hold on. Don't give up on me. Don't you _dare_ give up on me." I felt him carry me away from the sewers, putting me down gently into a corner. No light fell upon it. If anybody was dumb enough to come down here, at least I wouldn't be seen.

"Endorphin shot…duster pocket…" I felt my shaking hand move to the pocket where I kept it. Batman took my hint and took out the tube. He stabbed my arm with it. There was a sharp pain and a warm numbing sensation. "That feels so much better." Batman pulled my coat closer around me before turning away, back to the lair. "Sure you know what you're doing?" I asked.

"I have to be."

* * *

><p>Batman returned to the entrance of Croc's liar. First to find a way back…he remembered what Marjorie had said. He put a sonic emitter on a tube on the wall. Then set a trap for Croc…he put some explosive gel on the floor. That should do it.<p>

Now how he set the computer to track the spores. The nearest one was five hundred yards away. Batman walked to the end of the tunnel. There was no walkway on the water. Instead, there were floating crates. He was going to have to walk carefully, lest the sound waves give his location away to Killer Croc.

Marjorie…don't give up now…

* * *

><p>I was falling in and out of consciousness. I didn't have much longer…but I didn't regret my choice. Batman would've surely gone insane had I not stepped in and helped. Maybe even…<p>

"Marjorie?" Oracle's voice came in my ear. "Marjorie, your vitals are freefalling."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." I mumbled. God, I'm so cold…I shivered, yet dripped with sweat.

"Thank God…Batman's getting the spores for the antidote now." Oracle sighed. "Marjorie, talk to me, just talk to me. Stay with me."

"About what?" I asked, my eyes were beginning to blur.

"Anything…tell me how you met Bruce. Tell me how it happened."

She was trying to keep me on the line. "It was a fundraiser for the G.C.P.D. Widows and Orphans Fund, three years back. I went with Sam and the others from Precinct 13 to support it. It was a charity raffle. Bruce had offered a date with him as something to bid for. I put in a ticket, thinking that even if I didn't get it, at least I could say I bid on a date with Bruce Wayne. I got it." I began laughing, remembering how it happened. "I didn't learn until later that Sam and some of the other guys had chipped in additional tickets in my name. Just so I could have a shot at winning it. Bruce and I clicked right after that…"

* * *

><p>Batman came upon the spores at the end of the tunnel. Yes. He made it. Using a Batarang, he chopped down the green sac. He scooped as much of it up into a vial as he could. It wasn't nearly enough, he needed more. He recalibrated the computer. There was another spore sac, three-hundred yards away this time. Batman began slinking through the sewers again.<p>

Hold on Marjorie.

* * *

><p>"Now it's your turn. Tell me about meeting Sam."<p>

I could just see Oracle smiling nostalgically. "I was taking some paperwork to Dad at the G.C.P.D. office. He was in a meeting, so I agreed to wait outside his office. That's when I had the feeling that I was being watched. It wasn't a bad feeling, anything but. I looked up and he was smiling at me. It was his big brown eyes and warm smile that won me over. Then he said, 'Hey, do you know how much a polar bear weighs?' I shook my head and he replied back 'Enough to break the ice. Hi, my name is Sam Wilde.' I thought it was cute and we started talking after that. By the time Dad's meeting was done, we had exchanged phone numbers and set up a date."

I felt sad, hearing that. I owed it to her. She needed to know what happened the night I killed my brother. But would I be strong enough to do it?

* * *

><p>One more sample. That should be enough. Batman thought as he recalibrated the computer one last time. This time, the spores were a hundred yards away. He crept through the sewers. Water dripped. It was quiet. Too quiet.<p>

**CRACK! SPLASH!** Croc jumped out of the water. He rushed at Batman. Calmly, the Dark Knight threw a Batarang at the shock collar. It made contact, sending sparks everywhere. Grabbing his neck, Croc fell back in the water. Batman began walking again.

"I will get you, Batman!"

He knew Marjorie was still alive. Oracle would've said something if she wasn't…but he knew he was running out of time.

* * *

><p>"Marjorie, you're quiet. Is something brothering you?" Oracle asked.<p>

I had to do it. Now or never. I took a deep breath. "Barbara, there's something I should've told you a long time ago. Now don't get mad at your father or Batman, they promised to let me tell you. Because I felt then and still feel like I should do it." Oracle was silent. I wiped a couple of tears from my face. "It's my fault Sam died. Scarecrow didn't kill him. I did." I began to cry.

After a moment, I continued. "A report came over dispatch that Scarecrow had escaped and was pumping a new batch of fear toxin throughout Arkham. District 13 was sent in to help Batman take him down. I still remember Sam and Tom telling us to stick together and to never leave our partners behind. Sam and I got paired up together and were sent to clear the elevator in Intensive Treatment. That's when I saw Scarecrow. I had a clear chance to grab him. I ran after him, ignoring Sam's pleas to come back. He followed me into the elevator. It closed and we began descending.

"We were trapped in there. I turned and saw Scarecrow there, holding his needle hand up threateningly. That was it. I had to do something. I emptied my Beretta into him. He kept crying at me to stop, wondering what the hell I was doing. But I kept firing, thinking that he was bluffing. Then the fear toxin wore off. I hadn't shot Scarecrow at all, but Sam. He died in my arms. I still have nightmares of what happened." I was sobbing by this point. Yet I felt so…cleansed. Like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. "Batman came and gave me the antitoxin. I woke up in Bruce's arms. That's how I knew who he was…afterwards…I put in a transfer to Arkham, I guess to atone for what I did. I was never going to let Scarecrow hurt another person again. Bruce couldn't take that…we fought and…well, that was the end of us."

Oracle hadn't said anything. Was she crying? Was she angry? Not that I blamed her. "I wanted to tell you this so many times. But I was always afraid of how you'd react. I know you may never forgive me. And that's ok, I don't think I deserve forgiveness after what I did. But I want you to know that I am so sorry."

XXXXXXXX

Batman had collected the final specimens and activated the sonar transmitter. The entrance was six hundred yards away. Nothing he couldn't handle.

He was about three quarters of the way there when it happened. **SNAP! CRACK!** The crates behind him began to break. Croc was following him. Time to run. Batman began running. He jumped over gates. The yards counted down, but Croc was keeping up. He turned a corner. Come on, Wayne, hurry up!

Batman jumped onto the solid ground in front of Croc's lair. Batman was almost to the end when a gate fell down, blocking him off. He was trapped! But the trap was still set. He took out the detonator.

Croc began running. Batman had to time it just right…Croc was right over the gel…now! He pressed the button. **BANG!** The gel blew, concrete broke and fell apart. Croc fell through the hole.

"I will kill you Batman!" Croc yelled as he tumbled into the blackness beneath.

Take a number and get in line, as Marjorie would say. Batman thought as he raised the gate and crawled through. Marjorie…?

"Oracle? Is Marjorie still…?"

"She's alive, but barely. I don't think she could hang on much longer." Oracle sounded upset, like she had been crying. Had Marjorie confessed what had happened to Sam? "Bruce, hurry."

I'm coming Marjorie…

* * *

><p>I was so out of it that I didn't hear Batman blowing Croc into oblivion. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. It was so familiar. "Sam? Is that you?" Rolling over, I saw Sam walking towards me. He was smiling gently, just like he always had. A glow surrounded him and for some reason, he was wearing a long blue cloak over a formal suit and a matching blue fedora. A medallion dangled from his neck. Is this it? Am I going to die? "Always knew you'd come for me."<p>

"Marjorie? Marjorie, Batman's almost there, don't you dare give up…" Oracle pleaded.

"Sam…? Is it time for me? I wish it wasn't. I can't leave Bruce. Too many people have abandoned him. Please, Sam. Let me live. After all the shit we put each other through, I still love Bruce and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I felt myself crying. "That is, if he'll take me."

Sam knelt down beside me, still smiling. A warm gloved hand stroked my temple. My pleas hadn't worked. It was time for me to go. "Forgive me." I said, holding out my arms. He picked me up, holding me close. As I looked at him, he faded away, leaving Batman in his place.

I was still alive. I had a second chance. I thought as I passed out.

* * *

><p>Batman checked the Batcomputer in the Batcave. The first batch of antidote was almost ready. "How's it going?" Oracle asked over the comm link.<p>

"It's taking much longer than I anticipated. But it'll be enough for Fries to mass produce." The four vials near the computer filled up with green liquid. It was ready. Batman attached one of the vials to the jet injector. He put the other three into his utility belt.

Marjorie was resting on a made up cot, still. Green veins snaked across her face and her breathing was shallow. She was almost out of time…Batman unbuttoned her shirt and injected the antidote into her neck. Marjorie gasped but didn't awaken. The antidote was immediately beginning to take effect. The veins were fading away and her breathing was growing deeper. She was going to be ok. She was going to live.

"Batman?" Oracle asked.

"I got the antidote to Marjorie. She'll be ok."

"Good…Batman…Marjorie told me what happened to Sam."

God… "Don't be angry at her, it wasn't her fault…"

"No. Not that at all. Dad told me what happened, after Marjorie and I got into that nasty fight. She still blames herself, doesn't she? I know it wasn't her fault."

"I know." Batman stroked Marjorie's hair. He heard her confession to Sam, no doubt a hallucination brought on by the TITAN poison.

How she still loved him.

And he still loved her.

* * *

><p>The first thing I heard was the sound of rushing water, almost like a waterfall. It was cool, crisp, damp. The pain was gone. Where am I? I opened my eyes. The Batcave?<p>

"How're you feeling?" Batman asked me.

"Much better. What I wouldn't do for a good cup of coffee right now though." I moaned, sitting up. That's when I noticed that my shirt was undone. I looked at Batman.

"I had to inject the antidote into your neck." Batman explained as I redid the buttons.

"I'm not saying anything." I said. My hand touched his exposed face. It was warm. But I needed to see his face. Batman didn't object as I pushed his cowl up, revealing Bruce's face with its cool blue eyes and dark black hair. "Bruce, I know this is going to sound really awkward, but I love you. I didn't realize until I was dying how much you mean to me. I want to be with you."

"Marjorie…" Bruce sighed.

"I know what you're going to say. 'We can't be together because I can't protect you from all the people I fight.' But can't you respect my decision?"

"There's more to it than that." Bruce looked away. "You saw what being Batman did to me. I didn't want that for you. The real reason I didn't want you to join Arkham was because I was afraid you'd become like me, walking the fine line between justice and vengeance. When that mugger killed my parents and I made the choice to fight crime, any chance for a normal life was gone. I didn't want you to throw away your life."

I looked at him, finally understanding everything. "Bruce, look at me." Touching his cheek, I turned his face to me. "You've done so much for everyone else. I think it's high time someone did something for you. I know that I want you to be part of my life. And I want to be part of yours. You think we can't live normal lives. But have you ever thought that we might not be normal people? Let's carve out something for us. One that involves our promises and yet each other." Bruce was silent. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"Thank you, Marjorie Wilde." Bruce said. He kissed me. Shocks coursed through my body. I hugged him, returning his kisses in kind. Bruce caressed my scalp. I rubbed his hair. God…I've missed this…

* * *

><p><strong>CRACK! SNAP! <strong>A loud rumbling echoed throughout the cave. Rocks began tumbling down. Batman grabbed Marjorie and they jumped off the platform. Using a grapple gun, he pulled onto a walkway. They watched in disbelief as large vines erupted out of the cave walls. The vines wrapped themselves around the Batcomputer, destroying it and other equipment.

A hushed silence fell over the group. Batman held onto Marjorie. "You ok?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I will be as soon as my heart rate drops back to normal." Marjorie chuckled. "Guess Ivy got her fingers on some TITAN."

"And now we've got to stop her and Joker." Batman said, leading the way through the cave.

"We…?" Marjorie asked, surprised. "First time I've ever heard you say that to me."

Batman looked back at her and smiled. "Never leave your partner behind, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! Some action between Marjorie and Batman (finally!) I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time now…if Marjorie's vision of Sam sounds familiar to some readers, it should…fresh baked virtual chocolate chip cookies to the first person who can guess which DC character Sam resembles!

I'm still waiting for more ideas for the Arkham City sequel…any ideas what you guys want to see in the sequel...?


	10. Draining the Basins

**A/N:** Work and writers block have been kicking my tail…and you're going to notice this chapter is much shorter than my previous ones. I've discovered that by breaking them into chunks makes writing them much easier.

* * *

><p><span>Draining the Basins<span>

We reached the end of the tunnel. There was a sheer drop into the Gotham Bay. No wonder its name is Dead Man's Point. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"We fly." Batman unhooked the wire from his utility belt again. He wrapped it around me and we began to glide to the outlying rocks. I clung to him, looking straight up. While I knew Batman would keep me from falling. But I was still relieved when we finally made it back to Arkham North. Using the catacombs, we finally reached the pump house.

"Batman, the island has jumped in seismic activity." Oracle shouted as another rumble overtook the ground.

"Yeah, tell us something we _don't_ know." I grumbled as Batman freed me.

"How about the plants are spreading to the mainland and are threatening to break the city to kingdom come?" Oracle retorted.

"…_that_ I didn't know. Think you have enough antidote for Ivy?" I asked Batman.

"Based on the tests I ran in the Batcave, then yes, we've got enough." Batman said. "But we've got more trouble." He pointed to the canal below. A bunch of goons were carrying drums, I could see green stuff in it. More T.I.T.A.N. "What is he up to now?"

I heard Oracle typing something. "Those pump houses pump all the rainwater and treated sewage on the island to a basin. Once it's full, the basin itself drains into the Gotham Bay. Normally, it's harmless…."

"…but Joker's dumping T.I.T.A.N into the basin. We've got to stop him." Batman decided.

"There's three pumps that control all the water activity on the island. All of them are located below you two. And they're heavily guarded."

"No surprise there." I crouched with Batman inside a vent "So what's the plan?"

"I'll take them out. You disable the pumps. Stay here until I announce it's clear." Batman said, firing his grapple gun, flying off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Batman got to work just as he had been doing all night long. Hide in the shadows. Swoop down. Take them out. Run and hide. Rinse and repeat, as Marjorie would say. For once, Marjorie did as he ordered and stayed put, probably realizing the real danger going on in the room.<p>

After a few minutes, it was all over. All the guards were down and out. "Marjorie, it's clear." Batman said into his comm link.

"Done deal. You take care of the next room?" She responded as she crawled out of the vent.

The cyrptosequencer…"Slide your key card in here. This should help you deal with the control panels." He tossed the device at her. She caught it effortlessly before he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>I went over to the control panel. It was locked. Ok, hope this new gadget is easy to use. I slid the keycards through the side and flipped out the control stick. It was a frequency reader…shouldn't be too hard to figure out. I rotated the sticks around until the frequency had been reached. It hummed a high pitched noise before the panel shattered, sending sparks everywhere. I watched as the pump stopped.<p>

"That's one down." I said into the earpiece.

"Perfect, the pump is stopping now." Oracle said. "The second pump is in the next room. Be careful."

"Always am, remember?" I winked, even though she couldn't see me. Looking up, I saw a vent cover dangling just off a vent. No doubt that's how he got out. I took out the grapple gun and fired my way up, ready for the jump this time. Crawling through the vent, I reached the end. Again, I was really high off the ground. Batman took down the last thug as I got there. "Man, you really don't give them a break, do you?" I asked.

I could just imagine Batman fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "There's one more room. Think you've got this one?"

"You know I do." I chuckled as I aimed the grabble gun out and flew to a gargoyle. It began to crumble when I reached it."Whoa!" I yelped as I got my balance. Heart pumping and breath racing, I let go of the button and allowed myself to fall. Roll, Marjorie! I remembered to roll a somersault so the force of the fall would go out instead of breaking my bones.

This time, the control panel was flanked by two green canisters, spray painted with purple Joker faces. Oh joy, he's rigged it. No problem. I just had to disarm it three times. One went off, a light blinked. Then two. On the final one, the panel exploded. But the canisters hadn't activated.

"That's two." I said into the comm link as the pump shut down.

"Good." Batman's voice rang in my earpiece. "I'm done here."

"On my way now." I found the vent he had slunk through. He was waiting for me in the cleared room. "Have any fun?" I quipped, smiling.

"Just disable the control panel." Batman grumbled.

* * *

><p>Batman kept his eyes open as Marjorie finally disabled the final pump. It was quiet. Too quiet…<p>

"Ok, done." Marjorie said, giving Batman back the cyrptosequencer. The pump stopped. They left, ending up in the elevator room. Something was wrong. He could just feel it.

"Don't count on an easy victory Bats!" Joker's voice burst through the P.A. The doors closed behind them. "You two have company coming! Deal with these odds!"

"Ready for another round?" Marjorie asked, loading her pistols.

"You know it." Batman prepared his fists as the first elevator door opened.

* * *

><p>A group of thugs ran out. Of course Batman became a flying furry of kicks and punches. As for me, I punched, kicked and fired my guns through. We took them out within moments.<p>

I barely had time to reload before the second elevator doors opened. Again, another group of thugs ran through. This is a cakewalk. I thought as we punched and kicked them back. But don't get too cocky, I reminded myself as I disarmed a thug yielding a pipe.

They didn't take too long either. "Ok Joker, show your hand! I know you're up to something!" I shouted.

"Party pooper Margie…" I could imagine Joker pouting. "Just for that…I've got a couple of big surprises for you and Batsy!" The third elevator door shattered open. Out came the TITAN thugs. "Which one you want?" I asked as I dodged a charge.

"Right, you get left!" Batman yelled as he tossed a couple of Batarangs.

"Come on ugly! Let's dance!" I taunted as I fired at the hulking thing running at me. The bullets didn't stop him. If anything, it made him angrier. I barely managed to dodge out of the way. He slammed into the wall, stunning him momentarily. That was all the time I needed to pick up a pipe and start thrashing the tar out of him. After a couple of minutes, he had gotten up. Time to get out of the way…I ran for it, picking up a couple of discarded Batarangs while I was at it.

The thug screamed and charged. By that time, I had figured out my pattern. I threw Batarangs at its face as it charged at me. Blinded, it ran right into the wall. That's when I would thrash it. When it began backing away from the wall, I knew to get out of the way.

Batman finished with his thug before I did. Mine had slowed down. Batman jumped in and knocked him out effortlessly. By then I was dripping with sweat, my heart pounding. "Hey! That one had my name on it!" I pouted as I leaned against the wall.

"You're welcome." Batman groaned as he readjusted his gauntlet. "Know another way out of here?"

Looking around, I found a ladder bolted into the wall. "Yeah, up here." I pointed to the ladder. "It leads to the pump house outside of Intensive."

"Let's go." Batman jumped up the ladder, taking the rungs three at a time. I wasn't as fast so it took me longer. Batman was waiting for me, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me into the shed.

"Batman…?" I panted as he opened the door. "Thank you, for back there."

"You're welcome." He said, heading outside. I followed. What we came upon was a landscape that had been changed. Giant vines had erupted out of the ground, snaking across the island. Giant spores, very similar to the ones that attacked Gotham last year, glowed. "This looks like something out of _Little Shop of Horrors_."

"Come on, we've got to get Ivy." Batman said as we hurried to Arkham East.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sounds like we've got the big fight scene coming up next…I like the ideas presented for the sequel (which will definitely be set during Arkham City) so far. But what else would you like to see? Come on, some ideas? Please?

I'm surprised nobody's guessed who Sam was in the last chapter…hint, he's going to play a big role in the sequel.


	11. Ivy's Little Shop of Horrors

Ivy's Little Shop of Horrors

We reached the Botanical Gardens, dodging deadly spores and pods the entire way. While I shot the spores out of the air, Batman destroyed the pods releasing them. The inside looked like we had stepped into a jungle. Thick vines twisted around, cracking and destroying everything they touched. "Be careful," Batman warned as we navigated through the ruins of the Botanical Gardens.

"As if I needed any reminding." I mumbled as I stepped over a vine. "How come we don't just inject the antidote here? We've got tons of vines."

Batman stopped me from nearly falling into a chasm. "We give Ivy herself the antidote; it'll go to every single plant she controls, thus destroying the TITAN much faster." Batman took out the zip line launcher. "Get on my back." He squat down to give me room.

"How come we don't use the grapple gun?" I asked as I climbed on, gripping him piggyback style.

"The chasm is too big to reach the other side." Batman explained as he stood up and held the line launcher up in the air. "Hold on and don't look down." **BANG!** There was a loud explosion by my ear. I closed my eyes as we went flying over. Oh God…I hate heights…

"You can get go now." Batman said when he finally stopped and released the launcher. "We're safe."

"Thanks." I said, my knees knocking. "I don't know what's worse, heights or small spaces."

"We're close." Batman said. I was about to ask how he knew when I saw the opaque shields over his eyes, he was in detective mode. "Keep up." He mumbled as he ran forward.

"I've got to get me one of those things." I mumbled, running after him.

We stopped before the Elizabeth Arkham Memorial Gardens. "Be careful." Batman warned me. "Take these." He passed me a handful of Batarangs.

"Thanks." I tucked them away in my duster pockets. "Hope we won't need them."

"Don't get your hopes up." Batman said, carefully opening the doors. "Be careful."

"Hold on, you're not going to tell me what to do?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because I know you well enough to know that you'll take care of yourself. That and I also know you're not going to listen." Batman chuckled as we stepped inside. Like the other rooms, vines and plants had taken over. He walked over to the largest vine. Kneeling beside it, he took out the jet injector.

* * *

><p><strong>WHACK!<strong> The vine attacked and struck the Dark Knight. Batman went flying ten feet in the air. "Batman!" Marjorie hollered, running over. "You ok?!" She helped him to his feet.

"We were wrong, Marjorie!" Ivy appeared out of a hole in the floor, enraptured. "I thought the plants were dying, but in reality, they were growing stronger!" The vine holding her up sank down. There was a loud rumble as a large plant rose up, dropping two thugs onto the floor.

Batman recognized from their stupor-like walk that Ivy had hypnotized them. "You get the guards, I'll take care of Ivy!" Batman yelled, dodging fireballs as they were fired upon them. Start throwing Batarangs.

* * *

><p>I dodged vines that were trying to grab and choke me to kingdom come.<p>

"Protect Ivy…" one of the thugs said in a lulled voice, his eyes covered over with a green haze.

"Snap out of it!" I threw a Batarang at him. It hit just below his ribcage, activating his solar plexus. He fell down and I punched him, making sure he was out cold. "Sorry pal." I apologized before turning my attention to the other one. Again, hit the solar plexus with a Batarang and punch to ensure unconsciousness. To make sure they weren't going to attack me, I held them down with riot cuffs.

By this time, Batman had managed to get himself entangled into a vine. Batarang time…I threw it, aiming it at the vine below his feet. Shrieking, it let him go.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Batman said before jumping back to attack Ivy. The combination of Batarang attacks and dodging had exhausted the plant enough that it dropped. Ivy stood inside the cavity, dazed.<p>

"Batman! Use the explosive gel!" Marjorie yelled as she took on another round of hypnotized guards and prisoners.

He got the hint. Batman ran up to the clear frame, sprayed the gel on it and activated it. The plant and Ivy cried in pain. Now for the antidote! He injected it into the base of the plant. The screams grew more intensive but she slumped down, not moving.

Marjorie was still being attacked by still loyal thugs. The only way to get them to snap out was knock them out. And it wouldn't be much longer until she would be overwhelmed. Jumping into the fray, Batman helped her take them down and made sure they were out. "Well, that was easy." Marjorie smiled, chuckling.

"Don't get too comfortable, we've still got Joker to deal with." Batman said, calling the Batplane over. There was one last thing he needed to get.

"Hopefully this nightmare will be all over." Marjorie stretched out. There was a sonic boom as the Batplane soared into view. It fired at the glass ceiling. Glass shards rained down. "What the hell?!" Marjorie yelled out, covering her head with her arms. The item landed at Batman's feet.

"Sorry. Needed to get something." Batman said as he picked up the item. It was additional grips for the Batclaw. Something told him he was going to need it, he thought as he attached them to the Batclaw.

The roof, made unstable by the Batplane's attack, began to cave in on itself. "Maybe that wasn't such a smart idea!" Marjorie yelled out.

"Hold on." Batman grabbed Marjorie and aimed his grapple gun at a support beam. They went flying out.

* * *

><p>We landed in Arkham West, just outside the Penitentiary. Fireworks were exploding high up in the air. Batman ducked us down by some bushes until we were safely hidden behind some trees. "I hope you're ready, Bats! Because it's party time! It's got everything! Music! Dancing! Monsters! So get your ass over to the Penitentiary, everyone's waiting for you…and no tagging along Margie! You've been officially uninvited!" Joker yelled over the P.A.<p>

"Not that I wanted to come along." I rolled my eyes. "I'll take a vial of antidote over to Victor, round up whoever is left and tackle the security hub in the mansion basement." I said.

"And I'll take care of Joker." Batman said, looking at me as he passed the antidote. The moment seized me and I kissed him. He paused before returning it, hugging me tightly.

We parted and there was so much I had left to say but couldn't. "Be careful, I love you." I warned, putting the antidote in my pocket.

"You too." Batman returned, aiming the grapple gun into the trees. He went up before flying out and into the sight of the Penitentiary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here we go…the last three chapters are coming up! Will they survive? Will Batman and Marjorie end up together…? Just wait and see…


	12. Never Leave Your Partner Behind

**A/N: ** Here we go…not one, not two, but the last THREE chapters of _Never Leave Your Partner Behind_!

But before I start, I want to give a loud thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. In particular, I want to thank JediMasterChris1, Jax118, Tonycakes and Shadowknight1121 for all of your insight and ideas for the sequel. I hope it won't disappoint!

* * *

><p><span>Never Leave Your Partner Behind<span>

Batman walked through the visitor's center, there was a dummy of Joker holding a TV over his face. The screen was of Joker's smiling and scarred face. "We've been building up to this point all night, Bats! Now it's time for the big surprise! Surprise!" The Joker held up the TV, it was the real Joker. Not that Batman was really surprised. The clown put the TV on the chair and began backing out. "And there's no spoiling it this time, Bats! Ten…nine…eight…seven, six, five, four! Three…two…one!"

**BANG! **The television exploded, blowing Batman off of his feet. Ears ringing and vision blurred, he got to his feet. The visitor's center wall had been blown off, revealing a hallway and the door. Follow the trail, Wayne. Batman thought as he walked down and opened the door.

Inside was the Penitentiary. Stacked up were mannequin legs and arms, an obscene throne. Joker was sitting high up above, the Scarface puppet sitting on his lap. "Why couldn't you stop Batman?!" Joker angrily yelled at the puppet.

"Me?! It was _your_ plan you goofy clown!" Joker mimicked Scarface's voice.

Batman heard two thugs running up behind him. He took them out without even looking back at them. Two TITAN thugs ran up to him, stopping just short because of the chains hooked around their necks. For once, Batman was glad for something Joker had done.

"I'm sending you back to the Ventriloquist where you belong!" Joker yelled, throwing the Scarface puppet down. It clattered at Batman's feet. The TITAN thugs roared and growled, their eyes glowing bright green. "You and party pooper Margie had to spoil everything, didn't you?! Beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around Harley, _my_ hobby by the way! And ruining all my lovely Venom plants…" Joker whined.

"It's over Joker." Batman growled.

"Over?! Why my dear delusional Dark Knight, it hasn't even begun!" Joker pulled a lever. The chains fell off the TITAN thugs; they stormed Batman angrily along with some other Blackgate prisoners.

Here we go again…

* * *

><p>Because pretty much all the thugs were at Penitentiary, it was easy getting over to the Medical Center and into the lab. Victor was there, stocking up on various antitoxins and antidotes. "Here you go Victor. One TITAN antidote hot off the presses." I smiled as I gave the vial to Victor.<p>

"I'm glad to see you're ok, Marjorie." Victor smiled at me before taking the vial to the machine to make the copies needed. "I trust Batman's all right too."

"Oh yeah, he's busy taking care of Joker now." I said. "It's going to be over soon." I turned my walkie-talkie to Cash's frequency. "Cash, this is Wilde, do you copy?" I held my breath, please answer back.

"Loud and clear, what's up, Marjorie?"

He's ok, thank God… "Cash, round up everyone you can find and meet us in Medical. See anything you can use to defend yourselves, grab them. We're going to take care of that security hub."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Be careful." I warned.

* * *

><p>Batman panted as he rubbed his gauntlet, the thugs all lay around him in an unconscious heap.<p>

"Ooh…good job Bats! That deserves a prize! Your old pal, Commissioner Gordon!"

He pulled a rope. Gordon fell, dangling from a rope. He looked at Batman helplessly. "Ooh, he looks kinda low…let's pep him up!" Joker held up a brightly decorated jet injector.

He fired at the Commissioner. "No…!" Batman jumped up to intercept the dart. It hit him right in the chest. Batman could feel the stuff pumping through him, an icy fire. Don't let it…fight it…

"Batman!" The Commissioner cried out.

Batman felt his muscles rippling. "Get away!" He screamed, punching a hole in the floor.

"Come on! Embrace it!" Joker whined. "You can't fight it! I know what'll get you to give in!" He took out a feather and began rubbing it against Batman's shoulder. "Tickle! Tickle!" Joker cooed. Batman punched him. "You're no fun Bats! Months of hard work down the crapper! I've got nothing left to live for!" Joker held the gun against his chin and fired. He fell to the ground. Batman looked down at the Joker. He looked dead.

Suddenly, Joker's eyes shot open. They were a pale green.

* * *

><p>"Marjorie!" Cash ran into the lab.<p>

"I'm glad you're ok!" I hugged him, relieved to see him.

"You too." He patted my back. "Hey, this is all I could find." I looked out and saw William North, Louie Green, Henry Smith, Eddie Burlow, Zach Franklin, Josephs, Mike, Steven and Maria Andrade.

"What weapons do we have?" I asked, looking over the small group.

"All that we could grab." North said. "We've also broken into partners."

My plan had been formulated. "Ok, here's the plan. We're breaking up into two groups. One group will stay here and keep Medical secure. The other will infiltrate the Mansion basement and activate total lockdown from the security hub. Victor, do we have enough fear, Ivy and Joker antitoxin for everyone here?"

"They're right here, all ready to go along with the extras. Help yourselves."

"Thank you. Everyone take two of each. One set is for your personal use. The other is for your partner in case they can't get to their own. Remember; never _ever_ leave your partner behind. You look out for each other."

We got ready for battle. I broke the group down so the less experienced guards were left behind in Medical, North as their leader. That left Smith, Franklin, Josephs, Mike and Cash ready to secure the mansion basement. I would lead them. "We're going through the secret passageway we found earlier," I told Cash as we left Medical. "What the…?!"

A helicopter had landed by Medical. A familiar face jumped out, running towards me. "Well, well, well Marjorie. You guys had a party and didn't invite us?" Tom Miller smiled at me…I could see the other nine members of Precinct 13 getting out of the chopper.

"Tom! Jones! Best!" I smiled. "We thought Joker's bombs were keeping you and the Commissioner busy!"

"We found and disarmed them all. Turns out they were full of marzipan and kittens."

"Batman was right then…it was just a twisted diversion to keep people away." I said. There was a loud rumbling. The central building of Penitentiary was alit with lights from the choppers surrounding the place. Like out of that really bad ape movie, a creature was climbing up it, a spine sticking out with a Mohawk and torn rags for clothes. In his hands was…no…it couldn't be…he needed my help.

"Marjorie, you ok?" Cash asked.

"Yeah, change of plans." I took out the keycards for the security hub and gave them to Cash. "Cash, you're in charge of the strike team. Here are the cards you need to get in. Tom, think you can spare a couple of guys to go with them? We don't know if the Mansion is still swarming with thugs."

"Sure. Forrester! Denning! You're with them, listen to Cash!" Miller ordered. "What else do you need?"

I looked up at the tower. "I need a way to get up there. Think you guys can give me a lift?"

* * *

><p>"Showtime, Batman!" Batman groaned as Joker threw him across the makeshift arena on the roof of the Penitentiary. Joker, now a mutated TITAN monster, jumped into the arena. "Let's give the rubes something to talk about! Two freaks in a fight to the death! And for one night only! Please welcome our special guest referee…" Joker pointed to Commissioner Gordon, who was strapped into a pacification chair. He was electrocuted, crying out in pain.<p>

Joker picked up Batman. "So…come on! Change! Get crazy! It's the only way to beat me!" He pulled Batman closer to him. "You know you want to." He hissed.

"Never…" Batman knew what would happen if he did. Joker wanted him to give in. Taking out the jet injector, Batman shot himself with the last antidote vial.

"You wasted the antidote on yourself?!" Joker threw Batman against the electrocuted wall. "Now _that's_ funny!" Groaning in pain, Batman managed to get away as Joker rushed him. "Hysterical! But you still spoiled my fun! And for that, I'll paint Arkham with your blood…"

"Wanna bet?!" A familiar voice yelled. **BANG! ** A flash grenade exploded in the Joker's face. Shrieking, he covered his face, blinded. Marjorie…Batman watched as she rappelled down a line off of a G.C.P.D. chopper. "Thought it was time for livening up around here!"

"You came…" Batman couldn't help but smile. She was there…

"And let you have all the fun?" Marjorie returned the smile before turning to Joker. "This party's over, Joker!"

* * *

><p>"We'll see about that, Margie-poo!" Joker groaned, climbing up by Gordon. "Get them boys!"<p>

Thugs jumped down, rushing us. "Ready for some fun?" I asked, drawing the Smith and Wesson and the Peacemaker.

"You know it." Batman began punching and kicking. I fired off the more heavily armed guards, making sure to injure them and not kill. Every once in a while, Joker would throw down a couple of booby trapped Joker teeth. Easy pickings, I thought as I shot them off.

Joker turned around as Jack Ryder's chopper was flying ahead. "Take care of him! I'll get the rest of the inmates!" I yelled at Batman, before turning to face the other inmates that were left over. Firing the Batclaw, Batman grabbed the Joker and pulled him down.

"What are you doing?!" Joker cried out, trying to yank his claws out of the floor. Batman began pounding the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>And so the strange dance continued. Joker would send goons and traps after Marjorie and Batman. Once Joker was distracted by the choppers, Batman would use the Batclaw to get him down and proceed to beat him up.<p>

But this could only go on for so long…the exhaustion of the night was beginning to catch up with Marjorie and Batman. She was slowing down and Batman could feel his muscles screaming in agony.

But Marjorie and Batman wouldn't give up. They _couldn't_ give up. Time for a little leverage…Batman thought as he pulled Joker down for the third time. "I can do this all night!" Joker bragged as Batman carefully spread explosive gel over his knuckles. "Ready for the next round?!"

"Always!" Marjorie and Batman said together.

"What?!" Joker looked at them, shocked.

"We'll never let you win…never!" Batman jumped up and punched Joker in the jaw. The explosive gel exploded on contact.

* * *

><p>I watched as Batman and Joker were blown apart by the gel. Joker crashed into the electrified fence. Screaming, he collapsed, out cold.<p>

"You ok?!" I ran over to Batman, helping him up. He rubbed his gauntlet, heavily damaged by the explosion.

"Yeah…" He looked at me, making sure I was ok. It was over…we stopped Joker…

"Well, that was easy." I said smiling and laughing as the realization set in. "Same time next week?"

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Batman and Marjorie separated. Cash and his strike team had activated lockdown. Precinct 13 and others from the G.C.P.D. spread out around the island. Dr. Fries and the other medical staff who had survived were treating the wounded.<p>

Batman walked up to Gordon outside of Penitentiary a little while later. He was talking to Barbara, she was no doubt relieved he was ok. "Sorry about your car." Gordon said to the Dark Knight when he hung up. "Can I give you a lift?"

"Thanks Jim but I've got a ride." Batman said.

"Go home and get some rest. You deserve it." Gordon looked at Batman gratefully.

The police radio in a nearby squad car activated. "Attention! We've just got word that Two Face, aka Harvey Dent, has just robbed the Second National Bank! Two officers down, the suspect is fleeing in their squad car!"

Time to get to work… "Stay safe, Jim." Batman said as he grappled up to the Batplane. As he soared off to Gotham, he thought of Marjorie…of what she said in the Batcave. They deserved some time together… "Alfred, are you awake?"

"Yes sir. I've just watched your escapades on the early morning news. Well done, sir. I suppose I should prepare your usual breakfast of aspirin and bandages?"

Batman chuckled, always counting on Alfred and Marjorie to lighten the mood. "In fact…can you make it two and make it to go?"


	13. Winding Down

Winding Down

"What a night." I groaned, slumping onto my desk chair. Victor chuckled, stirring his coffee cup. We were in my office in the Penitentiary, watching the sun come up through the glass ceilings. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was proving to be a nice day. I would've enjoyed it…had I not been awake for about thirty hours. Even after the victory on the roof of the Penitentiary we still had work to do. There were inmates to round up, wounded to tend to and family members to contact. At least the G.C.P.D. and District 13 in particular proved to be a huge help. Thank God it was finally over and Babs was coming to get me. Dr. Rex was coming to get Victor.

"You can say that again." Victor sipped his coffee before looking at the TV that was blaring in the hallway. A grimace set on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, helping myself to more coffee.

"It's Sharp." Victor said. I wheeled my chair towards the door. He was granting a press conference on the steps of the Mansion. Sharp puffed himself out like a proud papa rooster. The scroll across the bottom got my attention. Sharp: The Real Hero?

"Yes, once I got the keys from my office, I activated lockdown and organized what was left of our gallant security forces. I promise to take such great care once I'm elected Mayor of Gotham City." Sharp said, smiling widely.

"Bullshit!" I groaned, setting down my coffee cup. "Batman was the real hero tonight. If anything, Sharp was good at being a coward."

"Don't sell yourself short." Victor smiled at me. "You're just as much a hero. Batman probably wouldn't have been able to capture Joker if it weren't for your courage and wits." I didn't have time to thank him because Victor began smiling. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

I looked up. Standing in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt and carrying a bouquet of roses, was Bruce. His eyes were red but he had a genuine smile on his face, making them crinkle. "Marjorie…" I got up and walked over, trying to act like it had been two years since the last time we saw each other. He hugged me, wrapping me in his cologne. Victor smiled sadly and left; no doubt to give us some privacy. Bruce kissed me. Like always, my feet stuck to the ground. "I saw everything on the news last night…I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too." I laughed, allowing him to wrap his arm around my waist and escort me out of the building. The air smelled fresh and clean, with a taste of sea salt. I took a deep breath, enjoying it. So good…"So what are you doing here?" I asked as we walked to his silver Mercedes-Benz.

"I came to pick you up. Barbara was really tired so she asked me to get you." Bruce said as he unlocked the passenger car door and let me in. Within moments, we were speeding towards the city skyline. We were quiet for a little while, listening to the radio. After a few moments, Bruce began to chuckle.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Just thinking…how about some breakfast? I'm starved and I bet you are too." He rushed his sentence, nervous.

"Bruce, I would love to go out with you and I am hungry, but I haven't had any sleep in thirty hours and all I want is to curl up in bed and sleep for two days straight." I groaned.

"I know that. I was thinking more along the lines of…breakfast in bed?" Bruce grinned.

That's when I noticed the little blue cooler in the backseat. "My favorite?"

Bruce nodded. "Alfred made extra."

Of course I wanted to… "Well, I did drink some coffee just now."

"Perfect." He had his mischievous smile.


	14. Epilogue: A Gathering Storm

Epilogue: A Gathering Storm

Marjorie Wilde's apartment was located on the third floor of a converted hotel about three miles away from Arkham Island. It was a small affair, a bed and a bath complete with a small kitchen and a setup for a washer and dryer. The living room was immaculate. Not surprising, seeing that the only time she was really there was to sleep between shifts. A large bouquet of roses sat in a glass vase on the kitchen table.

The bedroom, on the other hand, was a mess. Clothes were thrown across the floor. Two trays sat on the vanity, showing the cold remnants of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. A bottle of half-drunk champagne sat in a blue cooler. Two glasses of bubbly sat on the nightstand, having long since dissipated.

The bed was occupied. Bruce Wayne was shirtless and Marjorie Wilde had the sheet pulled up to her upper chest. Both slept peacefully, their arms wrapped around each other. They were unaware that a telescopic camera lens sat in a small space between the bottom of the closed blinds and the windowsill.

_Click_! _Click_! _Click_! The prowler, satisfied with the pictures he took, slipped down the fire escape.

* * *

><p>At a hotel suite halfway across Gotham City, a man sat before a lit fireplace. Strauss played from a stereo as the fire crackled cheerfully. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." The man said in a thick accent, taking a sip of his cognac.<p>

The door opened, the messenger entered, carrying the envelope. "The photographs you wanted."

"Excellent, thank you." The man took the envelope and waited for the messenger to leave before opening the envelope. Sure enough the photographs were of pristine quality. They showed Bruce Wayne and Marjorie Wilde asleep together. So they consummated their passion in her apartment. Very good.

The man took the photographs to his desk. A scrapbook sat there with a pot of glue. He flipped it open. Some pages showed photographs of Batman's fighting styles. Others were of Sergeant Marjorie Wilde and her brother, the late Lieutenant Samuel Wilde. Mostly newspaper articles and reports of their work in Precinct 13.

Then there was the section…Bruce Wayne and Marjorie Wilde's pages. There were photographs of them together. Some by paparazzi. Others taken by more… stealthy …measures. A tape recorder sat on his desk. Turning off the stereo, the man turned on the tape recorder. The light blinked red.

"So you've made an attachment, Mr. Wayne." The man commented into the tape recorder as he spread glue carefully inside the photographs and gently pressing them to the pages. "And what a beauty she is."

A smile spread across Professor Hugo Strange's face. "How far will you go to protect her? No matter. Because, one way or another, I will break you…Batman…"

* * *

><p>Ok, before I close out this story, I do have a confession to make. I loved Arkham City, don't get me wrong. But I wasn't satisfied with the big twist of Ra's being the mastermind behind everything and not Strange (oddly, I thought Joker dying wasn't bad at all, and I could handle Clayface making a surprise appearance). I thought Ra's being the mastermind really cheapened it, because Strange was such a great villain. That and I thought Talia wasn't as smart as she could've been (why didn't she just kill the Joker right after agreeing to take him to the Pit and not thinking he would be up to something).<p>

I'm seriously considering a huge rewrite of the game. But I want your input, would you read it even if I change up everything?

So finishes the adventure of Arkham Asylum…on to Arkham City!


End file.
